yugioh 5ds revgne if the dark signers
by signerleo
Summary: the dark signers are back for revgne can signers stop them this time
1. Chapter 1

YUGIOH 5D DARK SIGNERS REVENGE

CHAPTER 1 A NEW DARK SIGNERS LEO,S 2ND DEATH

It has been several weeks since ZONE's defeat. Yusei now works as a scientist to pick up where his father left off. Jack spends his life dueling and continually going for the top and

claiming his title back as the Duelist King. Akiza is currently teaching at Duel School. Leo and Luna have been going to school and always excited to see Yusei or his friends

stopping by for a visit. Everything seemed very normal for them, or it was for old reactor in the satalite was beginning to crack, which held the dark signers. Suddenly,

it broke into millions of pieces and the dark signers began roaming throughout New Domino City, taking over their former victums: Misty, Carly, Roman, Devack, Kalin,

Geiger, and Goodwin. The dark immortals began taking over each of their individual bodies, no longer having the strength to resist before they were instantly filled with

darkness. Many of their friends or close relatives stood in wonder as they all individually left, acting very strangely. Even Jack questioned Carly's actions. **.**

They were all not too far from Leo's house inside the sewers where Leo and Luna found Yusei when they first met.

"I just discovered that Leo is the sixth signer. I saw him walking by and found the signer mark," Carly stated.

"You mean that little cocky brat with the ponytail?" Devack asked in horror."Yes, your job is to find Leo, duel him, and tempt him to become a dark signer like us. Do whatever

manipulation you can think of. Take his sister hostage, if you have to, I don't care. After you make Leo a dark signer, set him out to find us six more, so that we may spread our

darkness and the Immortals may take control of this world, ending all the good in humanity," Goodwin explained, then continuing. "Luna probably knows that we've

returned and probably trying to gain more information from the Spirit World. If you're going to have her hostage, her going to the Spirit World will be a good time. Afterall, we

do have the power to go inside the Spirit World."

"Of course, how else was I able to gain the energy for my Immortal God the last time?" Devack smirked, then peeked over at Leo's house like he was claiming his prize. "I'm coming for you, boy."

Meanwhile, back at the twins' house, Luna had informed Leo about the dark signers' return, being told by her Fairy Dragon. Luna felt very nervous about this new information,

wanting to know more about what the dark signers were planning. She decided it was best to go to the Spirit World and find out more about what's going on.

"I wish you could come with me Leo," Luna said, still feeling nervous."I wish I could come too, but for one, I don't have the powers you have to go to different worlds, and

someone needs to keep watch here while you're gone. I don't mind being here," Leo said assuringly.

"Alright, I'll see you when I get back," Luna greeted and took off for the Spirit World.

At Yusei's lab, Yusei heard his cam phone beep, seeing it was from Jack. It seemed urgant, so he answered it, picking up Jack, who was riding on his duel runner.

"Something wrong, Jack? You usually don't call me at this time," Yusei asked.

"Carly's been acting really strange and I haven't seen her all day. There is also dark mist in the sky. My only guess is that the dark signers are back. I know I wasn't able to get a hold of Kalin, so my guess might be right," Jack responded.

"I saw it. I'll see if I can get a hold of the others and warn them," Yusei promised before hanging up on Jack, knowing that this whole day was not going to turn out well.

Back at Leo's house, Leo decided to call his girlfriend Ashley and warn her. She picked up the phone and Leo said, "Ashley, it's me. Listen, I need you to be at my place as soon as you can. The dark signers I told you about are back!"

"Don't worry, I'll be there as soon as I can," Ashley promised before hanging up the phone.

Leo had met Ashley two days mouths after yusei last duel with jack,Since almost everyone seemed to be having girlfriends, Leo decided to give Ashley a try. Not only was she fun, but she was brave, bold, and a really excellent duelist.

Akiza was walking on her way home from her work at Duel School when she heard a ring from her phone pad. She turned it on and saw Yusei's and Crow's face on the screen, her eyebrows raising up.

"Akiza, Crow, the dark signers are back... at least according to Jack. He says that Carly is acting strange, Kalin hasn't been answering his phone call, and there's a dark mist in the sky," Yusei warned.

"I saw it too," Crow agreed, seemingly picking up one of the orphan kids from school. Even though he was working as a police officer, he still had his share of caring for the orphan kids that looked up to him at Martha's place.

"Same here, while I was teaching class," Akiza said.

"You got a plan on how we can take them down?" Crow asked.

"Not yet. I tried calling Leo, but his line seems busy. He might be talking to Ashley. We'll have to meet at his place just in case he might not know," Yusei planned.

Devack peeked through the window of the twins' mansion, seeing that Luna has gone into the Spirit World. He used his powers to enter inside the Spirit World, which was like a

?

magical forest. He quietly snuck through the green trees and bushes, finding Luna alone, trying to look for the Fairy Dragon. A smirk appeared on Devack's lips, seeing his opportunity to capture the girl.

"It will take a long time for the other signers to come here. Even so, I can always keep them busy while I deal with the twins. For now, I'll just deal with the girl," Devack said,

then appeared right behind Luna, covering her mouth. "You're not going anywhere, little girl!" Luna tried to scream through her closed mouth, but all that came out was a muffled

squeak. Devack picked up Luna, holding her in place. She kept kicking her legs before her head was hit against one of the trees, knocking her out cold. "That should keep her still." Devack used this time to tie Luna up high in the tree, then gagging her mouth,with some tape before covering it. then he removed luna shoes and socks off her feet

He then got a pair of scissors and cut a lock of Luna's hair before stuffing it in his pocket. "Now, that that's being taken care of, now to take care of the brat."

Devack then transported to the real world from the Spirit World. He chuckled slightly in victory that he had succeeded his mission. He saw Leo's place, knowing that this is where

he would be waiting for his sister to return from the Spirit World. Now that she was trapped, Devack could easily lure Leo into his trap. Things were going according to plan

it seemed. He looked to the main highway, seeing major traffic abroading, thanks to Roman for implanting spiders into the victums inside the cars to block the other signers from reaching Leo's place while Devack was doing business.

Devack kicked the door to Leo's mansion opened, scaring the living daylights out of the boy as he gasped in horror. He then glared, getting out his duel disk immediately.

"How did you get here and why are you in my house!?" Leo demanded, seemingly scared and shocked.

"I'm here to duel you kid, and then end you with your death," Devack replied as Leo placed on his duel disk on his arm.

"Fine, since I have no choice. Just so you know, I'm not the same duelist as I was before. You're going down!" Leo promised as Devack chuckled darkly.

"We shall see."

"Let's duel!" Leo and Devack yelled.

LEO 4000

DEVACK 4000

"I draw!" Leo said, drawing a card from the top of his deck. He smiled in excitement. "Oh yeah! I summon Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode, then activate its special ability! I roll

a six die and reveal the number of cards equal to the number I rolled, then I am allowed to special summon a level 4 or below Morphtronic monster from them without the

summoning conditions!" Leo got out a six sided die and rolled it across the ground. It landed on a 4. "Now, I can reveal my four cards." Leo drew four cards, revealing them to Devack, then smiled in excitement. "YES! I drew and special summon Morphtronic

Scopen in attack mode, then I play my spell card Morphtronic Wave. Now, I can change my Celfon to the defense position. Now, I play Morphtronic Summon. I send a level 4 or lower morphtronic monster from my hand to my graveyard and, in return, I summon a

monster, who has the same level!" Leo sent a level 4 morphtronic monster from his hand to his graveyard, then retrieved another one from his deck. "So now, I summon

Morphtronic Boomboxen and tune it with my level 3 Morphtronic Scopen!" Leo shot his fist in the air with excitement. "OH YEAH! When Morphtronic morphs, it's a beautiful

thing! It's a synchro thing! I Synchro Summon Power Tool Dragon, then use its effect to pick up 3 equip spell cards and you have to choose one of the three."

"I know how the card works, you little brat! You can keep the third card," Devack snapped, pointing to the third card on Leo's left.

"Oh yeah! You picked the right one!" Leo shouted joyfully, getting out the card Devack chose. "I play my spell card Double Tool C&D, so my Power Tool Dragon has 3300 attack points. I end my turn with one face-down card!"

"Not bad, kid. You've gotten better, since the last we've dueled. I can see why you've become a signer, but you're going to have to do better than that, if you're thinking about beating me, boy!" Devack proclaimed, drawing his next card. "I play the spell card Brain Control!"

"Wha..." Leo responded with a very shocked expression."Now, your little dragon is mine! Next, I summon Ape Magician in attack mode, then I play my Ape Canon spell card,

which let's me summon Dark Tunder Dark Ape. Next, I play Dark Blazer by removing a card from my deck from play to give one monster an extra level and I choose Ape

Magician. Now, I tune my Ape Magician with my Dark Tuner Dark Ape. When the shadows are devoured by darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light! Come forth, Zeman the Ape King and attack the brat!"

"No way," Leo gasped as Zeman the Ape King attacked Leo directly. "Aghhhhhhh!" He spat from the pain in losing his life points from 4000 to his shirt riped apart and blood run down leo,s

month nose and forhead

"Power Tool Dragon, finish him off!"

"Not so fast! I play Negate Attack!" Leo declared, revealing his trap card.

"Fine, I end my turn with two cards face-down."

"Power Tool Dragon returns back to me. I draw!" Leo said, drawing his next card.

"Not so fast, boy! I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your spell card!"

"Fine, but I'm no where near beaten! I summon Morphtronic Lantron, so now I tune it with my Power Tool Dragon! The courage and power to protect the future of the planet is

revolution! Synchro Summon! Evolve Life Stream Dragon!" Leo declared, summoning his dragon. "Next, I place two cards face-down, then I play Monster Reborn to resummon

my Power Tool Dragon. Now, Life Stream Dragon, attack Zeman the Ape King!"

Life Stream Dragon attacked Zeman the Ape King as Devack cringed, "aurgh!" and his life points dropped down to 2600. now for life steam dragon effect to said leo not so fast I play spell bound

deal this stop your dragons effect said Devack fine then

"Now, Power Tool Dragon, attack him directly!" Leo yelled as Power Tool Dragon attacked Devack directly and his life points dropped to 300.

"I end my turn," Leo declared, thinking, 'I just have to keep him from summoning his Immortal God.'

"My turn. I draw!" Devack declared, drawing his next card. "I play my face-down card Life Point Transfer."

"Huh... I've never heard of that card before," Leo said with surprise on his face.

"Here's how it works. For every card I send to my graveyard, I gain back 100 life points, so I send 11 cards to my graveyard, then I play my second card, Call of the Haunted. My

monster Zeman the Ape King returns. Next, I play a field spell, Land of the Apes and send a monster to my graveyard long with the one I have out all reday now Behold, young Leo, I summon Earthbound

Immortal Cusillu and, thanks for my field spell, he gets an extra 1000 attack points. You also can't use any face-down cards! Go Earthbound Immortal Cusillu! Take out his Life

Steam Dragon!" Devack cried out as Earthbound Immortal Cusillu attacked Life Steam Dragon, making Leo cry in he spit blood out if his mouth

"Aghhhhhhhhh!" Leo yelled as his life points dropped from 1500 to 600. and his shoes bruned up long with his socks leaveing him bare footed "Life Steam Dragon no!"

"I'm not done with you yet, boy! I play another card Earthbound Core. Now, you take 500 points of damage, if I have an immortal out!"

"Wha... aghhhhhh!" Leo yelled as he was hit with 500 points of damage, leaving him hanging on 100 life points left. He fell on his knees and began coughing up this point leo had more blood running

down his mouth then leo.s eyes turned white he fell to ground unconscious

devack; guss i defeated the boy he unconaicous and secne he uncosnsocius if he out to long he will lose.,i dont see young leo wokeing up in time soon

for mins later leo wokes up shorty after that

"On the next turn, I will kill you, Leo."

"You wish. It's my turn and I draw!" Leo declared, drawing his next card. " I have end this now I cant took any more damage form him I can barely stand Ashley this next move is for you and luna

I wont lot the dark signers hurt you two I play Monster Return! For this turn only, I get back my Life Steam Dragon. Now, by removeing my Power

Tool Dragon form play, my Life Steam gets all of the Power Tool Dragon's attack points for this turn only."

"WHAT? 5200 attack points!? If he attacks me now, I'll lose the duel! This can't be!" Devack gasped. how did the brat become so good! devack gasped

"Now, go Life Steam, attack Devack with your-"

"Hold on there, boy! You may want to rethink that. I kidnapped your sister and only I know where she is," Devack claimed as Leo's eyebrows began deepening in a furrow with anger.

"You're lying! She's in the Spirit World and almost nobody knows how to get there!" Leo glared.

"We dark signers are able to travel to other worlds. How do you think I managed to almost destroy the Spirit World the last time we met. And besides..." Devack smirked,

digging into his pocket and retrieving a lock of Luna's hair he cut off her head. "How else would I manage to claim this?"

"Luna! Where is she!? What have you done with her!?" Leo asked in rage.

"Not until you lose this duel," Devack claimed, a smirk appearing on his lips.

"No, I'll beat you, then I'll go to the Spirit World and save her!"

"And how are you planning on getting there, boy? As a Dark Signer, I'm able to travel to other worlds, but you don't have that power, do you? For all you know, Luna could be on

her way to her fateful doom and you may never see her again. Though... if you lose, there is a chance you might become a dark signer, if you choose to, and be able to save your

sister. Now, there's an option," Devack smirked as Leo's eyes widened, then showed sorrowful tears. There had to be another way! There just had to be!

"You bastard. I can't attack him... I... I can't put Luna's life at risk,life Steam Dragon. I hope you understand," Leo muttered, then sighed in defeat. "I end my turn."

Life Stream Dragon instantly disappeared from the field, then... "Good boy, now Cusillu, finish him off and destroy the rest of his life points!" Devack shouted as Earthbound Immortal Cusillu attacked Leo directly and took away the rest of his life points.

"I'm sorry, Luna! I'M SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY!" Leo yelled,spiting blood then bursting into tears as the immortal god attacked him directly and he fell to his knees. "I'm sorry Luna!"

"It seems you have two choices. You could die and Luna will forever be in my grasp, or you could use the chance of life by becoming one of us and use the slim chance

you have to save your sister. The immortal god will grant you that much freedom to do so. Of course, it comes with a price. You will, of course, become one of us and be your friends' greatest enemy. It's your choice."

"If I join, there is a chance I might save her, if I'm able to resist the control long enough, but... what would Luna say?"

"Do I have to knock sense into you, boy!?" Devack yelled, grabbing Leo by the hair and punching him in the in the face then agian in the stomach

"Urk!" Leo yelled, wrapping his arms around his stomach and spitting drops of blood on the ground.

"If you want to let your sister die in the hands of the dark signers, so be it, but if you're truly love and willing to protect your sister with your life, like you so claimly do, then you

will surrender yourself to the darkness and join us. You can save your sister from her untimely death!

your allreday dieing leo your about to have your 2nd death.,if you become dark signer you will live aigan,

Leo panted, stress overwhelming every inch of his body, thinking, 'he's right. I already lost anyways, so there's no turning back. What matters is that I need to save Luna. If I

become a dark signer, I will turn against my friends, but I might be able to gain enough freedom to save my sister before anything happens to her... I hope. I'm sure she'll understand.'and hoop ashley will understand to it better then being dead aigan.

"Okay Devack, you win. Just tell me where Luna is and leave her alone and I'll agree to join!" Leo said with a cracked voice, filled with emotional regret.

"Your sister is tied up to a high tree in the forest. Once you become a dark signer, you will instantly be sent to your sister's general location and be able to track her. She

shouldn't be too hard to spot, if you look directly up. I made sure the rope was colored red for that very purpose and now you get new outfit matching your old one but with dark look," Devack replied, then smiled. "Welcome to the dark signers, Leo."

"Aghhhhhhhhhhh!" Leo screamed as a dark light surrounded him and his eyes, jacket, Shorts, socks and shoes, and gloves turned black. He felt the strength of his powers growing stronger and realized his deck was now better than ever, noticing the change in his deck.

"Now Leo, you are to go and find us six more dark signers as your mission. As soon as you do that, then we will gain conformation from the king of the netherworld to turn this

world into darkness," Devack instructed, then crossed his arms. "Now, who did you have in mind?"

"That's easy! My sister Luna, my girlfriend Ashley, and for others," Leo replied, counting with his fingers. Since becoming a dark signer, he had become completely possessed by darkness.

"Excellent! I knew you would pick them but there stell 4 others that you will have to find to," Devack smirked. "You take care of your sister. I already told you her location. I would hurry up now. Your girlfriend is gaining closer by the minute and I would assume it would be an hour before she gets here."

"Don't worry, I've got time. She only has a bike, so it will take her a long time to get here. No worries," Leo smirked cockily before using his new powers to transport himself to the Spirit World.

Ashley was riding her bike on her way to Leo's place. She saw the dark mist in the clouds overhead darkening above Leo's place only moments ago. She knew Leo was in deep trouble. She rode faster, but that wasn't enough to save Leo from his terrible fate. Little does she know of what awaits for her at the mansion

end if chapter

btw Youngbountygirl help edit this for me


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 DARK SIGNER LEO VS SIGNER LUNA

"I feel something happened to Leo, but what? I hope he's ok." Luna thought to herself.

"So there she is right where Devack said she'd be." said Leo. He unties luna and ungags her too.

"Leo what happened to you? You're a dark signer, but why Leo? Why would you do this?" said Luna with a sad face.

"Devack talked me into it sis. It was only way to save you so I become a Dark Signer and I'll tell you right now, this power feels great! You have no idea how good it feels to be a Dark Signer." said Leo.

"That doesn't sound like my brother! He's been totally taken over by the darkness. Fight it Leo!" said Luna "Why would I want to do that? I have other plans for you Luna. You and I are going to duel and when I defeat you can become Dark Signer like me. if cosre you have to die to become one but then you i will be toghter forever There's no way out of this sis you have to duel me or I can just destroy spirit world right now!" said Leo.

"Fine we duel since there's no talking you out if it. I'll save you Leo! Now let's duel!" said Luna.

"You can go first Luna, you can't beat me anyway." said Leo.

"I draw." Luna looked over her cards. "I play 2 cards face down and then I Summon Sunlight Unicorn in ATK mode and end my turn."

"My turn. I draw." Leo glanced at his cards. "Perfect! I play 3 cards face down then I play the Field Spell Morphtronic Base. Now I can summon 2 Morphtronic monster for every one of my turns and all my Morpthronic monsters get 500 extra ATK points!" said Leo.

"What?! You never had that card before!" said Luna.

"Now I summon my Dark Morphtronic Videon and my Dark Morphtronic Staplen and thanks to my Spell they get 500 extra ATK points so now my Dark Staplen has 1900 ATK points and my Dark Morphtronic Videon has1500 ATK points. Now I play Morphtronic Wind! Say good-bye to your face down cards sis!" said Leo"Wha?" said Luna.

"Now Dark Morphtronic Staplen, attack Luna's unicorn!"

"AURGH!" yelled Luna spiting as her life point went down from 4000 to 3900.

"Now go, Dark Morphtronic Videon, attack Luna" said Leo

"AUGGHHHHH!" cried Luna spiting as her life point went down to 2400

"I end my turn." Leo said.

"It's my turn, I draw and play Fairy Life. Now I get back 500 life points for every monster that in my grave, so that's 2000 more life points." said Luna as her points want back up to 4400. "Next I Summon a monster in defense mode then I play Fairy Summer! I can summon 2 more monster in defense, all i have to do is sent top 3 cards form my deck to my grave. Now I play a card face down. Leo snap out if it your hurting me! I'll end my turn." said luna miserably.

"My turn now. I summon Dark Morphtronic Scopen and my Dark Morphtronic Boomboxen. Now its time!" said leo.

"Oh no!" said luna.

"When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light! Come forth, Dark Power Tool Dragon! I now use your effect, so go!" He drew three equip cards from his deck. "Luna, pick which of my 3 cards I get to keep." said Leo

"Fine, the middle card." said luna.

"Good pick.,for me that is. Now I play Dragon Tool! Dark Power Tool Dragon gets an extra 1000 ATK points, then I paly spell tool deal you lsoe 1000 life

points sis,AUGGHHHHH!" cried Luna spiting as her life point went down to 3400

now go Dark Power Tool Dragon! Attack Luna's monster and Dark Morphtronic Staplen 2nd effect lots him by pass your monsters now attack Luna's life points!"

"AUUGGGHHH!" yelled Luna, spiting from the pain as her life points hit 1500 blood run down her mouth and forhead and her shoes bruned up long with her socks leaveing her bare footed

"Now Morphtronic Videon, destroy her other monster! Next I play the spell Gates Of Darkness! I now get 2 extra attack this turn, all I need to do is send the top 5 cards from my deck to grave. Now go Dark Power Tool! Attack her final monster and Dark Staplen, finish her off!" said Leo

"Not so fast Leo, I play my face down card, Life Point Saver! Now I lower your attack damage so I'll have 10 life point left!" said Luna "AAGGGGHHHH!" she

yelled spitin blood as she was hit by the attack. " and her pink jacket burned up as her eyes want blank she feell on ground

leo;get up luna dont die on me yet. after all i yet to paly my best card if you don't get up soon you will lose this duel sis

luna slowy gets up

It's my turn, I draw then i play Double Fairy, I can now summon 2 monsters so I summon 2 monsters in defense then tune my monsters toghter to summon my Ancient Fairy Dragon!" said Luna

"Go ahead sis, she his 2100 ATK points she still weaker then my Dark Power Tool." said Leo

"I am not done yet, next I play Dragon Summer. Now you can summon out your dark Life Stream Dragon Leo. However, in return my Ancient Fairy Dragon gets all of Life Streams ATK points and all your face down cards are destroyed." said luna

"Fine." said leo summoning dark Life Stream Dragon. "So what if her dragon his 5000 ATK points I still have the cards in my hand that can turn this around." Leo thought to himself.

"Now go my dragon, take out Leo's Life Stream!"

"AGGHHHHH!" yelled Leo as Life Points went from 4000 to 1900.

luna;next i paly qock paly spell fariy burst this lot my low my dragon.s atk points to 1800 and then she can attack agian hit leo again she yelled

AGGHHHHH!" yelled Leo spiting blood as his life points hit 100

"I end my turn." Luna said. "What am I doing? Even if I somehow end up beating Leo in this duel, he'd be gone forever! I can't lose him again, I just can't! I don't have in me to hurt my brother." She though to herself.

"Play time's over luna, now behold as I send my Power Tool, my Videon and my Staplen to the grave!" said Leo.

"What's he doing? What kind of monster does he have, I know the Immortals only take 2 monsters."said Luna.

"That's where you're wrong sis, this Immortal is one of the strongest ones. I now summon Earthbound Immortal King Of Underworld!" said Leo

"What?! He has 4000 ATK points!" said Luna looking shocked.

"Now it's time to end this!" said Leo

"No Leo, don't do it!" said Luna

"Now Earthbound Immortal King Of Underworld attack Luna!" yelled Leo

"AAGGGGGGHHHHHH!" yelled Luna, coughing up blood as her life point hit 0 and she fell to her knees

"I'm sorry Leo." Luna whispered.

"Now Luna, listen to me sis, why don't you join me as a Dark Signer? I need you by my side then we can be together forever and take down the Signers as brother and sister! Think about it, if not you'll die and stay dead, you'll never see me again but if you become a Dark Signer you'll be to with me forever then no one will ever hurt you again and you be alive aigan." said Leo

"I want to be with you but what about our friends, what do I do?" She shook her head. "What am I saying? I'm not putting my brother ahead of my friends i cant live with out him! I'll do it Leo." said Luna

"Good, now welcome to the Dark Signers Luna."

"AAGGGHHHHH!" Luna screamed as a dark light surrounded her and her eyes, jacket, shorts, shoes, and gloves turned black. "You were right Leo. This power, it feels so great! Now who do we go after first?"

"Why not see Ashley first Luna? She's about 10 mins away, we're going to turn her into a Dark Signer as well." said Leo

"I see. I know you had her in mind bro, lets return to our world then." said luna

"Right." said Leo

"So you're back. I see you turned Luna into a Dark Signer. Good, now just watch as Ashley soon joins us." said Devack.

Soon the twins psychic friend arrived at the broken door, wearing her usual red jack-black shirt and red shorts and red- sandals and her favourite red gloves. "Leo where are you?! Be here somewhere." said Ashley running into Leo as the she opened the backscreen door the yellow hair blue eyed girl was about to start to despair.

"We've been waiting for you Ashley." said Leo and Luna

"Wha... What happened to you two?" said Ashley.

your about to find out said leo and luna

end if chapter

btw Youngbountygirl help edit this for me


	3. Chapter 3

YU GI OH 5D RETURN OF THE DARK SIGNERS

CHAPTER 3 SHOWDOWN: DARKNESS DARK SIGNER LEO VS JR CHAMP ASHLEY

"I'll tell you what happened. We've become dark signers, Ashley," Luna replied.

"You can join us too, Ashley," Leo offered, then turned to his sister. "Luna, I want you to stay out of this duel just in case I lose, then you can have your shot."

"Good idea, Leo."

"I don't understand! Why would you and Luna join the dark signers!? How could you let them talk you into joining!?" Ashley asked in utter shock.

"You'll understand soon enough, Ashley. In this duel, the damage is real and this duel will hurt!" Leo smirked sickly as Ashley put her hand over her chest for a minute, feeling a sharp pain of despair from what Leo was about to make her do.

'Oh Leo, how could you do this?' Ashley asked in her thoughts with a sorrowful face. 'Now, you're going to make me duel you in a life or death duel. I really don't wanna hurt you Leo, but it's the only way to save you.' "Alright then, let's get this duel started." Ashley got out her duel disk and turned it on at the same time Leo turned his duel disk on.

"So Luna, tell me, how good is Ashley really?" Devack asked curiously.

"She's the Junior Champion at Duel School. She's beaten every kid there, but Leo and me. She's also a psychic duelist. Why do you ask?" Luna asked.

"Just curious to know if this is going to be a fast or long duel, or if I'd be wasting my time watching this duel," Devack replied plainly.

"Girls go first!" Ashley said after her and Leo drew five cards.

"Fine by me. You'll be defeated in due time. We'll start with 8000 life points," Leo said as him and Ashley set their duel disks to start with 8000 life points.

'The darkness is really getting to him. I have to be ready for anything and I'm sure his deck is more powerful than before,' Ashley thought to herself. She drew her card. "My turn! Draw!" She looked at her hand, then made her move. "I summon Ice Dragon Level 3 in defense mode, then play three cards face-down. Next, I play Level Up, so now I send my dragon to the graveyard to bring out Ice Dragon Level 5. I end!"

"Not bad, Ashley. You're getting better than the last time we dueled, however I too have gotten better and you're about to see what the dark signers can truly do," Leo smirked, then drew his next card. "I draw! I play two cards face-down, then I summon Dark Morphtronic Magnen in defense mode. Next, I play Magnen Gentorer. Now, I can summon another monster in defense mode, so I summon Dark Morphtronic Radion in defense mode. I end my turn!"

"Okay, my move," Ashley said, drawing her next card. "I summon my Ice Girl in attack mode. Now, go Ice Dragon, take out Leo's Magnen monster!" Ice Dragon shot icy crystals from its mouth and took out Leo's Dark Morphtronic Magnen. "Now, go Ice Girl, take out Leo's Radion!" Ice Girl took her crystal ice sword and slashed through Dark Morphtronic Radion in half before bursting it from the field. "Next, I play one of my face-down cards Ice Damager, now you take 500 points of damage!" Ice crystals shot from the sky and straight at Leo, making him fall to his knees, as his life points dropped down to 7500. "I end my turn."

"Not so fast, Ashley," Leo smirked, almost laughing at the pain given to him. "I play my face-down card Morphtronic Blast Off! Whenever I took damage to my life points, I can make you take double the amount of damage I just took!"

"Wha!?" Ashley responded with widened eyes as a black magnet was shown above her and shot ice crystals at her. "Aghhhhhhhhhh!" She felt pain hit her as her life points dropped to 7000. She also dropped to her knees. "So this is what it's like to duel with a dark signer," she whispered to herself, standing back up.

"Now, I play my other face-down card Call of the Haunted to bring back my Radion. Now, it's my turn!" Leo smirked, drawing his next card. "I play my spell card Morphtronic Base!"

"Huh, I've never seen that card before," Ashley thought.

"Now, I can special summon two Morphtronic monsters from my deck for every one of my standby phases, so I summon Dark Morphtronic Boomboxen and Dark Morphtronic Scopen. Now, I tune in my Boomboxen and my Scopen!" Dark Morphtronic Boomboxen and Dark Morphtronic Scopen were tuned together, surrounded by glowing rings.

"Oh no!"

"When the shadows are devoured by darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light! Come forth Dark Tool Dragon!" Leo shouted aloud as he synchro summoned Dark Tool Dragon. "I use his effect, so go ahead, pick one of these three cards!" He showed his three cards in his hand, their backs to Ashley's view.

"Fine, you can keep the first one on the left."

"Good, now I play Power AEX, so now my dragon gets an extra 1000 attack points. Next, I play my spell cards Mophtronic Summon and Morphtronic Cloner, so now I summon Dark Morphtronic Light On and Clone, if my Dark Tool is on the field. Now, my Dark Tool will tune with my Light On! I dark synchro summon my Dark Life Steam Dragon!" Dark Morphtronic Light On and Clone tuned together and Dark Life Steam Dragon was instantly summoned to the field. "Now, go Dark Life Steam Dragon, take out Ashley's Ice Dragon!"

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ashley screamed, her life points dropping to 6600.

"Now, Dark Tool Dragon, take out Ice Girl!"

Dark Tool Dragon fired blasts out of its mouth and hit Ashley as she screamed, "aughhh!" Her life points dropped to 4900. She fell on her knees, spitting. "I end my turn."

"Okay, I draw!" Ashley spoke, drawing her next card. "I play Monster Reborn to resummon my Level 5 Ice Dragon, then send him to the grave to summon Ice Dragon Level 7. Then, I play 2nd Level Up, so I will send Ice Dragon Level 7 to the grave and summon Ice Dragon Level 10. Next, I play my spell Ice World, so now my dragon gets an extra 1000 attack points. If I have three or more ice monsters in my graveyard, then I play Blizzard Summon. Now, by sending the top 10 cards from my deck to my graveyard, I can summon two monsters this turn and I summon my tuner monster Fire Nova Dragon and Cyber Ice Queen. I tune my Fire Nova Dragon with my Cyber Ice Queen!" Fire Nova Dragon and Cyber Ice Queen tuned together, surrounded by glowing rings. "Behold, as the gate to the land of ice up and snow ice falls together, I synchro summon Red Blizzard Dragon!" A huge dragon made of some kind of red ice appeared on the field, astounding Leo to no end.

"What!? When did you get that card!? You never had it last time we dueled!"

"I won this card when I entered and won the Junior League Dueling Tour winner."

"Well then, go ahead and use it. He only has 3200 attack points. You think that's enough to stop Dark Tool!"

"I'm not done yet. I play Blizzard Nails, so now my dragon gets an extra 700 attack points. Go Red Blizzard Dragon, take out Leo's Dark Tool!" Ashley cried aloud as Red Blizzard Dragon shot a blast of red ice from its mouth at Dark Tool Dragon.

"Aghhhhhhhhhh!" Leo yelled, glaring dangerously at Ashley as his life points dropped to 6800.

"Now, go Ice Dragon, take out Life Steam Dragon!" Ashley shouted as Ice Dragon blasted ice crystals from its mouth and right at Dark Life Steam Dragon.

"Aghhhhhhhhh!" Leo yelled again, his life points now at 6700.

"Next, I play Blizzard Wave, now you take 1000 points of damage."

A huge blizzard hit Leo, making him scream as his life points dropped to 5700.

"Not bad. Ashley's getting better," Luna said without emotion.

Leo chuckled sarcastically, wiping the blood from under his chin, saying, "well Ashley, you're doing well. However, this duel is not over yet."

"I end my turn," Ashley said.

"My turn! I draw!" Leo smirked, drawing his next card. "I play Pot of Greed, so I can draw two cards from my deck. Next, I play Dragon Calling, now I can pay 2000 life points to resummon my Life Steam and Power Tool." Dark Life Steam Dragon and Dark Power Tool Dragon appeared from the field, then his life points burned in him, dropping it to 3700. "Next, I play my spell card Dragon Controler. I take one dragon on your side for one turn and I pick Red Blizzard Dragon."

"No!" Ashley cried out as her Red Blizzard Dragon disappeared from her field and appeared in Leo's field.

"Now, Red Blizzard Dragon, take out Ice Dragon!" Leo cried out as Red Blizzard Dragon shot blazing red ice at Ice Dragon.

"Aguhhhhh!" Ashley cried out, her life points now at 4700.

"Now, go Life Steam Dragon, attack Ashley's life points!" Leo shouted as Dark Life Steam Dragon shot a blazing fire at Ashley directly.

"Aguhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ashley cried, her life points now at 1800. She fell on her knees and coughed up blood. She panted, feeling slightly dizzy from noticing the loss of little blood from her mouth.

"Power Tool, finish her off!"

"Not yet! I play a spell card from my hand Battle Skip. This spell card can stop your attack," Ashley declared, wiping the blood from her mouth.

"Fine. I play this spell card then, Life Steam Wave. You loose 1000 life points," Leo said with an annoying glare.

"No! Aughhhhhhhh!" Ashley cried as a huge blast hit her from below like a huge mine, dropping her life points to 800. Blood began running down her mouth, nose and forehead from the attack and Ashley fell to the ground.

"Having trouble standing up? Next turn, I will bring out my strongest monster and defeat you. You have one turn, so make it count. Oh, and my spell card's effect has ended, so I get back the 2000 life points I just payed," Leo said, his life points now back to 5700.

"No, I won't lose this duel. I draw!" Ashley said, drawing her next card from her duel disk while she was still on the ground. "I play Swords of Revealing Light. Now, you can't attack me for three turns." Glowing light swords shot from the sky and protected Ashley's field. "Now, I play the spell card Ice Cave. For one turn, my monsters can attack you directly at your life points. Go Red Blizzard Dragon! Attack Leo!" Red Blizzard Dragon shot red ice from its mouth at Leo.

"Aughhh!" Leo cried out, his life points dropping down to 3500.

"Next, I play Blizzard Passed, now by lowering my dragon's attack points to 1500, he can attack you a second time, so go Red Blizzard Dragon, attack Leo!" Ashley cried out as Red Blizzard Dragon attacked Leo once more and brought his life points to 1500. "I end my turn."

"My turn. I play four cards face-down and end my turn," Leo declared.

"I draw!" Ashley declared, drawing her next card. 'No, this card won't help me now.' "I end my turn."

"Two turns left, Ashley," Leo smirked with such a sickly grin.

end if chapter

btw Youngbountygirl help edit this for me


	4. Chapter 4

YUGIOH 5D'S RETURN OF THE DARK SIGNERS

CHAPTER 4 LEO VS ASHLEY PART 2

"I draw!" Leo shouted, drawing his next card. "I set my monster in defense mode, then end!"

"My turn! I draw!" Ashley said, drawing her next card. "I place one card face-down, then move my dragon to defense mode. I end!"

"Your death is drawing near. You have one more turn," Leo smirked intimidatingly. "I place one more card face-down and end my turn!"

"My turn! I draw! I set my monster in defense mode and end!" Ashley declared. 'With these two monsters and my face-down card, I can be safe from Leo's attacks for one more turn. If I can last one more turn, then I'm sure I can draw the card I need to win this.'

"I draw!" Leo stated, drawing his next card. A smirked appeared on his lips and began laughing manically. "Your time is up! I send my Power Tool, my Life Steam, and my face-down monster to my graveyard to summon my Earthbound Immortal King of the Underworld!" Dark Power Tool Dragon, Dark Life Steam Dragon, and his tune face-down monster were tuned up and became Earthbound Immortal King of the Underworld.

"He has 4000 attack points!" Ashley gasped, looking up at the monster with shock-filled eyes.

"Next, I play Morphtronic Cave, so now I can summon Morphtronic Fighter in attack mode and, due to his effect, he can attack you directly! Morphtronic Fighter, attack Ashley directly!" Leo yelled with smirk on his face as Morphtronic fighter grabbed Ashley by the hair and punched her in the stomach.

"Urk!" Ashley cringed, wrapping her arms around her stomach and falling to her knees, coughing up spit as her life points dropped down from 800 to 300. "My stomach... Co'mon Leo, you have to snap out of this, you're hurting me! This is not like you! Please, snap out of it!" She spat on the ground again.

"Now, go Earthbound Immortal, attack Ashley's life points and finish her off!"

"You have not won yet!" Ashley yelled, activating her face-down card. "I play Life Point World, I get to keep all, but 100 life points and then your turn is skipped!" Her life points began depleting as she felt an electric shock all over her body, leaving her all but 100 life points left. "Aghhhhhhhh!" She felt to the ground and coughed up spit. "I'm not giving up on you, Leo. You're my boyfriend and I care about you too much to just give up. I'll find a way to win this somehow."

"Fine, but you have one turn left Ashley, then I will defeat you on my next turn."

"My turn!" Ashley said, having trouble drawing her next card. "I play the spell card Pot of Gred, so I can draw two more cards!" She drew two extra cards from her deck to her hand. "Then, I play Icy Wave by removing three of my Ice Dragons from play! Now, I can summon Red Snow Dragon and his effect lets me bypass any monsters you have out on the field by lowering his attack by 1000. Now, go Red Snow Dragon! Attack Leo directly!" Red Snow Dragon flew out to Leo and hit him in the stomach.

"Urk!" Leo cringed, spitting onto the ground as his life points hit to 500. He now had blood running down his mouth.

"Next, I play my spell card Ice Draw, so now I can draw three more cards!" Ashley declared, drawing three more cards. "Non of these cards will help me win, but that doesn't mean it's over. I play my spell card Ice Damage, now you take 400 points of damage to your life points, Leo!"

"What?" Leo gasped before feeling a harsh icy wind. "Aughhhhhhhh!" His life points hit 100.

"That will be all. I end," Ashley responded, spitting again and looking sad.

"My turn! I draw!" Leo smirked, drawing his next card. "I play my spell Morphtronic Blade, so now your life points go back up to 900 and, in return, my monster can pass yours and attack you again. Now, go Morphtronic Fighter!" Morphtronic Fighter attacked Ashley once more, this time on her face and stomach.

"Aughhhhhhhhhh!" Ashley cried as her life points hit 100. She fell on her knees, holding her stomach. "Ow... I think my ribs are broken from that last punch," whined Ashley spitting again

, spitting again. "Leo please, I know you're in there somewhere! You have to be! Please Leo, the real you must be in there somewhere!"

"You still don't get it, do you? I'm doing this, so you can join us! If you join us, everything will be made clear," Leo explained, then Morphtronic Fighter grabbed Ashley by the neck and lifted her up in the air.

"Leo stop, you're choking me," Ashley choked, then Morphtronic Fighter put its 2nd hand over her "Mouth mphph!" She tried kicking the monster to make it let go of her, but it did not help. Her sandles fell off her feet and her eyes were white for a few seconds. "You can put her down now. She looks like she can't handle anymore. Now, it's time, Ashley! Time for you to become one of us! Go Earthbound Immortal King of the Underworld, finish Ashley off!"

"No Leo, please don't!" Ashley pleaded before Earthbound Immortal King of the Underworld attacked her directly. "Aghhhhhhhhhhhh!" Her life points hit 0 as she spat out blood. "I'm sorry, Leo. I failed to save you."

"You could've made this easier, if you just have let me beat you earlier. Now Ashley, you can die and stay dead and never to see me again or you can join me and Luna as dark be alvie aigan forever You're my girlfriend, Ashley. I want you to be part of this! If you become a dark signer, the pain you have now will be gone and will be far more powerful than you are now. Join me," Leo offered.

'I have nothing left. I lost everything, but if I join the dark signers, then I can get Leo back and no one will ever take him away from me again. Leo's right. I need to join them, if I want to be with him again,' Ashley thought to herself. "Okay Leo, I'll join."

"Good. Now, let me wipe the blood off your face. Welcome to the dark signers."

"Aghhhhhhhhhhh!" Ashley screamed as a dark light surrounded her and her eyes, jacket, shorts, get black mark and her shirt get red marks her sandles, stayed the some and her gloves turned black. "This power... it's not like anything I've ever had before! It feels so good!"

"Good. Everything is working out perfectly. I'll return to inform Goodwin if everything you three did here for the dark signers," Devack said with a wicked smile on his face.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I want Akiza," Ashley smirked.

"Then, me and Luna will ask devack who will take on Crow and Jack, then we'll decide who takes on Yusei," Leo plotted.

"Goodwin, everything is going according to plan," Devack told Goodwin over the phone.

"Good, soon this city, no this whole planet, will be covered in darkness," Goodwin replied.

Devack returned to the kids and said, "now, you three will leave this place, so we can the signers down one at a time. We'll get them to split up," Devack plotted.

"My mark is telling me that something's happened to Leo and Luna. I don't like this," Yusei told Akiza on his duel runner in traffic.

"The path is clear. Let's hurry to the twins' place right away," Akiza said.

"Yusei, did you see that sky? It just lit up with three new signs," Jack asked.

"I see it!" Crow replied.

"That means there are three new dark signers we have to deal with. We have to hurry at get to Leo's place," Yusei said. Him and the others finally made it through traffic and arrived at Leo's place.

"It looks like Leo's door has been kicked in. I don't see the twins anywhere and Ashley's bike is on the ground. I don't know what's happened to them, but whatever it is, it may've happened to Ashley too. We have to find them!" Akiza said worriedly.

"Yusei, I'll go east!" Akiza stated.

"Then, I'll head West," Yusei stated.

"I'm going with you, Yusei," Jack said.

"Okay then, I'll head South," Crow said.

"If any of you find out something before Jack and I, give us a call and we'll meet back up," Yusei planned.

Akiza drove up to the shore of the sea line. She called, "I've looked all over the area and I can't seem to find them anywhere."

"Akiza, out here all alone," Ashley mocked darkly, her, Leo, Luna and Devack hiding themselves behind a couple of large boulders.

"So what? Say we make our move?" Leo suggested.

"Should we take her down?" Luna asked Devack.

"Go right ahead. I'll have Roman send out more spiders to keep the other signers busy," Devack said.

'Huh, my mark is lighting up. The dark signers must be near,' Akiza thought to herself, noticing the glowing mark on her arm. She glared, standing her ground. "Why don't you show yourselves, cowards!? What did you do to the twins and Ashley!?"

Devack and the children appeared from the boulders with their black cloaks covering them. Akiza showed a serious glare before the four took off their hoods. She gasped in horror, realizing what had just happened. She then showed her glare again.

"Wha... it can't be! Leo, Luna, Ashley, you three are the new dark signers?" Akiza asked in utter shock.

"That's right, Akiza," Leo replied with his deadly smirk.

"And you're going to meet your death," Luna said without any emotion.

"You have no idea how powerful we have become now," Ashley smirked wickedly

"But why would you join them?" Akiza asked, still in shock. Her shock then changed to a glare. "I don't know what kind of lies they told you three, but I'm going to save you all and I'll start with the twins." Akiza got out her phone and called Yusei. She heard a few rings, before hearing Yusei answer. "Hi Yusei, I need you here right away. The new dark signers are here and you're not going to believe who they are and what happened to kids!"

"Tell me what happened," Yusei said on the other line.

"I would, but the dark signers are here to duel me, so I'll make the story fast-" Akiza replied just as Roman's spider shot a web at Akiza, wrapping her in a web with her arms to her side. "Hey!" Roman walked up to Akiza and snatched her cell phone, which she dropped to the ground. "Untie me, now!"

"Now, now, we can't have Yusei know what's going on yet. He will find out in due time," Roman smirked, stepping on the phone and breaking it, ending the call.

"If you don't mind, I'll handle Akiza. If you want to take on my boyfriend and his sister, you're going to have to duel me first, which will end with your death in untying you," Ashley stated.

"I won't die here. I'll find a way to save you all! If it's a duel you want, it's a duel you'll get," Akiza promised, squeezing her arms out of the web to turn on her duel disk.

"I won't go easy on you!" Ashley promised, turning on her duel disk. "Now, let's start this duel, so I can kill you now and, truth be told, I've been wanting to duel you for some time. It seems like the time for us to duel is now!"

Yusei and the others were on their way to Akiza's last location when they were stopped by giant spiders, who were chasing after them and trying to kill them. Yusei then dodged another spider web heading toward him.

"Not another one!" Yusei cried out in annoyance.

"I say the dark signers are trying to keep us from getting to Akiza like they did with the twins, especially since Akiza's line went dead not too long ago!" Jack stated, avoiding another spider web being thrown at him. "I have an idea! Yusei, Crow, keep the spiders busy while I find a way to get through, that way one of us can get to Akiza faster. Besides, my dragon can blow those spiders away!"

"Okay Jack, we can by the time you need," Yusei agreed.

"Just get going already! It takes you about an hour to get to Akiza!" Crow complained.

"Come out Red Nova Dragon, blast these spiders out!" Jack shouted, his red signer mark glowing as he placed his synchro monster on his duel disk.

"Now Akiza, get ready for a showdown like no other! This is not just a signer versus signer, this is a psychic versus a psychic duel!" Ashley stated with a smirk laid across her face.

"Wait, you're a psychic duelist!?" Akiza gasped, looking astounded.

"That's right! I told Leo not to tell you until I had learned how to fully control my powers two days ago. Now, that I'm a dark signer, it gives me a full advantage. The damage will be far more painful!" Ashley smirked. "Anyways, let's cut the talking and begin the duel, shall we?"

end if chapter

btw Youngbountygirl help edit this for me


	5. Chapter 5

YU GI OH 5D RETURN OF THE DARK SIGNERS

CHAPTER 5 psychic vs psychic Ashley vs Akiza

'I need to try to keep this duel going for as long as I can until Yusei and the others get here,' Akiza thought to herself, while staring back at Ashley.

"Co'mon Akiza, show me the Black Rose Witch, your true self," Ashley tempted with such an evil smirk.

"I'm not like that anymore! I'll start off by setting a monster in defense mode and play two cards face-down! That ends my turn!" Akiza said.

"You call that a move? My turn!" Ashley smirked, drawing her next card. "Perfect! I summon Shadow Ice Girl in attack mode. Next, I play my field spell Ice World 2. Here's how it works, for every ice monster I have out, I can summon another one and, seeing I have one out, I can summon another ice monster. So, I summon Dark Ice Nova Dragon!" A dark red version of Ice Nova Dragon appeared on the field with a dark aura to it.

"What? You never had any of these cards before, Ashley!" Akiza responded shockingly.

"I'm not done yet! I play my spell card Blizzard! Now, your set spell and trap cards are destroyed and you take 500 points of damage!"

Akiza felt a huge freezing cold blizzard hit through her like an ice burn through her entire body as she screamed, "wha aghhhhh!" and her life points dropped from 8000 to 7500.

"Now, go Shadow Ice Girl, destroy Akiza's face-down monster!" Ashley shouted as Shadow Ice Girl shot a snowy-ice blast at Akiza's face-down monster, bursting it from the field. "Dark Ice Nova Dragon attacks you directly!"

Dark Ice Nova Dragon shot a blast of red ice as Akiza felt the burning cold ice, screaming, "aghhhhhhhhhhh!" as her life points dropped from 7500 to 5500. She felt the burning cold, clutching onto her arms.

"So, this is what it feels like to duel a psychic dark signer," Akiza whispered, still feeling the freezing pain.

"I end my turn by placing one card face-down."

"My turn! I draw!" Akiza declared, drawing her next card. "I play the spell card Rose Summon! Now, by sending my top 5 cards from my deck to the grave, I can summon two monsters from my deck, so I summon Twilight Rose Knight and Lord Poison!" Twilight Rose Knight and Lord Poison appeared on Akiza's field. "Now, it's time for Lord Poison to give Twilight Rose a little tune up! I tune them together! Let the spirit of earth intertwine with the essence of the sky! I synchro summon the Black Rose Dragon!" Lord Poison twirled itself, making a cyclone, which engulfed Twilight Rose Knight before they burst into the light. Then, Black Rose Dragon appeared on the field with such brilliance. "Then, I use its effect to destroy all cards that are out on the field!"

"What!?" Ashley responded, eyes widening as she watched her monsters and cards burst from the field before her eyes, including Black Rose Dragon.

"Then, I play Monster Reborn to bring back Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza stated as Black Rose Dragon entered back onto the field. "Go Black Rose Dragon, attack Ashley directly!"

"Aghhhhhhhhh!" Ashley screamed, as she was attacked by the blast from Black Rose Dragon, bringing her life points from 8000 to 5600.

"I end my turn."

"Okay Akiza, you're going to pay for that! I draw!" Ashley glared, drawing her next card. "I play Monster Reborn, then I play Ice Reborn, so now I get back the two monsters you just destroyed!" Both Shadow Ice Girl and Dark Ice Nova Dragon returned back to Ashley's field. "Now, I sacrifice them to summon my Dark Snow Dragon!" Shadow Ice Girl and Ice Nova Dragon disappeared from the field and were replaced by a huge ferocious dragon that was filled with snow and ice. "Dark Snow Dragon, attack Akiza! Oh, and did I forget to tell you that his effect makes your dragon lose 1000 attack points?"

"Wha..." Akiza responded with bulging eyes before Dark Snow Dragon blasted a blizzard of snow right at her Black Rose Dragon, whose attack dropped by 1000 attack. "Aghhhhhhhh!" Akiza coughed up blood as her life points dropped from 5600 to 4000.

"I end my turn with three face-down cards."

"My turn, I draw," Akiza declared, drawing her next card as blood trinkled down her lips. "I play Monster Reborn to resummon my dragon in defense! Then, I play my spell card, Black Controller! I pay 1000 life points to take control of your dragon!" Dark Snow Dragon disappeared from Ashley's field and appeared in Akiza's field.

"No way!"

"Now, go Snow Dragon, attack Ashley directly!" Akiza shouted as Dark Snow Dragon shot out a gust of blizzard snow from its mouth directly at Ashley.

"Aghhhhhhh!" Ashely screamed, her life points dropping down from 5600 to 2600. Blood was beginning to drip slowly out of her mouth.

"I end my-"

"Not so fast, Akiza! I play my trap card Ice Wall! Here's how it works, I draw three cards. You must guess if the card is a monster, spell or trap with each draw. If you guess incorrectly, you lose 2000 life points. If you guess correctly, I draw the next one until I reach three," Ashley smirked, she drew her first card. "Which one is it?"

"It's a trap card."

"Nope, a spell," Ashley replied as a wall of ice smashed right on top of Akiza and her life points dropped to 2000, screaming in storng for dark signer said akiza

"I end my turn now."

"My turn! I draw!" Ashley smirked, drawing her next card. "Now, I get back my dragon!" Dark Snow Dragon returned back to Ashley's field. "Now then, I use my spell Cloner to clone my dragon!" Dark Snow Dragon instantly became three Dark Snow Dragons. "I send them to the grave, so I can summon my Earthbound Immortal Frost Demon!" The three Dark Snow Dragons disappeared and in their place was a huge blackish-red frosted demon with icicles on its teeth and claws. "Now, attack Akiza directly!"i play tarp bloody rose now i can keep all

but 3 if my life points "Aghhhhhhh!" yelled akiza as her life points dropped to 3 urk akiza yelled spiting as her shoes burned up long with her socks leaveing her bare footed

i paly spell form my hand earthbound eage now my earthbound god gets a 2nd atk

now atk akiza yelled ashley!

"Not so fast, Ashley! I play my face-down card Turn Wave, your battle ends now!" Akiza stated as a huge wave pushed back Earthbound Immortal Frost Demon.

"Fine, I end my turn with one face-down card."

"My turn!" Akiza shouted, drawing her next card. "I play Rose Dig! Now, I can bypass your monsters and attack you directly and my monsters' attack points are doubled! Now, go Black Rose Dragon! Attack Ashley and end this duel!" Black Rose Dragon took a huge gulp of breath, about to attack Ashley when...

"You wish, Akiza! I play my face-down card Ice Blaster This duel ends in a draw now!"

"WHAT!?"

"You got lucky, for now," Ashley smirked as ice crystals rained from the sky and poured on both Ashley and Akiza, bringing their life points down to zero. Ashley wiped the blood off her mouth, while Akiza laid there, barely trying to get up despite the pain all over her.

"A draw is not part of Goodwin's plan," Devack stated.

"Actually, I never expected her to win i never expected her to lose as will Though, it did help that she worked up Akiza enough to weaken her," Goodwin stated.

"What do you want me to do?" Devack asked Goodwin.

"Carly and I will finish off Akiza in a duel," Goodwin said, appearing with Carly at his side.

"So, are you the one who's behind all this? The one who brainwashed Leo, Luna and Ashley?" Akiza asked vengefully.

"I didn't brainwash them. You see soon they're happy as they are as will you be," Goodwin smirked evilly.

"The three of us will duel you," Carly smirked happily.

"Fine. You're on! I might be still be tired from that last duel with Ashley, but I still have the power to take on you two! Let's get this duel started!" Akiza shouted.

end if chapter

btw Youngbountygirl help edit this for me


	6. Chapter 6

YUGIOH 5D RETURN OF THE DARK SIGNERS

CHAPTER 6 AKIZA VS CARLY AND GOODWIN

"I'll go first. I draw!" Akiza said, drawing her next card from her deck. "I place two cards face-down, then summon Dark Verger in defense mode. Then, I play Rose Summon to summon Evil Thorn in defense mode. I end!"

"You call that a turn? I'll show you a real move. I draw!" Carly smirked, drawing her next card. "I place two cards face-down, then I summon Fortune Lady Water! I play Fortune Wave, now my Fortune Lady can bypass your monster's attack and you can't use your face-down cards this turn."

"Wha!?"

"Now, go Fortune Lady Water! Attack Akiza directly!" Carly declared as Fortune Lady Water shot a wave of water from behind and attacked Akiza directly.

"Utk!" Akiza yelled, spitting as her life points dropped to 6800.

"I'm not done yet. Next, I play Fortune Vines."

"Huh? I've never heard of that card before."

"Now, by sending one card from my hand into my grave, you lose 500 points," Carly smirked.

"Wha?" Akiza responded as she felt magic attack her directly and leaving her with 6300 life points remaining.

"I end my turn!"

"My turn! I draw!" Goodwin smirked, drawing a card. "I play four cards face-down, then I summon Weeping Idol. I then play my spell card Chaos, now I can special summon a dark tuner monster by removing a monster, who shares the same level as the monster I'm special summoning, from my deck. Now, I special summon Dark Tuner – Dark Goddess Witaka! I dark tune my Dark Tuner – Dark Godess Witaka with my Weeping Idol! When the moon is fun in the darkness, the whispering of the demon will be heard! Entice them over to death! Dark Synchro! Show yourself! I dark synchro summon Moon Dragon Quilla!" Dark Tunder – Dark Goddess Witaka twirled around, then created glowing rings to surround Weeping Idol before they shot into the sky and appeared as Moon Dragon Quilla. "Next, I play Sun Summer! Now, I can summon Fire Ant Ascator and another tuner monster! I tune them together! When the sun rises, it will illuminate all darkness! May you flood in light! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Sun Dragon Inti!" Goodwin's tuner monster created glowing rings that surrounded Fire Ant Ascator, then they shot into the sky and appeared as Sun Dragon Inti.

"Oh no. Goodwin summoned two strong monsters in one turn," Akiza responded in such shock.

"Now, go Sun Dragon and Moon Dragon, destroy Akiza's monsters!"

"Not so fast! I play my spell card Black Vines! I took no battle damage from that attack!"

"Fine, then I play my spell card called Damage Sun Dragon. You take damage equal to half my Sun Dragon's attack points," Goodwin smirked as Akiza gasped.

"Wha?" Akiza responded before being hit by sunlight from Sun Dragon Inti. "Aughhhhh!" Her life points dropped to 4700, coughing blood and feeling it running down her mouth. Akiza fell to her knees.

"Feeling tired already, Akiza? I'm just getting started. I end my turn!"

"My turn! I draw!" Akiza declared, drawing her next card as she got up on her feet. "I use my face-down card Rose Dragon Cave. I special summon two monsters, Twilight Rose Knight and Lord Poison! Now, time for a little tune up! Let the spirit of the earth intertwine with the essence of the sky. I syncrho summon the Black Rose Dragon! Then, I summon Majestic Dragon! Next, I give up 500 life points to summon Blood Rose in defense mode, so I tune them together and synchro summon the Majestic Rose Dragon and use her effect to destroy all your face-down cards!" Carly's and Goodwin's face-down cards were instantly destroyed from their Spell and Trap Card Zone. "Now, go my dragon, attack Carly's Fortune Lady Water!"

Akiza's Magestic Rose Dragon took in a gulp of breath and shot a dark blast at Carly's Fortune Lady Water, leaving her with 6800 life points as Carly cried, "aghhhhhhh!"

"Next, I play my spell card Black Gate Rose, now by sending the top five cards from my deck to my grave, my Black Rose Dragon can attack two times! Go, my dragon, destroy Goodwin's Sun Dragon and Moon Dragon!" Akiza shouted as her Magestic Rose Dragon attacked both of Goodwin's dragons.

"Aughh!" Goodwin cried as his life points dropped to 7300 life points.

"Akiza, you think you can get the upper hand, when you're really just hurting yourself! My Sun Dragon's effect kicks in! When he's destroyed, your monster is destroyed and you take damage equal to half of your monster's attack," Goodwin smirked.

"What!?" Akiza gasped as she watched her dragon burst from the field and leaving her with 3200 life points as blood began running down her forehead and mouth.

"And that's not all. On my next turn, my Moon Dragon returns and, using his effect, I get half your monster's attack points added to my life points."

"No way," Akiza muttered in shock, watching Goodwin's life points increase to 8900.

"That's not all! When my Moon Dragon is destroyed, I can summon back my Sun Dragon this turn."

"Fine, but I'm not done! I play my second face-down Call of the Haunted to bring back my Black Rose Dragon! Now, go Black Rose Dragon, attack Carly right now!" Akiza cried out as Black Rose Dragon took a huge gulp of breath and shot a dark blast from its mouth at Carly directly.

"Aughhhhh!" Carly cried as her life points dropped to 4300.

"I end my turn with another face-down card," Akiza ended.

"It's my turn. I draw!" Carly declared, drawing her next card. "I summon Fortune Lady Fire in defense mode, then I play Monster Reborn to bring my back my other Fortune Lady. Then, I play Fortune Tree, now by sending two monsters to my graveyard, I can summon Perfect Fortune Lady!"

"3000 attack points!"

"That's right! Next, I use its effect to destroy all your face-down cards!"

"No!" Akiza gasped, watching her face-down cards burst from the field.

"Go Perfect Fortune Lady, attack Black Rose Dragon!" Carly cried out as Perfect Fortune Lady twirled her wand and shot a blast of magic from it at Black Rose Dragon, bursting it from the field.

"Aughhhhh!" Akiza yelled as her life points dropped to 2600. "You fell for it!"

"What are you talking about?" Carly asked astounded.

"My face-down card can only be used when it's destroyed, so now I get back some life points equal to Majestic Dragon's attack!" Akiza glared as her life points rose to 5600, feeling her wounds healing instantly.

"I end my turn."

"I draw!" Goodwin stated. "Now, my Moon Dragon returns!" Moon Dragon Quilla returned to Goodwin's field. "Next, I play Moon Power, now your Majestic Dragon loses 1000 attack."

"What!? It can't be!" Akiza responded in shock.

"Now, go Moon Dragon, attack Akiza's dragon!" Goodwin shouted as Moon Dragon Quilla took a huge gulp of breath and shot a blast of moon dust at Akiza's Majestic Rose Dragon, bursting it from the field.

"Urk!" Akiza cried out as her life points dropped to 5100. "Majestic Rose Dragon, no!"

"Go Sun Dragon attack Akiza directly!" Goodwin cried out as Sun Dragon Inti took a huge gulp of breath and shot a blast of burning sun raze from its mouth.

"Aughh!" Akiza cried out, spitting as her life points dropped to 2100. She was having a hard time standing now, huffing and puffing. 'I'm taking so much and I'm tired. There's got to be a card in my deck that can help me hang on.'

"I end my turn with two face-down cards."

"It's my turn! I draw!" Akiza said, drawing her next card. "I play Rose Life Points to get back 2000 life points." Akiza's life points rose to 4100.

"Then, I play my trap card Meteor Flare! Now, I send two cards to the grave and you lose 2000 life points," Goodwin smirked, revealing his trap card.

"Wha?" Akiza gasped before being hit by meteors. "Aughhhhhh!" Her life points dropped back down to 2100. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Majestic Rose Dragon, then I play Majestic Force, now all your cards on your side are destroyed!" Carly's face-down cards and monster cards burst from the field. "Now, go Majestic Dragon, attack Carly directly!"

"Ughhhhh!" Carly cried as her life points dropped to 1300.

"Next, I play my spell card Double Rose Wave, now my dragon's attack points are doubled and your monsters are destroyed Goodwin!" Akiza glared as Goodwin's two dragons burst from the field. "Now, go my dragon, attack Goodwin directly!"

Black Rose Dragon took a huge gulp of air and blasted a dark blast directly at Goodwin as he cried, "aughhhh!" His life points dropping to 2900.

"I end my turn with another face-down card!" Akiza declared. 'I can do this! As long as I keep them from summoning their Immortals, I can win this!'

"My turn! I draw!" Carly declared, drawing her next card. "I play a monster face-down in defense, then end my turn! Finish her off, Goodwin!"

"Sure thing! I draw!" Goodwin declared, drawing his next card. "I play Earthbound Reborn by returning my dragons for one turn!" The two dragons returned to Goodwin's field. "Next, I play my field spell Earthbound World! Now, I send my dragons to my graveyard! Come forth, the ultimate destruction, the strong Earthbound God! Come forth Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca!" The dragons disappeared and out came Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca. "Now, I use this effect by skipping my battle phase, so I can get rid of all your life points, except one!"

"Wha!?" Akiza gasped as Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca shot out blue fire at her. "Aughhhhhhh!" She spat up blood again and fell right on her knees with sweat and blood running down her face. She was only left now with one life point.

"Next, I play my spell Double Turn Skip, now yours and Carly's turn are skipped."

"What!?"

"So, it's my turn again. I draw!" Goodwin smirked, drawing his next card.

"Then, that mean's I'm going to..."

"That's right, Akiza! Go Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca, kill Akiza!" Goodwin shouted boldly as Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca attacked Akiza directly, taking away the rest of her life points.

"Aughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Akiza screamed as her only remaining life point became 0.

"You have lost, Akiza," Carly stated emotionlessly. "You have two options. You can die or you can join us as Dark Signers. Think about your friends, they will be dead soon anyways, if you join us. You still have some of your so called friends already with us. Know that the twins and Ashley are still with us when the king of the netherworld returns. If you're one of us, we can make this world turn out the way we want. Don't you want to get revenge on the ones you made you crush your duel runner and put you in the ER for a long time?"

"You know what you need to do," Goodwin stated.

"If I don't join, I'll die and who knows what will happen, but if I join, I'll see some of my friends. Okay, I'll join," Akiza decided.

"Good. Now then, Ashley will change you into a dark signer," Goodwin said, showing a smirk up his lips. "Welcome to the dark signers, Akiza."

"Aughhhhhh!" Akiza cried as a dark light surrounded her shirt and shorts socks shoes turned black, along with her eyes and gloves.

"This power, it feels so perfect! A girl can get used to this!" Akiza said with a smile.

"Jack is drawing near. You four wait over there! I want to see the look on his face when he sees that his friends have joined us," Carly smirked, her eyes showing from under her hood.

Jack and Crow were trying to avoid the spiders just when they noticed something in the sky. Crow mentioned, "now, the sky lit up again. That means another dark signer is out there!"

"I don't like this, Crow. Something's happened to Akiza. My mark is telling me we have to stop these dark signers, now that our path is clear again. Let's get to the beach right away!" Yusei said.

"Yusei, can you hear me?" Dr. Fudo called.

"Dad, what is it?" Yusei asked.

"I've come to inform you that you need to be ready for anything. You won't like what you see when you get to the beach, but as I said before, I can't help you anymore, so you find out yourself what happened."

"Jack, ride up to the beach," Yusei told Jack as he rode his Duel Runner to the beach and began searching for Akiza.

"Akiza, where are you!?" Jack yelled.

"You should be more worried about yourself, Jack," Carly and Goodwen said together.

"Carly! Snap out of it! You're back with them again! What happened to Leo, Luna, Ashley and Akiza!?" Jack asked in shock.

"Still the same old Jack. You'll never understand," Carly said.

"And Jack, if you want to know what happened, see for yourself. Now, you four may step up," Goodwin smirked as Leo, Luna, Ashley and Akiza removed their hoods at the same time.

"WHAT!? This can't be! Leo, Luna, Ashley and Akiza! You four are the new dark signers!? But why? What kind of lies did they fill your heads with!?" Jack asked angrily.

"Shut it, Jack. They're not lies. You just don't understand," Akiza stated coldly.

"But you will understand in time and why we joined," Ashley smirked.

"We're happy the way things are and there's nothing you can do to change our minds," Leo added.

"Jack, just face it! This was meant to be. We are what we are and you can't save us nor do we want to be saved. We're fine being dark signers," Luna stated emotionlessly.

"You really are brainwashed!" Jack responded in utter shock.

"No, they're not. You will find out soon enough," Carly said with a smirk up her lips.

"Brother, I'll handle him," Roman said, stepping forward. "Now Jack, it will be Carly and I versus you in this duel. It won't be anything you've ever seen before!"

"Then let's duel!" Jack shouted, getting out his duel disk. "I've got to get pass you two and save this world or my name isn't Jack Atlas!"

end if chapter

btw Youngbountygirl help edit this for me


	7. Chapter 7

YUGIOH 5D RETURN OF DARK SIGNERS

CHAPTER 7 DARK SIGNER CARLY AND DARK SIGNER ROMAN VS SIGNER JACK

"This duel will be a turbo duel," Carly explained. "Go, Speed World 2!"

"Oh, and Jack, the duel will start off with me, then Carly, then you. Now, I draw!" Roman cried out, drawing his next card. "I summon Ground Spider in defense mode, then I play three cards face-down. Next, I play Spider Summoner. Now, I can summon Anther Spider Monster, so I can summon Relinquished Spider in defense mode. I end my turn."

"I draw!" Carly declared, drawing her next card. "I summon Fortune Lady Water in defense mode, then I play two cards face-down! Next, I play the spell card Fortune Turn, now I can summon an extra monster this turn, so I send my monster to the grave to summon Fortune Lady Dark in attack mode. I end my turn!"

"Then, it's my move," Jack declared, drawing his next card. I summon Dark Resonator, then I play my Dragon Combo spell card. Now, I special summon Twin-Sword Marauder! My second effect of my spell card kicks in and my Resonator gets an extra level, so now I tune my Dark Resonator with my Twin-Sword Marauder. Witness as great power is fortified into a single vessel, as might becomes even mightier! I syncrho summon the Red Dragon Archfiend!" Dark Resonator tuned in with Twin-Sword Marauder and came out as Red Dragon Archfiend. "Next, I play Resonator Call to place a resonator monster to my hand. Next, I play Resonator Summon, so I can summon these two Chain Resonator Force Resonator! Then, I play three cards face-down! Next, I play Resonant Destruction, now I took one of your monsters out. Say goodbye to your monster, Carly! Now, go Red Dragon Archfiend! Attack Carly right now with Crimson Flair!" Red Dragon Archfiend attacked one of Carly's monsters.

"Aughhhhhhhh!" Carly screamed as her life points dropped from 8000 to 5000.

"I end!"

"So Jack, you decided to start with one of your best monsters right away? Well, don't think that changes anything! It's my move! I draw!" Roman cried out, drawing his next card. "Now, you will see the power of the dark signers. I play Cost Down and Cost Summon, now, I summon Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon. Then, I send one of my two monsters to my grave to summon Mother Spider in attack mode. My spell has another effect: by sending a spell card from my deck to my graveyard, I lower Ground Spider's level to level 1."

"What?"

"I dark tune my Ground Spider and my Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon! When the shadows are devoured by darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light! Come forth Underground Archfiend!" Roman declared as Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon tuned in with Ground Spider and came out as Underground Arachnid with 2400 attack and 1200 defense.

"So what? Your monster is still too weak to take out my dragon!"

"I'll use my fiend's effect by taking your monster and equipping him to my monster for one turn!" Roman corrected as Jack gasped and watched his monster being taken and equipped to Roman's synchro monster. "Next, I play Arch Destroy, so all the monsters you have out are destroyed and you can't use any spells or traps till the end of this attack. Now go Underground Arachnid , attack Jack directly!"

Underground Arachnid crawled up to Jack, then slashed him with its claws as Jack grasped onto his chest, where he was scratched at, and cried out, "aughhhhhh!" and his life points dropped down from 8000 to 6100.

"Now Mother Spider, attack Jack!"

"Not so fast, Roman! I play my trap card Return of the Archfiend, so now I get my Archfiend back!"

"What?" Roman gasped before watching Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend return and whacked its tail against Underground Arachnid. "Aughhhhhh!" and his life points dropped from 8000 to 7600.

"Oh, my trap card has another effect. You lose another 1000 life points whenever you lose a monster."

"What?" Roman gasped, then felt himself burning from red hot fire. "aughhhhh!" His life points dropped from 7600 to 5600. "I end my turn."

"It's my move! I draw!" Carly shouted, drawing her next card. "I play Brain Control and take control of your dragon." Red Dragon Archfiend instantly was moved to Carly's side of the field. "Next, I play Fortune Lady Freezer spell to freeze your other face-down card!" A Fortune Lady with a crystal blue wand shot a breeze of frost, freezing Jack's face-down card into a black of ice before disappearing. "Now, go Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Jack!"

"I don't think so, Carly! I play a spell card from my hand Damage Stopper! Now, I only lose 1000 life points this turn from the attack!" Jack declared as his Red Archfiend Attacked him and his life points dropped to 5100.

"Fine, then I end my turn with one card face-down."

"Now, it's my turn! I draw!" Jack declared, drawing his next two cards. "Now, I'll show you how it's done! I play two cards face-down, then I summon Majestic Dragon!"

"Jack is going to use the card he used to beat Carly last time!" Leo cried out.

"Don't worry Leo, my dear brother has this duel under control," Goodwin assured.

"I play my spell card, Resonator Summon, now I can summon one resonator monster and I summon Barrier Resonator! Now, I can tun my level 1 Barrier Resonator with my level 1 Majestic Dragon and my level 8 Red Dragon Archfiend. A lone single polished light become the true high-ruler and illuminate the earth! Shine your light! Synchro Summon! The Great Soul Majestic Red Dragon! Next, I play my face-down card Call of the Haunted to bring back my Red Dragon Archfiend. Next, I play my spell card, Dragon Traper. Now, I use my trap card I just played face-down, so I can play Assault Mode Activate. I send Red Dragon Archfiend to the grave to summon Red Dragon Archfiend Assault Mode! Next, I play Assault Cannon Wave! Say goodbye to one of your spider monsters, Roman! I pick your strongest!" Jack declared.

"This doesn't change anything, Jack!"

"Now, go Red Dragon Archfiend Assault Mode, attack Roman's spider!" Jack shouted as Red Dragon Archfiend Assault Mode took a deep breath and shot a blast of red hot fire at Underground Arachnid.

"Aughhhhhhhhh!" Roman screamed as his life points dropped down to 6400.

"Next, I play Dragon Blocker to keep my dragon from destroying my monsters. Now, go Majestic Red Dragon, attack Roman!"

Majestic Red Dragon shot hot fire from its mouth right at Roman as he screamed, "aughhhhhhh!" and his life points dropped down from 6400 to 2600.

"Now, my dragon goes to my graveyard, however, when he is destroyed, I can resummon my Red Dragon Archfiend," Jack declared as Red Dragon Archfiend was resummoned back to the field. "I play Red Dragon Vase, now I can draw two more cards. I end my turn with one more face-down."

"It's my turn now!" Roman said, drawing his next card. "I play the field spell Spider Web, then I play Spider Reborn! I can summon to a 1 star spider monster! Now, I send them to my graveyard, so I can summon Perfect Spider in attack mode!"

"So what? He's still weak against my monster!"

"I use his effect on the turn he's summoned to gain an extra 1000 attack points. In return, one of your monsters loses 1000 attack. I pick your Majestic Red Dragon!" Roman smirked as Jack gasped and watched his Majestic Red Dragon's attack drop from 1000 attack. "Now, go my spider, attack Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend!" Perfect Spider shot a web from its behind, wrapping and suffocating Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend until it burst from the field.

"Aughhhhhhhh!" Jack cried out as his life points dropped down to 4300.

"Now, I play Spider Attacker by sending the top 10 cards from my deck to my grave and attacking again. Now, go Perfect Spider, attack Jack's Majestic Dragon!" Roman declared as Perfect Spider shot its web, wrapping it around Majestic Red Dragon, suffocating it, then bursting it from the field

"Aughhh!" Jack cried out as his life points dropped down to 3300.

"I end my turn with one face-down card and with one monster in defense mode, who can only be summoned at the end of my turn," Roman said as a monster was summoned in defense mode.

end if chapter

btw Youngbountygirl help edit this for me


	8. Chapter 8

YUGIOH 5D RETURN OF DARK SIGNERS

CHAPTER 8 The Battle Comes to an End

"My turn! I draw!" Carly cried out. "I summon Fortune Lady Light in defense mode, then I play Fortune Return. Now, I can summon two more monsters this turn, so I summon Fortune Lady Fire. Then, I send two of them to my graveyard. Now, the doors to the Netherworld will open again and the great immortals will feed on the spirits of New Domino City. I summon Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu. Attack Jack now!"

"Aughhhhhhhhh!" Jack yelled as his life points went down from 5100 to 2600.

"I end my turn, Jack."

"My turn! I draw!" Jack said. "I summon Clock Resonator, then I play Offer to the Dragon, so I can summon one more monster this turn. I summon Mirror Resonator. Now, I double tune my level 1 Mirror Resonator with my level 3 Clock Resonator and my level 8 Red Dragon Archfiend Burning Soul. Behold, as the stars high above the sky and the fire deep down below in the Earth collide in the cosmic explosion to Syncho summon Red Nova Dragon!" Mirror Resonator, Clock Resonator and Red Dragon Archfiend were tuned together and out came Red Nova Dragon. "Red Nova Dragon gets an extra 500 attack for every tunner in my graveyard, and I have three!" Red Nova Dragon's attack rose to 4500.

"What? 4500 attack?"

"I play Red Dragon Reborn to resummon my Red Dragon Archfiend! Next, I play Blazing Cave, now the spells and traps you and Roman have are now destroyed! Go, my dragon, attack Carly's Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu!" Jack shouted as Red Nova Dragon attacked and destroyed Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu.

"Aughhhhh!" Carly yelled as her life points went down to 4500. "Hold up! Your dragon should've returned to your deck!"

"You failed to see the trap card I played earlier, Red Dragon Fire. This trap keeps my dragon from returning to my deck. Now, go Majestic Red Dragon, attack Carly!" Jack cried out as Majestic Red Dragon attacked Carly directly.

"Aughhhhhhhhhh!" Carly cried out as her life points went down from 4500 to 500. "Urk." Carly began coughing up spit.

"I am not done yet. I play Red Nova Wave! Now, if I have three dragons out, I get two more attacks!"

"Hold on Jack," Roman smirked. "I play my spell, Life Point Return. This spell card returns my life points to 6400 by removing all the cards, from my graveyard, from play and sending four cards from my deck to my grave."

"So what? Now, go Red Nova Dragon, attack Roman's Spider!" Jack shouted as Red Nova Dragon attacked Roman's monster.

"Aughhhhh!" Roman yelled as his life points dropped from 6400 to 3800.

"Now, go Red Nova Dragon, attack Roman again and finish him off!" Jack shouted once more as Red Nova Dragon made its way to attack Roman directly when...

"Not so fast, Jack! I play my spell from my hand called Immortal Life Points. This spell lets me gain an extra 1000 life points, if you destroy an immortal this turn," Roman smirked before feeling the attack from Red Nova Dragon. "aughhhhhhhh!" And his life points dropped from 4800 to 300.

"Next, I play Dragon Chaos Reborn. I can summon a monster from my extra deck, if I pay 3000 life points," Jack said as his life points dropped from 5100 to 2100. "Rend the obsidian darkness! Scorch the Heaven and Earth! Isolated, absolute king! Synchro Summon! Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend was instantly summoned onto the field. "I end my turn."

"He's got four monsters out," Carly said.

"Don't you worry, Carly. I will win us the match, when Jack causes his own downfall," Roman smirked. "I play a spell card known as Perfect Offering. Now, I can remove two monsters from Palu by paying 200 life points, then summon two level 1 monsters. Then, I send them to my grave. Oh souls of the dead, who lurk in my light of destiny! Grant me the power to lead the dark truth in this protean world! Hahahaha! Appear now, Earthbound Immortal Ura! Now, I play Earthbound Eater Wave! Now, my Ura gets an extra 1000 attack points for every monster you have on the field and, by my count, that's four!" Earthbound Immortal Ura gained an extra 4000 attack. "Next, I play this spell card, Earthbound Dead Rating! Now, you can't use any spells or traps this turn. Then, I play Immortal Draw, so I draw five cards, then play three of them face-down!"

'What? But I'm the king of turbo dueling! I can't lose to them! I won't let that happen!' Jack said to himself before saying, "I play my spell Red Drawer! This quick-play spell lets me draw five cards and your turns are skipped."

"Fine. Have it your way, Jack. I'll just finish you off next turn," Roman glared.

'It all comes down to this, my final turn,' Jack thought to himself. "I draw!" He drew his next card. "I play Red Nova Summer! This spell card removes all, but my Red Nova Dragon from play for this turn! Now, I can summon out my Red Dragon of Flames and Burning Fiend! Next, I play Level Burning, so now Red Nova loses four levels for this turn. I tune my level 4 Red Dragon of Flames with my Burning Fiend and my level 8 Red Nova Dragon! Behold, as king of all dragons and demons become one with the flames, its limit excels! I syncho summon Burning Red Magma Dragon!" Red Dragon of Flames, Burning Fiend and Red Nova Dragon tuned together and appeared as Burning Red Magma Dragon in such brilliance.

"Shit! It has 4500 attack points," Carly gasped.

"Next, I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards, then I play Monster Reborn to resummon my Red Nova Dragon. Then, I play My Deal with a Demon. Now, all of my removed from play monsters return to the field!" Jack smirked.

"What? He gets FIVE monsters!?" Roman gasped.

"Now, here's my dragon's effect! By removing all of my dragons I have out for one turn, my dragon gets his attack points doubled and can attack you two times!"

"What? It gets 10,000 attack points!?" Carly cried out.

"Oh, and at the end of my turn, all my removed from play monsters come back. Next, I play Red Nova Dealer! Now, when my turn's over, my Burning Red Magma Dragon won't have to return to my deck at the end of my turn, so I now play my final spell card Bypass Demon! For this turn only, I can bypass all monsters that are out on the field!"

"What?" Roman responded with widened eyes.

"Shit, Jack may just win," Leo said.

"Watch now! Go Burning Red Magma Dragon, attack Roman and Carly directly!" Jack yelled.

"Not so fast, Jack! I play my face-down Earthbound Deal! Now, Carly and I lose all, but one life point and your turn is skipped," Roman glared.

"Fine. I'll just win this duel next turn. Besides, your spell card's effect is over anyways."

"That's where you're wrong, Jack. My spell card has another effect. You see, my Earthbound Eater Wave's other effect is, by removing it from play, I can use its effect again. On this turn, my Earthbound Immortal Ura will have another 9000 attack points! Now, goo Earthbound Immortal Ura, attack Jack!" Roman shouted as Earthbound Immortal Ura went on its way to attack Jack directly.

"I don't think so! I play my spell, Damage Return! Now, all damage I would have taken this turn is returned to you, Roman!"

"Not so fast, Jack! I play my other face-down card, Impact Return! This sends the damage I was about to take right back to you and doubles it!" Roman smirked.

"What!? Aughhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Jack screamed as his life points hit 0. His Duel Runner crushed and he fell right on his side. "Aughhhhh!"

"It's over, Jack. We win," Roman said.

"Now then Jack, we're going to give you the same offer we gave the others, so you can either die and turn to dust or join us and become a dark signer. Think about it Jack, if you become a dark signer, you can have all the power you need! You can become king again! It's not like you were ever going to beat Yusei in a duel as you are now! However, if you become a dark signer, you will have the power to beat Yusei and you can be by my side again. I need you, Jack. Do the right thing and join us. Get all the power you can ever dream of having," Carly said with such temptation.

"She's right, Jack. Join us."

"They're right. It's time I did things for myself and not the way Yusei wanted it," Jack whispered to himself, wiping the blood off his mouth from the fall off his duel runner. "Okay, let's get this over with then."

"Carly, you can be the one to turn Jack into a dark signer," Roman said. "Welcome to the dark signers, Jack."

"Aughhhhhhhhh!" Jack yelled as dark light came around him and his eyes, jacket, shirt, pants, gloves and shoes turned black. "This power! It's perfect! Yusei will get what's coming to him, when he dies! So, what do we do next?

"Don't forget Crow. He will need to be taken care of," Goodwin said.

"Well Jack, we still need two more dark signers. As soon as we do that, then we can kill Yusei and Crow," Ashley said.

"So, who will be the last two dark signers then?" Jack asked.

"It will be Toby and his girlfriend Maria. As soon as we get them, then you and Goodwin can kill Yusei and Crow," Leo smirked.

"Master Goodwin sir, I have a favor to ask you," Luna said.

"What is it?" Goodwin asked.

"Well, after we get the last two dark signers, there's still one to two Immortals left, so won't it make sense, if we get two extra dark signers after Toby and Maria? It would be right for all the Immortals to be free when the King of the Netherworld returns, right?" Luna asked.

"You have a good point there, Luna. The king of the netherworld did say the long forgotten immortals still lives and were not destroyed long ago. Okay then, we will get four more dark signers: Toby, Maria and two others and, if I would have to guess, you have someone in mind, Luna?"

"Yes, I do, sir. His name is Lester. I know the king of the netherworld would use his great powers to make Lester alive and human, so I can duel him and make him a dark signer, so he can be my boyfriend."

"Okay Luna. Lester will become one of us," Goodwin agreed. "However, that still leaves one more immortal without a host."

"Master Goodwin, I have someone in mind," Akiza said.

"Who might that be, Akiza?"

"I want to turn Yusei into one, as Carly showed us before all of you. Then, if I kiss him, I can turn him into a dark signer, if he does not agree to be one, so I'll make Yusei join us."

"Okay, so it will be done as you want. I'll let you and Jack team up against Yusei and Crow in a tag-team duel," Goodwin said.

"Thank you, master," Akiza said.

"Today will be the best day ever! Not only is today the death of all the signers, but today will be the day we free all the immortals when the King of the Netherworld returns, so we can turn this world insto darkness! Then, we will remake the world in our image for us to rule!"

"Yusei, did you see that? The sky just lit up again!" Crow stated.

"I know. That means another new dark signer just appeared for us to face, but I don't like where this is going. My mark is telling me that something happened to Jack. What's going on here?" Yusei wondered worriedly.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, we have to stop these dark signers, Yusei," Crow said.

"We best be going. There aren't anymore spiders coming now!"

Suddenly, a robot appeared in front of Yusei and Crow, saying, "there is something up ahead. You can't get passed me."

"So, now they're sending robots after us?" Crow asked confused.

"It would seem that way," Yusei said.

"I sent a robot to keep Yusei and Crow busy, so Leo and Ashley can get moving. We need Toby and Maria to become dark signers before Crow and Yusei get here. Luna, we need you to turn Lester into a dark signer before they get here as soon. As soon as all three of them join, then we will let Yusei and Crow get here," Goodwin said.

"Then, we can put the final part of our plan into effect," Roman said.

end if chapter

btw Youngbountygirl help edit this for me


	9. Chapter 9

YUGIOH 5D'S RETURN OF THE DARK SIGNERS

CHAPTER 9 TOBY AND MAIRA VS DARK SIGNER ASHLEY AND LEO

"Misty called and told me to meet her here and bring you along, but she's not here yet. I wonder what's holding her up?" Toby explained.

"I'm sure your sister will be here any minute now," Maria assured with a hopeful smile.

Suddenly, a lightning bolt hit the ground, causing Toby and Maria to jump backwards, landing their butts on the ground. Misty appeared in her dark signers cloak, saying, "finally, I've found you two. It's high time you both become dark signers, like me,and the only way king could bring you back was to have spirt shere a body with anther pason that paosn being the future son

of yusei and akiza who happen to have the some name you do and you can sitch any time as it seem my future self told them to name him that that is way maria is here to she is has girl firend and you he shere body and you all has memry to that is way we wigth few horu to call you here so you get use to

hole two sprit in one body deal and you're going to duel Leo and Ashley here."

"What!? Become a dark signer? What are you babbling about? Have you lost your mind!?" Toby asked, confused, since he wasn't around when the dark signers first attacked or heard about them.

it see you don't have all ahs mermys yet way don't you ask other toby who they am sure he know all about them he can inform you as duel go on

"You will become dark signers or you will die in this duel," Leo smirked as Toby furrowed his eyebrows.

"I suppose I have no choice, do I?"

"Nope. Now, let's duel!" Ashley said, getting out her duel disk.

"I'm joining too! We're not turning into dark signers!" Maria stated.

"Right!" Toby agreed.

"Leo and I will go first. I'll start things off by playing the spell Ice Kingdom. Now, I can draw three cards from my deck to my hand and summon two monsters once per turn," Ashley smirked, drawing three cards. "I summon Ice Dragon Level 4 and my Cold Enchanter, then I discard two cards, so my enchanter gets an extra 600 attack!"

"Wha, 2300 attack points?" Maria gasped.

"Next, I play Level Up to send my Ice Dragon Level 4 to the grave, so I can summon my Ice Dragon Level 7. Next, I play my spell card Jark of Ice, so I can draw two cards, then I play 3 the Ice Drawer, so I can draw three more cards. Then, I play two cards face-down, then end my turn!"

"Okay, then it's my turn. I draw!" Leo smirked, drawing his next card. "This is awesome! I play the spell card, Morphtronic Base! Now, I can special summon a Dark Morphtronic Scorpion, in defense, mode and a Dark Morphtronic Celfon. Then, I use its effect by rolling a die." A die rolled onto the ground and landed on a 6. "Oh yes, six! Now, I can draw six cards in my hand! Then, I summon Dark Morphtroinc Staplen in attack mode. I play the spell card Morphtronic Falling, now my Staplen gets an extra 1000 attack points until my next turn. Then, I play Morphtronic Draw, so now I can draw three more cards. I end my turn with two face-down cards!"

"My turn, I draw!" Maria started. "I summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon Chick, then send him to the grave to summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon." Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared boldly onto the field with glowing crimson eyes.

"So, it's true. You use a dark deck. All the more reason you need to be a dark signer. Give into your inner darkness," Ashley smirked.

"I play two cards face-down, then I play Card of Sanctity, so we all must draw six cards from our decks."

"Fine by us," Ashley said as she, Toby, Leo and Maria drew six cards from their deck to their hand.

"Now, I play Red Wave, now I can summon another monster that has Red-Eyes in its name, so I summon Red-Eyes Wyvern. Then, I send my Red-Eyes to my graveyard, so I can summon a Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon. Next, I play two cards face-down! Now, since I have two dragons in my grave, my Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon gets an extra 600 attack points."

"Wha? 3400 attack points?"

"Now, go my Red-Eyes, take out Ashley's Cold Enchanter!" Maria cried out as Red-Eyes Black Dragon took a huge gulp of breath and blast fire from its mouth at Cold Enchanter.

"Aughhhhhhhhh!" Ashley cried as her life points dropped from 8000 to 6900.

"Next, I play my spell Bypass, so I can bypass your monster and attack with my other monsters. Now, go Red-Eyes Wyvern, attack Ashley directly!" Maria yelled as Red-Eyes Wyvern blast fire from its mouth at Ashley.

"Aughhhhh!" Ashley screamed as her life points dropped to 5000. "Urk! You're going to pay for that, Maria! I play my face-down card, Ice Destroyer! Now, your face-down cards and your Red-Eyes Wyvern are destroyed, and you take 1000 points of damage!"

"Wha?" Maria gasped before feeling her life points drop to 7000 and watching her monsters burst from the field. "Urk! I end my turn."

"My turn! I draw!" Toby said. "I summon Telekinetic Shocker, then I play my spell Psychic Wave, so I can summon two more monsters this turn. I summon Destructotron, then I send him to my grave, so I can summon Overdrive Teleporter Then, I play my spell Teleporter, so I can make a clone of my Overdrive Teleporter. However, he is removed from play until my next turn. Now, I can play another spell Teleporter Wave, so now your Staplen loses 1000 attack points!"

"What?" Leo responded.

"Now, go Overdrive Teleporter, attack Leo's Staplen!" Toby shouted as Overdrive Teleporter attacked Dark Morphtronic Steplen.

"Aughhhhhh!" Leo cried as his life points dropped to 7300.

"I'm not done yet! I play my spell Grave Teleporter. Now, say goodbye to your Morphtronic Celfon!" Toby said as Morphtronic Celfon burst from the field. "My second effect kicks in! Whenever your monster id destroyed, you lose 1000 points of damage!"

"What!?" Leo gasped as he felt his life points drain to 6300.

"I end my turn with two face-down cards!"

"My turn! I draw!" Leo glared, drawing his next card. "You will pay for what you did! I use my spell card effect again, so now I summon my Dark Morphtronic Boomboxen and Dark Morphtronic Lighton! Now, it's time."

"Time to what?" Toby asked, confused.

"When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light! Come forth, I dark synchro summon my Dark Power Tool Dragon!" Leo smirked as he synchro summoned his darker version of his Power Tool Dragon. "Next, I tune my Dark Power Tool with my Dark Lighton! The courage and power to protect the future of the planet is a revolution! Dark Synchro Summon! Evolve Dark Life Steam Dragon! Next, I play Monster Reborn to resummon my Power Tool Dragon, then I'll use his effect, so now you have to pick three cards!"

"I pick that one."

"Nice pick, for me that is. I play Double Tool C&D, now Power Tool gets an extra 100 attack points! Next, I play Morphtronic Revolution! Now, I summon my Dark Morphtronic Fighter in attack mode, then go into my Battle Phase! Go Life Steam Dragon, take out Toby's Destructotron and Power Tool, take out Toby's Teleporter!" Leo smirked as both his monsters began charging after Toby's monsters.

"Aughhhhhh!" Toby cried out as his life points dropped down to 7100.

"Now, I play my quick-play spell Morphtronic Diger! Now, my Dark Morphtronic Fighter gets an extra 1000 attack points! Now, go Dark Morphtronic Fighter, attack Toby!" Leo shouted as Morphtronic Fighter grabbed Toby by the hair and punched him in the stomach.

"Urk!" Toby cringed, spitting and his life points dropped to 5400. Then, Toby fell on his knees, holding his stomach as blood began running down his mouth. 'This kid is too good. I've never faced anyone that can hurt me like this before.'

you may have not faced some like him befor but I have together we you can for sure draw card form our deck so we can win

"I end my turn."

"It's my turn! I draw!" Ashley smirked, drawing her next card. "I send Ice Dragon Level 7 to the graveyard to summon Ice Dragon Level 8! Then, I play my second Level Up card, so I can send my Ice Dragon Level 8 to the graveyard, so I can summon my Dark Ice Dragon Level 10 in attack mode. Then, I summon my Dark Fire Nova Dragon and my Cyber Ice Queen! Now, I tune them together! Behold, as the gates to the land of ice opens up and snow ice fall together and the world becomes darkness, I dark synchro summon Dark Red Blizzard Dragon! Now, go Red Blizzard Dragon, attack Maria's dragon!" Red Blizzard Dragon took a huge gulp of breath and shot red icy blast from its mouth at Maira's Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon.

"Aguhhhhh!" Maria yelled as her life points dropped down to 6000.

"Now, go Ice Dragon, attack Maira directly!" Ashley smirked as Dark Ice Dragon Level 10 took a huge gulp of breath and shot dark ice at Mira from its mouth.

"Aughhhhhhhhhhh!" Maria cried out, spitting as her life points dropped to 3000 and she fell on her knees, blood running down her mouth and forehead.

"Ashley... so much... power," Maria muttered.

btw wahn said switch I mean both toby can witch like yugi and atem or how yuya yuto Yugo yuri do in arc v manga so balsic when witch so do there looks and voices

end if chapter

btw Youngbountygirl help edit this for me


	10. Chapter 10

YUGIOH 5D'S RETURN OF THE DARK SIGNERS

CHAPTER 10 TOBY AND MARIA

"I end my turn with one face-down card," Ashley said. "And play my quick-play spell from my hand, Turn Draw, so now you draw a card this turn and loose 1000 life points."

"What!?" Maria cried out, trying to stand up only to fall to her knees again. Her life points dropped to 2000, being struck, and fell to the ground unconscious.

After a while, Maria woke up, getting up on her feet and saying, "that really hurt. I play my spell Red Eyes Reborn, so come back Red Eyes Darkness Dragon! Next, I play Red Eyes Metal Wave, so now I can send my Red Eyes to the graveyard to bring out Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon and he gets 400 extra attack points for every dragon I have in my graveyard and I have four."

"What? It has 4300 attack points!" Ashley cried out.

"Now, I play Dragon Jar. I add two monsters from my deck to my hand, whose name is the same as the one in my grave, so now I have two more Red-Eyes added to my hand. Then, I play Monster Reborn to resummon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Then, I play my spell Red-Eyes Fusion, so now I can fuse my three Red-Eyes together to summon my Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Then, I play my second copy of Red-Eyes Reborn to resummon my Red Eyes Black Dragon. Next, I summon my tuner Monster Red-Eyes Cave Dragon, then I play Cost Down to lower Red-Eyes to level 2, so now my level 2 Red-Eyes Cave Dragon tunes in with my level 6 Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Behold, as the dragons unite into one and form in blazing inferno, I synchro summon Red-Eyes Blazer Dragon!"

"What, it has 3000 attack points!"

Now, since there are three more dragons in my grave, my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's attack points are now 5500!" Maria' smirked. "Now, go my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, take out Ashley's Red Blizzard Dragon!" Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon unleashed a firey blast from its mouth at Ashley's Red Blizzard Dragon, bursting it from the field.

"Aughhhhhh!" Ashley screamed, her life points dropping to 2800. "Urk..." She spat blood, due to the attack. "Not bad Maria, but you will still loose."

"Now, go Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, take out Ashley's Ice Dragon!" Maria cried out as Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, each head, took a gulp of breath and fired at Ice Dragon, bursting it from the field.

"Aughhhhhhhhhh!" Ashley cried out as her life points dropped to 300.

"Now, go Red-Eyes Blazer Dragon, wipe out the rest of Ashley's life points!"

"You wish, Maria. I play my face-down trap card, Ice Pit. If a water attribute monster was destroyed this turn, your attack is negated!"

"Fine, I end my turn," Maria said.

"It's my turn, draw!" Toby stated. "Now, the clone of my Over Drive Teleporter returns, if I pay 2000 life points." His life points dropped from 5400 to 2400. "Now, I can summon Psychic Commander! Then, I play Cost Down to lower my monster's level, so I can summon Prime Material Dragon Psychic Snail. Then, I play Sname Wave to lower my monster's level to 1. So, now I tune them together and synchro summon Hyper Psychic Blaster. Then, I play my psell Blaster Wave, so I can activate my trap from my hand this turn. I play Assault Mode Activate, now I send my Hyper Psychic Blaster to the grave to summon my Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode. Then, I play another Cost Down. Now, I can play my spell Assault Blaster to resummon my two monsters from my grave, Psychic Commander and Psychic Snail. Then, I send both of them to my graveyard. To summon my Psychic Destroyer."

"What? 4000 attack points!?" Leo gasped.

"Now, I play Psychic Tool Wave. Now, my Destroyer, for this turn, only gets an extra 1000 attack. Now, go Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode! Take out Life Steam Dragon!" Toby shouted as Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode destroyed and burst Dark Life Steam Dragon from the field.

"Aughhhhhh!" Leo cried out, his life points dropping from 6300 to 5700.

"Now, I play my spell card De Spell to destroy your Double Tool."

"What!? No way!"

"Now, go Psychic Destroyer, take out Power Tool Dragon!" Toby cried out as Psychic Destroyer completely denigrated Power Tool Dragon.

"Aughhhhhhhhh!" Leo cried, his life points dropping to 3000.

"Next, I play my Psychic Blocker spell card by lowering my Blaster's attack to 2500, so he can attack you again!"

"What!? Aughhhhhhhh!" Leo cried once more, his life points now 500. "Urk!" He began spitting out blood. "Okay Toby, that's it! I play my face-down card Morphtronic Seal. Now, thanks to this trap, all of your monsters are destroyed and, for every one destroyed, I get back a Morphtronic monster from my grave."

"What!?" Toby gasped, watching his monsters burst from the field and seeing Leo gain a Morphtronic monster. "I end my turn."

"I draw!" Ashley shouted, drawing a card. "I play Hole of Darkness! Say goodbye to your monsters as they are destroyed and, in return, I get three level 1 ice monsters on my side of the field. Now, I will send them to my graveyard, so I can summon my Earthbound Immortal Frost Demon! Now, my Immortal, attack and kill Maria right now!" Earthbound Immortal Frost Demon attacked Maria directly.

"Aughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Maria yelled as her life points dropped to 0 and she coughed up blood. She fell to her knees once her eyes want blank as she hit the ground

"I win, Maria," Ashley smirked.

"MARIA NO!" Toby cried out.

"My turn!" Leo smirked, drawing her card. "I draw! I play the spell Last Turn Recall! This brings back my Dark Tool and my Dark Life Steam back, then I play the spell card Dragon Calling to call back my Life Steam. Now, I will send my three monsters to my grave, so I can summon my Eathbound Immortal King of the Underworld!" Earthbound King of the Underworld appeared from the field ferociously.

"It has 4000 attack!" Toby cried in shock.

"Now, go my Earthbound God, attack Toby!" Leo yelled as Earthbound Immortal King of the Underworld attacked Toby directly.

"Aughhhhhhhhhh!" Toby cried out, his life points dropping to 1400 and coughing up blood before passing out. It took a minute to wake up, still in pain. "I... still have... my life points."

"That's where you're wrong, Toby. It's time my Immortal activates its third effect. By banishing a dark monster from my graveyard, it cuts my Immortal's attack in half to let it attack you again and bypass your monsters," Leo smirked.

"What? No way! I won't let you! I play my spell from my hand Life Point Cut Level, now I lose all, but 1 of my life points!" Toby shouted as he felt the second attack.

"Aughhhhhhhhhh!" Toby cried as his life points dropped to 1, smiling in the process. "I also activate my other spell Life Points Increase! This gives me back 500 life points!"

"You brat! I won't let you have another turn! I play my spell card Morphtronic Energy Ropes! Now, this spell card will take out 800 from your life points!" Leo cried out as a bunch of ropes appeared and tied Toby, stretching out the rest of his life points until it hit zero. "By the way, it was your sister, who asked the king to bring you back to life, so we may defeat you. how every he was able to fully reivle

you that is way you had spirt had join up with the son of yusei and akzia who vested here and he was named after you you btoh have the some name

Toby fell on his knees, coughing up blood. Leo declared, "You have been defeated, Toby. Now, it's time for you and Maria to die now or you can join as the Dark Signers. I used to be like you, but as soon as Devack defeated me and I became a dark signer, the King of the Netherworld had opened my turns now its your turn you and Maria will become dark signers and see everything correctly."

"What?" Toby uttered.

"Do the right thing and join us, Maria and Toby. Your sister Misty wants you to join us. After you were dead, it was only fate that brought you back again. It's your destiny to become dark signers." and akiza want you to join us two the toby will agree with you to as it only way to live

"Okay fine, I'll join," Toby agreed.

"If Toby joins, then I will join as well," Maria agreed.

"I'll get all that blood off your faces. Welcome to the dark signers," Leo said

"Nice of you to join us, Maria," Ashley said as a dark light surrounded Toby, turning his jacket, shirt, shorts and sandles black. Then, the same dark light surrounded Maria, turning her shirt, jacket, gloves, shorts and sandals black as well. Their blood was also gone from their faces.

"This power... I have so much power... it feels perfect!" Toby said.

"You're right, Toby," Maria agreed. "The power we have is just awesome! So, tell us Leo, who's next?"

"That would be Lester. Luna will take him on and, when she does, then Yusei and Crow are all that will stand in our way. Akiza and Jack will beat them, then no one will stand in our way. We finally will turn this world into darkness. Then, the King of the Netherworld will show. After that, Goodwin says we can rebuild our world in our own image, so this will will be filled with darkness," Leo explained.

"Thanks for showing us this true power of darkness. We will be happier as dark signers than we were ever before!" Toby said with a dark smile.

"Soon, the last two Immortals will be freed, then we will rule this world once and for all!" Maria said.

"One more thing. After the last two signers die, Toby, you, Lester, Maria, along with Yusei, will go and kill Team Regnorock. Afterall, it will give you four the chance to test your new powers out," Goodwin said.

"Yes master," Toby replied.

end if chapter

btw Youngbountygirl help edit this for me


	11. Chapter 11

YUGIOH 5D'S RETURN OF THE DARK SIGNERS

CHAPTER 11 DARK SIGNER LUNA VS LESTER

Lester woke up on the ground. He moaned, looked around, then muttered, "huh? But how? I should be dead. How is it that I'm alive and human again?"

"I can answer that," Luna replied.

"Huh?" Lester said, then turned and furrowed his eyebrows slightly. "Luna, what happened to you? You look different from before, like a dark signer. What did I miss? The last thing I remember was Yusei getting ready to duel ZONE. On top of that, you look cuter than before."

"ZONE's been defeated Lester. That was over two weeks ago, and there's still two Earthbound Immortals left that need hostes, so I asked Goodwin to have the king of the netherworld to bring you back to life as a human. I like that you keep the deck Aporia had," Luna explained, stepping forward. "You see, I want you to become a dark signer and join me. A new age draws near and we are going to change the world! The king of the netherworld shall return, the world will become darkness, and we will remake the world in our own image. Lester, I want you by my side as my boyfriend. I liked you, then found out you were with Yiliaster back then, however I've become a dark signer and understand you better than ever. You were working on the wrong side before, but now we can work on the right side."

"Wow, you're really cute when you act all evil," Lester smirked, then took a deep breath. "Very well, let's duel and see if I'm really destined to become a dark signer like you. Don't think I'll hold back on you Luna, so don't hold back on me."

"Remember Lester, girls go first."

"Fine by me."

"I draw," Luna said, drawing her first card. "I summon my Dark Sunlight Unicorn in attack mode, then I play my spell Ancient Base. Now, I can summon another monster this turn, so I summon Dark Fairy Sunlight in defense mode. Then, I place three cards face-down and end my turn with my Fairy Drawer spell to draw three more cards."

"Not a bad start Luna. I draw!" Lester smirked, drawing his next card. "I place a monster face-down, then I play my spell card Machine Destroyer. Now, I can destroy my face-down monster Sky Core and send it to my grave, so I can summon Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity, Skiel Top, Skiel Guard, Skiel Carrier, Skiel Attack! Together, they form the one and only Machine Emperor Skiel. Now, I send Skiel attack to my grave to summon Skiel Attack 3 effect. I lower my monster's attack points back down to its original attack and it can passby your monsters. Go Machine Emperor Skiel, attack Luna!" Machine Emperor Skiel began shooting beams at Luna.

"Aughhhhhh!" Luna screamed as her life points dropped from 8000 to 5800.

"I end my turn with this Emperor Draw, so now I get to draw two cards from my deck."

"Not so fast Lester, I play my trap, Fairy Ribbon! Here's how it works. I get to summon a dark tuner monster and a normal monster from my deck, so I summon my Dark Tuner Fairy Lever and my Dark Fairy Queen," Luna declared as her two monsters were instantly summoned to the field. "Now, it's my turn. I draw! Now, it's time to toughen up my monsters! When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light! I dark synchro summon my Dark Ancient Fairy Dragon! Then, I play my spell card Dark Tuner, so now I can reuse my monsters I just used. Dark tuner will toughen them up again. Oh Spirit, appear from the Ancient Forest, disguising yourself in this temporary form, and reign over the field supreme and uncontested! I dark synchro summon Dark Fairy Dragon – Ancient. Now, by banishing a monster from my grave, I summon this monster Dark Majestic Dragon. I'll use its second effect: if I banish the needed cards from play, then I can dark synchro summon this next monster. So, dark tune my Ancient Fairy Dragon with my dark majestic dragon! Come forth Dark Majestic Fairy Dragon!"

"What? It has 3000 attack points!" Lester gasped.

"I use my dragon's effect to remove all your spell cards! Now, go attack Lester's monster!" Luna shouted as her dragon took a huge gulp of air, then fired a blast from his mouth at Lester's Machine Emperor Skiel, bursting it from the field.

"Aughhhhhhh!" Lester cried out, his life points hitting 7200.

"Now, go Dark Fairy Dragon – Ancient, attack Lester!" Luna cried out as the Dark Fairy Dragon – Ancient took a huge gulp of air and blasted a colorful fire at Lester, making him cough up spit as his life points dropped to his shrit riped apart

"I play my trap card Infinity Nightmare Wall. Now, by summoning five monsters this turn, all I have to do, in return, is send this monster to my grave, Wise Core. Now, I can summon Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity, Wisel Attack, Wisel Carrier, Wisel Guard, Wisel Top. Together, they form Machine Emperor Wisel!" Lester smirked victoriously.

"Fine Lester, have your monster, I end my turn with two face-down cards!"

"My turn! I draw!" Lester smirked, drawing his next card. "I play the spell Limiter Removal, so now Wisel's attack points are doubled. Now, go Machine Emperor Wisel, take out Luna's dragon!" Machine Emperor Wisel shot a few blasts at Dark Fairy Dragon – Ancient, bursting it from the field.

"Aughhhhhhh!" Luna screamed as her life points went down from 5800 to 3300. "I play my face-down card, Faulty Taper. Now, your monster is destroyed and you lose 1000 life points!"

"What?" Lester gasped before being hit and his life points dropping to pants riped in to shorts "Augh!" He began coughing up blood, feeling the liquid running down the sides of his mouth.

"Fine. I play my spell from my hand, Emperor Returns! Now, by removing five monsters in my grave from play, including my Granel, I can summon these monsters! I summon Machine Emperor Granel, Infinity Granel Top, Granel Attack, Granel Carrier, Granel Guard. Together, they form Machine Emperor Granel!" Lester glared slightly.

"Oh Lester, you are so predictable," Luna said blankly.

"Huh?"

"I knew you would summon him. I was waiting for that, so I can play my spell from my hand called Dark Mind Control. Now, thanks to this quick-play spell card, I gain control of your monster until the end of my next turn."

"What?" Lester gasped, watching his monster change to Luna's field. "Fine, I play my spell card Of the Machines. Now, I draw until I have six cards in my hand. I end my turn with two face-down cards."

"It's my turn. I'm done playing around with you, Lester. I send my three monsters to my grave to summon my Earthbound Immortal Demon of Darkness," Luna said as her Immortal God was instantly summoned to the field.

"No way, it has 4000 attack points!?" Lester gasped with widened eyes.

"Now, go attack Lester right now!" Luna cried out.

"Not so fast, Luna. I play my trap card Removal Infinity! Now, I get to keep all, but 200 of my life points, to negate the attack!" Lester smirked as his life points dropped to 200. "Aughhhhhh!" He then fell on his shoes burned apart

"Having trouble standing, Lester?"

"Next, I play my other face-down Return of Infinity Machines! Now, I get back my 1000 life points!" Lester smirked, his life points rising to 1200.

"Okay, that's it Lester, I play my quick-play spell Fairies Return! Now, I can summon Dark Demon Fairy in attack mode! Now, go attack Lester!"

"Wha?" Lester responded as Dark Demon Fairy grabbed Lester by the hair, then punched him in the face, then stomach. "Urk!" He spat, wrapping his arms around his stomach and falling to his knees, as his life points went down from 1200 to 200. "I forgot what it's like to be human, but this duel is not over yet, Luna!" He tried standing up, only to fall back on his knees. "I'm still not used to being human yet."

"Fine. I end my turn. You have one turn left before you die!"

"It's my turn! I draw!" Lester said, drawing his next card. "I play my spell Cost of the Machine. Now, I can play a trap from my hand and return all monsters from my grave. Now, I play my trap card, Machine Emperor Creation. I remove from play Wise Core, Grand Core and Sky Core, so I can summon Machine Emperor Astro Mekanikle!"

"Luna, watch it, Lester just summoned his strongest monster!" Leo warned.

"Next, I play Synchro Machines! You can resummon your dragon, however my monsters will now absorb it, then I'll send it to my grave and you lose 2400 life points," Lester smirked.

Luna was hit and she screamed, "aughhhhhhhhhh!" as her life points dropped from 3300 to 900.

"Next, I use my spell's second effect! You lose 800 life points, if I remove two cards from my deck from play."

"What?" Luna gasped as she was hit. "aughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Her life points dropped to 100.

"Now, I play my second Limiter Removal. Now, go Machine Emperor Astro Mekanikle, attack Luna's Immortal!"

"You sure are annoying. Did you really think you would win? You know my monster's effect! Anytime you use a spell card to double your monster's attack points, my Earthbound Immortal will obsorbe its attack points doubled!"

"Then, I play my spell Emperor Blocker! This stops my own attack. I end my turn with the Swords of Revealing Light!" Lester finished. "Ever since Luna's become a dark signer, she's become a far better duelist than last time I dueled her. I don't know if I can last another turn." Lester's vision was starting to blur. "No, I can't pass out... not yet."

"My turn! I draw!" Luna said, drawing her next card. "You put me through a lot of pain now, Lester. It's time for it to be inflicted back to you with your death! I play the spell card De-Spell!"

"What?"

"One more thing I forgot to tell you. Remember when I said my monster's attack points are doubled? I can keep these attack points, if I send all, but one of my cards, from my hand to my grave. I will do just that, then I play my field spell card Fairy Stolen! Now, you can't use anymore spells, traps or use your monsters' effects this turn," Luna declared.

"Then... that means I lose," Lester realized, falling to his knees, since he couldn't stand anymore. He knew that the time to pass out was now.

Luna looked over at him before calling out her attack, "go Earthbound Immortal Demon of Darkness, destroy Lester's Machine Emperor Astro Mekanikle!" Earthbound Immortal Demon of Darkness shot and destroyed Machine Emperor Astro Mekanikle, making Lester cringe and coughing out blood as his life points dropped to lester eyes want blank he hit the ground.

It had taken a while for Lester to wake up from the pain, seeing Luna standing in front of him, offering, "now, that you're awake, I will make you the same deal. You can die again and turn to dust, or you can join me as a dark signer. Join me Lester, and we can be together again and live in a more peaceful world the way you want it."

"Very well. I have nothing better to do anyways, now that ZONE and the others are dead," Lester decided, wiping the blood off his face.

"Good. Welcome to the dark signers."

Dark light surrounded Lester and his eyes, jacket, shirt, shorts and shoes turned black. He smirked, "ah. This is better than having that mechanical body! I could get used to this! So, what's our next part of our plan?"

"We will deal with Yusei and Crow. They're the only ones left in our way."

Meanwhile, back in the mid part of the city, Yusei and Crow had just defeated the robot in a duel. Crow saw three more dark signer marks light up in the sky, including Yusei.

"We have to get moving fast!" Crow said.

"I don't like this. Something's wrong. More dark signers keep showing up and Akiza and the others maybe dead for all we know. If they are, I can never forgive myself for letting that happen!" Yusei glared.

"Now, that you're one of us, Lester. You may join with Toby and Maria in taking down Ragnarock. As you see, that team has god cards that may stand in our way and we can't let that happen," Goodwin said.

"Sure. I was starting to get bored and I haven't had the chance to duel them, since Team 5D's got to duel against them first. I suppose this is my chance to duel those pimps," Lester smirked as he loosely held onto Luna's hand.

end if chapter

btw Youngbountygirl help edit this for me


	12. Chapter 12

YUGIOH 5D'S RETURN OF THE DARK SIGNERS

CHAPTER 12 DARK SIGNERS AKIZA AND JACK VS YUSEI AND CROW

Crow and Yusei were on their duel runners, trying to search for their missing friends when they noticed a red blinking light on the screen of their duel runner.

"Yusei, it looks like someone is trying to contact you," Crow said.

"You're right and it looks like Goodwin," Yusei agreed.

"Long time no see, Yusei," Goodwin smirked evilly.

"Where are my friends? How are the dark signers back again? What are you and Roman up to!?" Yusei demanded with threat in his voice.

"If you want to know, then meet me at the same place you defeated Roman. You will get all the answers you need. Oh, and one more thing, be sure Crow comes along as well," Goodwin smirked before the video screen turned off.

"Yusei, should we really go there. This maybe a trap, I'm sure of it!" Crow spoke surly.

"I know, but there's something big the dark signers are planning that we're dealing with. We can't just let them destroy this city. Not to mention I need to know where our friends are, Crow. Remember what they did with the kids and Martha, our friends, half of Neo Domino? Who knows what's happened to our friends now?"

"You're right..." Crow agreed, then him and Yusei came to the former Momentum Plant, where Yusei had defeated Roman and first met his father's ghost. "Hey Yusei, it looks like they did some remodeling. I don't recall any steel reconstruction or a platform for us to duel on."

Goodwin was at the end of the said platform, showing his evil smile, then saying, "nice of you to show up. We've been waiting for you, and now for your answers. You do recall the battle with ZONE? The dark lightning from that battle broke the old reactor, freeing the Immortals, so the King of the Netherworld has returned, including all of us."

"Now, if you want to find out what happened to your friends, then you and Crow are going to duel two of our newest dark signers," Roman smirked darkly. "As you can see, we have eight new dark signers."

The eight removed their hoods, revealing their identities. Yusei stared in utter shock, which lasted for almost two minutes, before finally stating weakly, "it can't be..." His voice finally returned as he continued, "Leo, Luna, Ashley, Akiza, Toby, Maria, Jack! Lester, I can understand... sorta... but what happened to the rest of you and how did you become dark signers!?"

"What kind of trick is this? Why are they all dark signers? There's no way this is real! You had to have used some sort of dark signer magic or something... I think," Crow glared.

"Oh cut it, Crow! It's as real as day! I was about to beat Devack in a duel when I found out he kidnapped Luna, while she was in the spirit world! The only way to save her was to gain these powers to be able to free her myself, so I agreed to lose and become a dark signer! Now, my eyes are opened to the truth and I am happy to be a dark signer. I can protect Luna and have Ashley by my side. Once we free the king of the netherworld, we will change it and make it how we want it!" Leo explained with such a darkly smirk. Yusei kept his focus, seeing that, while this Leo was brainwashed, the good one was still there somewhere during that speech.

"I'm so sorry, Leo," Yusei said in pity.

"Shut it, Yusei! I didn't invite you here for your pity! I'm afraid your sorry's are a bit too late!" Leo replied bitterly, Yusei still sensing the good Leo still in there.

"Leo's right! We don't care and Leo turned me into a dark signer after he became one! I have never been more happier to be with Leo," Luna added without a hint of emotion. The good Luna was sensed in that dialogue as well. Yusei could feel it.

"Why can't you understand, Yusei! We're trying to fix our world! We don't care if everyone in this city is sent to the netherworld. Leo defeated me and made me into a dark signer! I'm not turning back on my decision to be with my him," Ashley stated.

"Goodwin and Carly defeated me and I became a dark signer after my duel with Ashley. You were too late to reach me, but don't worry. Vengeance will soon be mine. Jack and I will duel you and Crow!" Akiza stated coldly.

"That's right! Roman and Carly beat me, then I became one too," Jack smirked coldly.

"Maria and I dueled Leo and Ashley and lost. The king of the netherworld gave us our lives back,"after we died try to safe every one Toby explained in a rather hateful manner.

"Soon, you will find that the dark signers are the strongest force. Because of Luna, the king of the netherworld gave me my life back and I became a dark signer. You might've beaten ZONE due to fate, but fate has decided to take me to the dark signers and fill the world with darkness. I rather am fond of this group," Lester smirked delightfully.

Yusei could feel it, the good side of his friends still deep inside them, giving him some sort of message. He could feel their cries for help. It became apparent to him that they didn't know how they could save their friends without risking them turning to dust. Lester, though, seemed more in control in comparison. It was as if he was letting the darkness control him slightly.

"Let's duel, Yusei! When you lose, you will also become a dark signer, then we'll send Crow to the netherworld, but not before he gets to watch you become one," Jack smirked evilly.

"I won't lose this duel and I will find a way to save you all without becoming a dark signer myself. I can feel your cries and I'm truly sorry I came here too late!" Yusei cried out, hoping it would reach his friends.

"You can't say no! You will become one of us, now I'll go first, then Crow, then Jack. We will start with 8000 life points," Akiza explained.

"Once you join us, it will be made all clear like it was with your friends. I can't wait to see you lose," Kalin smirked, then laughing aloud.

"Let's start this duel then," Akiza smirked, getting onto her duel runner, then speeding off, Yusei following her. Akiza's dark signer mark began to glow, creating a lane for her and Yusei to duel on. "Go Speed World 2! I draw!" She drew her first card. "I'll start by placing two cards face-down, then I summon Dark Wall of Ivy in defense mode! I end my turn!"

"Okay, it's my turn!" Crow shouted, he looked to Yusei. "Look, we can't hold anything back, if we want to save them." Yusei nodded in agreement. "I place one card face-down, then I summon Blackwing – Bora the Spear! Now, Backwing, attack Akiza's Dark Ivy!" The Blackwing monster flew out and destroyed Akiza's Dark Ivy. "Now, my Blackwing effect kicks in! If my monster's attack points are higher than your monster's defense point, you take 500 points of damage!" The Blackwing monster hit Akiza and brought her life points down to 7500. "I end my turn."

"That attack was nothing! I play my face-down trap card Black Moon! This trap card lets me remove the monster you destroyed from play along with your blackwing! In return, I summon two monsters!" Akiza smirked.

"What? Blackwing no!" Crow gasp as his monster burst from the field.

"Hahahahahaha! This is going to be fun! I summon Dark Lord Poison and Dark Twilight Rose Knight!" Akiza declared as her two monsters were instantly special summoned.

"My turn! I draw!" Jack declared, drawing his next card. "I play three cards face-down, then summon Dark Mad Archfiend, then I play **Palyarchfiend Ture Summer**. Now, I can bring out two more monsters this turn, so I can summon Dark Mirror Resonator! Then, I summon Dark Invador, so now I sun my level 4 Dark Mad Archfiend with my level 1 Dark Mirror Resonator and my level 3 Dark Invador!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat!? He's going to summon his fiend already on his first turn!" Yusei gasped.

"That's right, Yusei! It's time! When the Shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals... a world without light! I Dark Synchro Summon my Dark Red Dragon Archfiend, then end my turn!" Jack smirked, summoning the dark version of his ace monster.

"Jack's going all out! I'm just going to go all out too! It's my first turn! I draw!" Yusei declared. "I place two cards face-down, then I play the spell card, Star Dust Light! For this turn only, you can't use any of your face-downs and any monster I summon can bypass your attack! Now, I summon Max Warrior, then I play my spell Level Warrior! For this turn only, I can summon one more monster and that monster gets one extra level added to it! I summon Junk Synchron, so now I tune my level 4 Max Warrior with my level 4 Junk Synchron! Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Syncrho Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

"Hahahahahahaha! Go ahead Yusei! Attack me! I will just crush your dragon on my next turn anyways!"

"Oh yeah! We'll see about that! I play Dragon Axe! This lowers my dragon's attack points to 1,000 and, in return, it will bypass your monster! Attack now! Go Stardust Dragon! Attack Jack with shooting sonic!" Yusei shouted as Stardust Dragon attacked Jack with a stardust blast.

"It's my turn! I draw!" Akiza declared, drawing her next card. "And now I send my Lord Poison to my grave, so I can summon Dark Rose Tentacles, then I play Monster Reborn to resummon Lord Poison! Now, it's time for Dark Lord Poison to give my Dark Rose a little dark tune up! When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals... a world without light! I Dark Synchro Summon my Black Rose Dragon! Now, Dark Rose Tentacles, attack Crow!" Dark Rose Tentacles began shooting its tentacles straight for Crow until...

"Not so fast, I play my trap card Mirror Force!" Crow shouted as a mirror shielded his field.

"I don't think so! Reverse card open, Dark Rose Mirror! This card keeps my Black Rose Dragon from being destroyed! So what, if I lose my Dark Rose Tentacles! I still have my dragon and you're out of face-down cards! Now, go Dark Black Rose Dragon, attack Crow!" Akiza yelled as Dark Black Rose Dragon took a huge gulp of breath and attacked Crow directly.

"Aughhhhhh!" Crow cried as his life points dropped from 8000 to 5500.

"Now, I end my turn."

"My move! I draw!" Crow spat, drawing his next card. "I play Black Wing Control! Now, if your synchro monster is out, I can summon two monsters this turn and **they're levels become 1 level lower than your Rose Dragon**! Now, I summon Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame and Blackwing – Gale the Wirlwind! Now, Gale becomes a level 4, thanks to my spell card, so now I tune my level 4 Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame and my level 4 Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind! Now, by the power of a Synchro Summoning, these two Blackwings will beat as one! Soar to power, Black-Winged Dragon! Now, I play the psell Black Wing Axe Power! For t his turn only, your Dark Black Rose Dragon loses 400 attack points and my Black-Winged Dragon gets an extra 1000 attack points!"

"What!?"

"Now, go Black-Winged, attack Akiza's dragon!" Crow cried out as Black-Winged Dragon took a huge gulp of breath and destroyed Akiza's dragon

Aughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Guh!" Akiza screamed, spitting as her life points went down from 7500 to 5600. Akiza had blood running down her mouth at this point. "Damn you! You destroyed my Black Rose and, for that Crow, I will make you get pain full of death with my hands!"

"I end my turn with one face-down card."

"My turn! I draw! Now, I play Red Demon Roar! Now, say goodbye to your face-down cards, Yusei! Next, I play the spell Red Demon Level! Now, for this turn, only my dragon gets 500 extra attack points! Go Dark Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Yusei's Stardust Dragon with power force!" Jack cried out as his Red Dragon Archfiend attacked and destroyed Stardust Dragon.

"Aughhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Yusei cried out, spitting as his life points hit 7000.

"No... Stardust Dragon," Yusei muttered, wiping the blood dribbling on the corner of his mouth.

"Now, I summon Dark Majestic Dragon, then I play Spell Majestic Summon. Now, I summon my Dark Demon Nova. Now, my level 3 Nova will turn with my level 1 Maestic and my level 8 Dark Red Dragon Archfiend to Dark Synchro Summon Dark Red Majestic Dragon!" Jack declared as Dark Red Majestic Dragon appeared on the field.

"Just summoned a stronger dragon, but why did he not do that in the first place? And why summon it now when it goes back in his deck at the end of his turn?" Yusei wondered in utter confusion.

"That's where you're wrong, Yusei," Jack smirked deviously. "You see, Dark Majestic Red Dragon does not return to my deck when I end my turn like its original version."

btw my firned Youngbountygirl hlep claen up the righting for me she was big hlep


	13. Chapter 13

YUGIOH 5D'S DARK SIGNERS AKIZA AND JACK VS YUSEI AND CROW

CHAPTER 13 THE DUEL ENDS

Yusei – 7000

Crow – 5500

Jack – 8000

Akiza – 5600

"I end my turn with two face-down cards," Jack declared.

"My turn! I draw!" Akiza shouted, drawing her next card. "Now, let me show you just how powerful my deck is! I summon Dark Hendge Guard, then I play the spell Dark cost. I can only use this spell, if I return a level 3 monster to my hand to summon another monster this turn with an extra level, and that monster is Dark Copy Plant! Now, I can tune up my monsters! As dark roses shot up into the sky, pool of darkness blooms together! I dark synchro summon my Dark Moonlight Rose Dragon!" Dark Moonlight Rose Dragon appeared onto the field, leaving Yusei and Crow in awe.

"What? She has a new black rose monster!?" Crow gasped.

"Next, I play my spell Moon of Roses! Now, my dragon gets an extra 1000 attack points, and your dragon loses 400. Next, I play my spell Black Blood. Now, you lose your face-down card, and I can retrieve one card from my deck to my hand."

"What!? No, that can't be right!"

"Now, go Dark Moonlight Rose Dragon, send Crow's dragon to the grave!" Akiza cried out as Dark Moonlight Rose Dragon shot a great blast at Crow's Blackwing Dragon.

"Blackwing Dragon, no!" Crow cried out before watching it blast from the field. "ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" His life points depleted to 4600.

"I end my turn with two face-down cards."

"I draw!" Crow cried out, drawing his next card. "I throw down two face-down cards, then I summon Blackwing – Jul the New Moon!"

"Crow, are you trying to lose to me by playing that monster? Soon, I will play my Immortal before I end this duel, so you better make this move count!"

"I don't plan on losing! I play the spell Blackwing, the Black Gate! This spell lets me summon two more Blackwing monsters this turn, so I summon Blackwing – Zephyros the Elite and Blackwing – Kochi the Daybreak! Now, I tune in my level 4 Blackwing – Zephyros the Elite with my level 4 Blackwing – Kochi the Daybreak! Behold, from the nest, Blackwing monster I synchro summon Blackfeather Darkrage Dragon!" Crow declared as Blackfeather Darkrage Dragon appeared ferociously with such might.

"Huh? Where did you get that, Crow?" Akiza asked with threat in her voice.

"It is my newest card!" Crow smirked braggingly. "I play Black Lightning Wave! This spell lets me summon one more monster this turn, so I summon Blackwing – Mistral the Silver Shield. Now, the second effect of my spell kicks in! If two low level monsters are out, I can send them to my grave to steal a monster from your grave! So, bring back your Rose Tentacles! However, it comes to my side in its original form, not the dark form you gave it. Though, I lose 500 life points for playing this spell card." Crow's life points dropped to 4100 as Black Rose Tentacles appeared on his side of the field. "Now, for the fun part. Whenever I take damage, my Blackfeather Darkrage Dragon's effect kicks in. I send five cards from my deck to the graveyard, and, if any of them are monsters, my dragon gets 500 extra attack points for every monster that I send to my graveyard. I send three monsters, so now his attack is 4300! go blackwing, attack Akiza's Moonlight!"

Blackfeather Darkrage Dragon attacked Akiza's Dark Moonlight Rose Dragon as Akiza screamed, "aughhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Her life points dropped to 4700.

"Now, go Rose Tentacles, attack Akiza!" Crow smirked as the monster wrapped its tentacles around Akiza's legs, bringing painful stings all around her lower half.

"Aughhhhhhhhhh!" Akiza screamed as her life points dropped to 2300, blood running down her forehead. "Damn it! You have no idea what you just did, Crow! You sealed your fate! You messed up my face with blood, and destroyed my dragon! I play my trap card Black Light! This lets me summon three monsters, two from my deck and one from my grave, so I summon Dark Violet WitchHYPERLINK, my Dark Twilight Rose Knight, and my new Dark Blade Witch all in defense mode."

"Then, I end my turn with one face-down card," Crow finished.

"Okay Jack, it's my turn! I draw!" Yusei declared, drawing his next card. "I play Monster Reborn to resummon Star Dragon, then I summon my level 1 Ground WarriorHYPERLINK, then use its effect, so I can summon this Newstar Fighter!"

"I know what you're up to, Yusei," Jack smirked.

"Now, I tune my ground warrior, and my level 1 Newstar Fighter to synchro summon Formerly Synchron! Now, here I go! Clear mind accel synchro summon Shooting Sar Dragon! Now, I use its effect to pick up five cards! First tuner, second tuner, the third one tuner, rest are now shuffled in my deck! Next, I play my spell Shooting Star Blade! Until my next turn, my dragon gets 1000 extra attack points! Now, go Shooting Star Dragon, take out Jack's Majestic Dragon!" Shooting Star Dragon attacked Majestic Dragon.

"Aughhhh!" Jack screamed as his life points dropped to 7600.

"Now, go Shooting Star Dragon, attack Jack again!" Yusei cried out as Shooting Star Dragon attacked Jack directly.

"Aughhhhhhhhh!" Jack screamed once more as his life points dropped to 3200.

"Now, go Shooting Star Dragon, end Jack!"

"It is far from over, Yusei! I play my trap Red Demon Skip. This forces you to end your turn," Jack smirked, revealing his trap card. "It's my turn! I draw!" Jack drew his next card. "Get ready for a combo! I play Demon Return, so my Majestic Dragon returns! I play another spell Red Demon Darkness, this can only be used, if a card with Red Dragon in its name is out, so now I lower my monster's level by two. Then, I summon two one star tuners. I summon Flame Knight and Dark Lava Dragon! Now, it's time for a double dark tuning! I summon Dark Red Nova Dragon! Now, I play Nova Blast, this lets me banish the cards in my grave, however, in return, I can keep four tuners I pick from my grave. The rest is banished. Now, Red Nova gets 2000 extra attack points! Then, Apply Red Nova X lets my dragon attack two times, so go Red Nova, attack Yusei's Shooting Star Dragon!"

"Aughhhhhhhh!" Yusei cried as his life points dropped to 5000.

"Now, Red Nova, hit Yusei again!" Jack smirked.

"Not so fast, I play my trap from my hand called Shooting Force. It can only be played from my hand. If I have 5000 or less life points, your dragon loses 2000 attack points!"

"So what, Yusei! My Dark Red Nova still has enough power to nail your life points. Now, hit him, Nova!" Jack yelled.

"Aughhhhhh!" Yuesi cried as his life points hit 1600, coughing blood from his mouth.

"I end my turn. You better do something on your next turn, or you will lose! Come on! I want to beat the monster that took down ZONE's god cards!" Jack dared with a snarling smirk.

"My turn! I draw!" Akiza declared, drawing her next card. "Crow, you're as good as dead, but don't worry, I won't summon my Immortal just yet. Now, I play Monster Reborn to resummon my Dark Moonlight! Now, I summon Dark Verger, then play my spell Red Moon Ball! This lets me summon one more monster this turn, and it becomes three stars. One more thing, the monster I summon becomes a tunner, so I summon Dark Evil Thorn. Let me show you the power of the dark signers. Let's just say the night of the netherworld is like Yusei's accel synchro monster. Now, here is dark caler mind dark accel synchro summon Blackmoonfall Dragon!" Blackmoonfall Dragon appeared in full view as Crow and Yusei gasped in horror.

"What? It has 3500 attack points!" Crow gasped.

"Now, I use my effect for this turn only. Its attack points goes up to 4500, then your blackwing's attack points goes down to 2400. Now, go Blackmoonfall Dragon, attack Crow's dragon!" Akiza cried out as Blackmoonfall Dragon fired a huge blast from its mouth at Crow's dragon.

"Aughhhhhhhh!" Crow screamed as his life points hit 2500.

"One more thing. Whenever my dragon destroys another dragon, you lose 2000 more life points," Akiza smirked evilly.

"What!?" Crow gasped before feeling shards of pain throughout his body. "aughhhhhhhhhhh!" He spat blood from his mouth onto the ground.

"I end my turn with one face-down card."

"It's my turn! I draw!" Crow cried, drawing his next card. "I play my spell Blackwing Level End! This spell lets me summon back my blackwing monster you just destroyed! This new attack points go up by 2000! Now, thanks to my spell card, your dragon loses 500 attack points! Now, go blackwing, attack Akiza's dragon!" Blackfeather Darkrage Dragon destroyed Akiza's monster, then hit her in the stomach.

"Augh!" Akiza yelped, spitting, as her life points dropped to 700. At this point, Akiza had blood running down her nose. "Damn you, Crow! You just keep messing my face up. More than destroy my dragon, your death will happen on my next turn, starting with this trap, Fall of Dragon. I get to special summon three level 1 monsters with 0 attack points in defense."

"She's going to summon her immortal," Crow seethed through his teeth. "I have to be ready. I end my turn with one face-down card."

"I don't know if I can pull the limit accel synchro summon. Last time, I had help from my friends," Yusei said.

"Yusei, the only way we can save them is to win this. You have to pull something off!"

"I'll figure out something... I have to do this... for my friends... and Bruno."

"I know, and I'll be backing you up, Yusei."

"Okay, here it goes! I draw!" Yusei declared, drawing his next card. "I play my monster Star Force, this lets me resummon my Stardust Dragon, but as a synchro tuner. Next, I summon Stardust Xiaolong AND! Next, I play my Dust Rod spell, so I can summon Shield Warrior! Now, here it goes, over top caler mind limit over accel synchro summon Shooting Quasar Dragon! Now, I play my spell Quasar Burst! This lowers your Red Nova's attack points to 2000. Now, go attack Jack's dragon!" Yusei declared as Shooting Quasar Dragon attacked Jack's Red Nova.

"Aughhhhhhhhhhhh!" Jack cried as his life points dropped to 1200.

"I end my turn with one face-down."

"My turn! I draw! I use my field spell Black Vines, then send three of my monsters to my graveyard, so now I can summon Earthbound Immortal Black Chaos Demon! Now, I use his effect! I can bypass your monsters and face-down cards to attack you directly, Crow!" Akiza smirked as Earthbound Immortal Black Chaos Demon attacked Crow directly.

"What? No! Aughhhhhhhhhhhh!" Crow screamed as his life points dropped to 0.

"You lose, Crow," Akiza smirked.

"Crow no!" Yusei cried out.

"I end my turn," Akiza ended.

"It's my turn now! I draw," Jack glared, drawing his next card. "Next, I play the trap Hunted Dragon, this brings back my Dark Red Nova Dragon! However, he loses all his attack points. His level goes down by three. Next, I summon Dark Demon Fire Force, then use his effect to summon my level 1 Knight of Fire in defense mode. Now, I dark tune my Knight of Fire with my Dark Demon Fire Force to dark synchro summon Fire Demon Knight! Now, Dark tune my dark fire demon knight with my Red Nova, so I can dark synchro summon my Dark Red Magma Dragon!"

"What? It has 4000 attack points!" Yusei gasped.

"That's right! Now, I play my spell Magma Force. Next, I play Dark Portal of Fire, this lets me summon back the three monsters I just played then send them to my grave. Now, I can summon my Earthbound Immortal Magma the King of Darkness! One more thing, my immortal prevents you from using any of your cards or card effects, so now my magma dragon can take out your Shooting Quasar Dragon!"

"But, they'll destroy one another!"

"Yes, I know that, but with your monster out of the way, I'll end this! Go my immortal, take out Yusei's life points!" Jack smirked as his Earthbound Immortal took out Yusei's dragon and the rest of his life points.

"Aughhhhhhhh!" Yusei cried as his life points dropped to 0 and he crashed his duel runner.

"Yusei, no this can't be," Crow almost whispered.

"Now, it is time for you to join us Yusei," Akiza said darkly, walking over to Yusei, then kissed him as a dark light shined around him and his outfit turned dark, becoming a dark signer.

"I think you were right," Yusei said, a smile appearing upon his lips. His eyes opened to show nothing, but pure darkness.

"Yusei, snap out of it!" Crow pleaded.

"Be gone, Crow. It seems that you have made your choice," Yusei smirked evilly as Crow instantly turned to dust.

"So, what's our next plan?"

"We go after Team Rangnarock, then destroy the city," Akiza smirked evilly.

"Sounds good," Yusei replied.


	14. Chapter 14

5DS RETURN OF THE DARK SIGNERS

CHAPTER 14 THE BATTLE OF GODS PART 1

Halldor's rune eye glowed a blue F, saying, "the gods tell me Yusei and his friends have become dark signers. They'll be coming here soon."

Broder's rune eye glowed as well, replying, "so it's true. After that damn ZONE, I'd not been informed about him. The dark signers are back and will give us our rematch with the new Team 5D's!"

"That's right Broder, and this time we'll beat them! We'll be sure our gods will crush these new dark signers. It does not matter how many of them there are!" Dragan smirked.

"Yes, we will. However, I do feel bad for the kids that became a part of this darkness. What kind of man is Goodwin to brainwash kids? In fact, I can see they've already arrived."

The team heard the evil laughter coming from Jack, who then smirked, "well, well, long time no see! The immortals tell us your polar gods stand in the way, so we will put an end to you!"

"Yes, you have no idea what awaits you, when you lose," Leo smirked darkly.

"Now then, here's how it will go. Yusei will face Halldor, Toby will face Dagan, and Maria and Lester will face Broder," Luna explained emotionlessly.

"What!? You have got to be joking! 4 on 3? What kind of fair match is that!?" Broder asked in shock.

"That is why I will join you," Sherry said, appearing suddenly. "It will be 2 on 2; me and Broder versus Lester and Maria, and Yusei and Toby versus Dragan and Hallor."

"Fine! Have it your way, Sherry! If you want to die in a duel, then so be it! Now, to show you the future that awaits for you, feel our power!" Lester smirked, then snapped his fingers, sending shock waves of energy at Sherry.

"Aughhhhhhh!" She stambered as the shock waves slammed her into the city wall, and Sherry's shoes ripped down to the middle. "Damn! What kind of power is this!?" She glared daggers right at Lester. "If you think we will lose this duel, you've got another thing coming. We will win, and you'll return back to normal!" She removed her ripped shoes, while proclaiming this.

"Don't you know, Sherry? Whoever loses this duel dies! There is no returning to normal for us, not unless you beat all the dark signers, and the king of the netherworld is not going to let that happen!" Lester smirked, drawing all five cards. "I will go first. I draw!" He peered at his cards. "Not bad. I'll start off with one card face-down, then I summon my Dark Genex Neutorn in attack mode. I think that will do for now. I end my turn."

"It's my turn, I draw!" Sherry declared, drawing her next card. "Okay, first thing's first. When did you get that card, Lester? You never had it in your original deck."

"I upgraded my deck when I became a dark signer. Now, hurry up and make your move, Sherry!"

"I summon Apprentice Knight in defense mode, and play one card face-down. I end!"

"You call that a turn? This will be easy, if you keep making moves like that!" Lester mocked as Maria drew her next card.

"My turn! I draw!" Maria shouted, drawing her next card. "I summon Red-Eyes Black Chick, then send it to my grave, so I can summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Then, I play Red Wave, this lets me summon another monster in face-down defense mode. I end my turn."

"Okay then, it's my move. I draw!" Broder said, drawing his next card. "I summon Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar in attack mode. Then, I play the spell Nordic Power Up, this gives my Noric monster 1000 attack points, while your monster loses 1000 attack points."

"Whaaaaaaat!?" Maria gasped horrifically.

"Now, go Ljosalf, attack Maria's Red-Eyes!" Broder declared as Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar shot sky blue dust at Red-Eyes Black Dragon, bursting it from the field.

"No! Aughhhhhhhhhh!" She cried, spitting as her life points dropped to 7000. "Damn you! I play my quick-play spell Return From Grave, this brings back my Red-Eyes, however, there is a downside, he loses all his attack points."

"Go ahead, keep your monster, it does not matter to me. In time, you'll meet Loki. I end my turn with three face-downs."

"Okay, then it's my turn! I draw!" Lester smirked, drawing his next card. "I send my monster to the grave, so I can summon Jinzo. Next, I play Power Vader, this spell card lets me summon one more monster face-down in defense mode. Then, I set one card face-down, and play Spell Deal with Jinzo, this lets me take a look at your face-down card over there." Lester pointed to one of Sherry's face-down cards as it flipped over to face him. "I see, so it is a trap card. Too bad. Oh, did I forget to mention my spell card has another effect? This can remove your monster from play for one turn, however, there is a downside, my monster loses 400 attack. Now, go Jinzo, attack Sherry right now!" Jinzo created a ball of electricity, then threw it at Sherry, electrocuting her entire body, making her scream bloody murder until she fell on her knees.

"Urk," Sherry muttered, spitting as she dropped onto her hands, shaking. Her life points dropped to 6000. "What the hell? How did I feel that?"

"Well, someone doesn't know much about us dark signers. The damage is real in this duel, and so are the monsters," Lester explained.

"Fine! I play my quick-play spell Life Point Hole, this gives me back 1000 life points!"

"I don't think so, Sherry! I play the spell Call of the Ropes, now you lose 1000 life points once more!" Lester smirked, revealing his spell card.

"Oh no!" Sherry gasped as ropes began shooting out of the card Lester activated, wrapping around her arms and legs tightly, then three pieces of rope wrapped around her mouth. "Mhphmphmp!" Suddenly, her life points returned to 6000. The ropes unwrapped from her, gasping for breath afterward.

"You're weak, Sherry! Give it up! I end my turn with two face-down cards!" Lester smirked.

"After Lester and Maria defeat Sherry and Broder, then Yusei and Toby will take on Halldor and Dragon. Then, long last, we can destroy the city. Come on Lester, show Sherry that she's no match for you; same with you Maria," Leo cheered.

"It's my turn! I draw!" Sherry declared, drawing her next card. "I summon Sacred Knight Joan, then play my spell Knight Wave. This turn, my monster is a turner monster. Next, I play the spell Knight Summoner, so I can summon another monster this turn. I summon Sacred Knight's Shield-Bearer. Now, I tune my level 4 Sacred Knight and my Sacred Knight's Shield-Bearer. Body born from the speed of light, the time for revolution has come! Bring victory into my grasp! I synchro summon Sparkle, Chevalier de Fleur!"

"Hahahahahaha! Synchro monster huh? Big deal! As a dark signer, I have dark synchros in my deck, but if you only knew what I have planned for you, Sherry. Soon, you will die, you and Broder!" Lester smirked devilishly.

"I won't die! Not in this duel! I play my spell Brian's Grave, this let's me destroy one monster, whose attack points are lower than my monster. So, say goodbye to your Jinzo, Lester!" Sherry smirked as a zombie-like hand appeared from the ground, grabbing onto Jinzo and pulling it inside the ground. "Now, go Chevalier de Fleur, attack Lester's face-down monster!"

"Not so fast, Sherry! I play my quick-play spell from my hand, Remove Flair! This removes my monster from play until my next turn!" Lester smirked as his face-down monster disappeared from the field.

"But why? Why would you do that? I don't understand!"

Lester was hit by Chevalier de Fleur and cried out, "aughhhhhh!" his life points dropping to 5300. "My spell's second effect activates! You see, when I take damage, you end up losing your monster, and half of your monster's attack points are deducted from your life points!"

"What? Oh no, not my monster- aughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sherry cried out as her life points dropped to 4700. She fell to her knees.

"What's wrong, Sherry? Can't stand up? And, it looks like that last move drew blood from you, but don't worry; before this duel ends, there's more than just blood running down your body," Lester smirked, then laughed maniacally. "I will make sure to break your arm before you die. I can't wait to hear you scream when you die, then you will know what it's like to die! But, there is no reutnr for you like there is for us! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15 BATLTE IF GODS PART 2 CAN ANY ONE SOTP THE DARK SIGNERS?

sherry; i augh i end my turn with 2 face down...cards

maria; its my turn now i paly spell card metal wave this lot me draw 3 new cards and play tarp card for my hand and i paly metalmorph

broder; so she tiping to the power of that red eyes deck not that it metter i just hoop she can last long enthe so my god card can caush her,s

maria; now come to my hand red eyes metal dragon next i summon Red-Eyes Wyvern in atk mode then i paly my spell card monster rebron to re summon red eyes then sent my red eyes

back to grave i order to summon the mosnter that make fail pian like no ohther she yelled out i summon red eyes darkness dragon

broder; her dark aura is geting strogner but stell i wander is able to use the ture power of the red eyes deck i guss i will find it soon

now my red eyes effact kcik in for every in dragon in my grave he get 300 ex attack points i have 2 so that in ex 600 for tool of 3300 next i my spellc ard red eyes bruning force now

thx to this spell card i can destoey two of your face down cards now go red eyes darkness dragon attack Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar with inferno dark frie

broder; aughhhhhhhh he yelled as life points hit 6100

maria;now go red eyes black metal dragon attack broder with flash flair blast she yelled i dont think so kid i paly

my tarp card .nordic wave this tarp blocks your attack and lots

me paly anther tarp form my hand Nordic Relic Laevateinn now your darkness dargon is destoey

maria; wha no my darkness dragon you gonig to wish you had not down that Red-Eyes Wyvern attack him right now

broder; aughhhhhhhh he yelled as his life points hit 4300

maria; you be dead soon broder i end my turn with 1 face down card

broder; i draw and i summon Vanadis of the Nordic Ascendant next i play the spell nordic

reborn to re summon .Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar then i play nrodic cloner so now i bring out clone of Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar next i play my spell nordic force this lower the levle of my

clone by 2 so now get reday kid i tune my two Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfars with vanadis of the nordic asendant "The god that was born from the stars, Show us your absolute power and

make the world laugh! Synchro Summon! Descend " Nordic god Loki, Lord of the Aesir

maira; wha what you all reday summon him no way dam it

broder;next i paly my 2 more copy of nordic power up now so now loki get sin exta 2000 attack points

maria; whaaaaaat she yelled

broder; next i paly my nrodic draw so get now two of use draw 5 new cards now loki attack maria red eyed Wyvern

maria; aughhhhhhhhh urk she yelled spiting as her life points hit 4900 you made me blood you just missed up big tiem ruinnig my perfact face

broder; am not fisnhed yet i paly qcok paly spell card loki power cut now of cut loki points by 1000 he attack aigan o and one more thing your monster lose all of it attacks points

maria; wha no way i wont lot you this time go sahdow wall this will desotey your monster

broder; looks like some forget to read up on my god cards effact you see loki can desteoy your tarp card

maria; wha o no aughhhhhhhhhhh oaugh she yelled spiting blood as her life points hit 1600 my stomach augh she yell as her eyes turn blank she fell to floor unconscious

toby; snap out maria i know you handle more theen that he yelled

leo; dont worry toby maria just not use to her new powers yet

maira wokes up

maria; uaghh that hurt my forhead dam you fist you mske my motnh blood now my forhead just for that one i

i will go all out next turn kill you she yelled

broder; i end my turn with 3 face cards

lester; its my turn i draw now to make feel mroe pian sherry but fist my face monster come back i paly the spell deal desotyer now my face monster is destoey in retuen i sp summon

this dark cyber PoweredTuner then i summon dark Gear Golem the Moving Fortress next play golem update this give my golem 2 more stars so now dark tune my level 6 dark

golem with my level dark cyber When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world with out light i dark snyhrno summon

my dark trident burning dragon now use his effact by remvoed monster for my hand he get in he can attack 2 times this around so that means your dead sherry now go my

dragon attack sherry

sherry; aughhhhhhhhhhhhh urk she yelled spiting as her lfie points hit 1700 my hurts i think he broke it for that last attack

lester; die sherry i dont think i paly spell for my hand tarp level this lot me paly tarp form my hand call of the hantuned now come on bakc oy synyro monster

lester; as of i did not see that comeing brat i paly my qock paly spell shadow power this give my dragon 1000 atk points now my dragon destoeys sherry monster

sherry; aughhhhhhhhhh urk she yelled spiting as her life points hit 400 and she fell to her knees i end my turn with 2 face down card next turn you die sherry

sherry; you wish i.. draw dam cant last mathc longer am have hard time staying awoke i play spell level wave this lot me take contorl over your mosnter for 2 turns

lester; what

sherry; next i paly spell dubble for this lot me power up my new monsters attack points by 2.000

lester; what dam you

sherry now go my monster attack lester

lester; aughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh urk he yelled spiting as his life points hit 300

sherry; did it he only his 300 life points now of can keep form summon his earthbound god i can win this

lester; augh dont think so sherry your time is up brat i play qcok spell called throw back this forcer you to end your trun lot me get anther turn right now

sherry;no

lester; now ture summer so sp summon monster face in def then paly spell dark grave so sent my monster to the grave now i can summon dark Skiel Top dark Skiel Guard

dark Skiel Carrier and my dark Skiel Attack now call forth dark Machine Emperor Skiel sherry; he summon card agian

lester; i know you know all about this move now sent my dark skiel carrrier dark skiel attack and my dark skiel

top to my grave so can summon my earthbound god earthbound

inroaml burning machine general

sherry; shit it his 3500 attack points of he attacks now i wil lose that is of dotn use my spell

lester;o and sherry dont think about trying to stop my inroaml with any spell tarps

or effacts they dont work on him now its time go earthbound inroaml burning machine general kills sherry

sherry; noooooooooooooooooooooooo urk she yelled spiting as her life points hit 0 and her eyes turn blank she

fell to her knees then hit the ground

lester; dont worry sherry your not going to die that fast noop you will in joey the nether word in time but fist i

want you see maria defeat broder

maira; my turn i draw now

broder; not so fast maria i play spell ture zipper this wock paly spell deals you 1500 points of damage maria

maria; aughhhhhhhhhhhh utk she yelled

maira; dam it that it i paly dragon reborn spell this brign my red eyes darkenss dragon back next i play metlal deal this lots me paly trap form my hand Armor - Metal Plus now turn my red

eyes darkness darogn in to its strognsts form now sya hello to red eyes darkness metal dragon this dragon gets 400 ex attack points for every dragon i have 4 so that 2000 more atk points

but am not down i paly red nails this lot me sp summon dark red aex head in atk mode next i summon cave demon now tune my dark cave demon with my dark red aex behold as

fired shots up and land gets bruend by lava i snyhrno summon red eyes blazer dragon

broder; next i use my dragon 2nd effact by sent 10 cards for my deck to giave i bring

back my red eyes black dragon and summon the other two form my deck but there down side there lose all there attack points next i paly sepll dragon fusion now fuse my 3 red

eyes toghter so say hello to red eyes umtuemte dragon and with anhter 2 dragons in my grave my red eyes darkness metal dragon get anther exta 800 atk points

broder; shit her dragon his 5600 atk points so she can handle the ture pwoer of that red eyes deck next i paly spell card called inrmtoall summon so can sp summon 3 level 1 monsters

with 0 attack points i wont go back to my old slef i wont i cant die agian you will know what like ot fail my rage she yelled

broder; her pwoers growing stornger dam it she gonig to summon her god card maria; its time i sent my 3 level 1 mosnters to my grave so can summon earth bound inrotmal

cyber burnnig shadow dragon atk 3900 now use its effact you your face cards are burned up and your hand is burned up

broder;what

maria; now red darkness dragon take out loki she yelled

broder; aughhhhhhhh he yelled as life points hit 3000 now

broder; i use spell form my grave loki,s gift its spell that only be used in my grave donig the turn loki is

destoeyed now i get 1,000 life points back you will pay for dosteying loki

maria; ya ya as of iv not heard that one befor now red eyes blazer dragon attack broder she yelled

broder; aughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh he yelled as life points hit 1000

maria; you know i want have little fun with i can jsut attack you kill you know but want prof my god card is

better then your os i paly the spell inpack revled it revel monster on your side

i pick loki

broder; you tury have lost it makeing a move like that maira; now go inrotmal cyber burnnig shadow dragon take out loki

broder; aughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh he yelled as life points hit 0

Halldor; i know broder wood lose this was at his best goodwin had hi duel a kid and broder cares for kids

Dragan; that it we will have step in take down toby and yusei

lester; master goodwin i have in ieda that could pelsese the king of nahter word do you rember

master goodwin i have in ieda that king of nehter word may like

goodwin; and what is that

lester; will of you remember paradox and how he was destoeyed will his duel run was never destoey or find all we have to is find out after the two lsoe then we tarvel to other uvnruse

other in time to take over there

goodwin; yes that sond like good ieda

roman; it some the king of the neahter world say that of we enter that era in time that unuvrse

that he want to recrote one of the duelest there to join us he so happy with how things turned out that he can

make up to two new inroamls one them is for that boy named sora in that

unvurse but right now sora only on the list so he will make 1 new inormal form now

leo; a boy named sora huh good anther new memebr for are team

broder is turned to dust long with sherry and sent to the nrther word


	16. Chapter 16

YUGIOH 5D'S RETURN OF THE DARK SIGNERS

CHAPTER 16 BATTLE OF GODS PART 3 LET THE NEXT ROUND BEGIN

"That was fun beating them," Maria smirked, folding her arms.

"Here. Use this to remove the blood off your face," Toby offered Maria a long white rag.

"Thank you," Maria said, taking the rag and wiping the blood off her face. "She did a number on my face. I hate anyone that messes it up.

"You two will die soon, then we can go after that Sora kid, then finally take over, once he joins us," Toby proclaimed, turning to Sherry and Border.

"Now, it's our turn to test out our new powers. You guys are about to become two time losers," Yusei said, getting out his duel disk.

"Halldor and I are not as soft as Broder, who cares a lot about kids. We won't make a bad move," Dragan replied.

"Shut up! You can't win this! My deck will win this duel. Now, I'm going to go first, then Dragan, then Yusei, then Halldor. Now, get ready to feel my dark power. If you think I want to go back to my old self, you're gravely mistaken. I want the king of the netherworld unite me with my sister. It's time you pay," Toby glared.

"Go Toby. Crush them," akiza said.

"Oh, I will! I draw!" Toby promised, drawing his card from his deck to his hand. "I summon Dark Psychic Commander in attack mode, then I play my spell Psychic Wave. Now, I can summon one more monster. I summon Dark Destruction in defense mode. I end my turn with two face-down cards. Let's see what you can get."

"Soon, you will all be saved from the darkness controlling you, then the world will be safe. I draw," Dragan promised, drawing his next card. "I summon Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts. Next, I play the spell Nordic Power Up, now my monster gets an extra 1000 attack points for this turn. Next, I play the spell Magical Space Typhoon, so say goodbye to one of your face-down cards."

"No! Damn you!"

"Now, go Guldfaxe, attack Toby's commander!" Dragan commanded as Guldfaxe of the Nordic Gods galloped toward Dark Psychic Commander, then trampled it.

"Aughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Urk!" Toby cried, spitting as his life points dropped to 7000. "You're going to pay for that!" Blood was running down the sides of his mouth.

"I won't lose a duel to some kid."

"Well, that's too bad, you will lose to a trap card, Psychic Vines. Now, your monster is destroyed," Toby smirked, revealing his face-down card as Guldfaxe of the Nordic Gods burst from the field.

"Fine, I end my turn with one face-down card."

"I draw!" Yusei cries out, drawing his next card. "I summon Dark Speed Warrior, then I play Warrior Axe, now my monsters get an extra 1000 attack points. I end my turn with three face-downs."

"I draw!" Halldor declared, drawing his next card. "I summon Tyr of the Nordic Champions in attack mode, then I place Nordic Force. This lets me remove your monster from play, but I have to cut my monster's attack points." Tyr of the Nordic Champions' attack points dropped to 1500 as Yusei's Dark Speed Warrior burst from the field.

"What!?" Yusei gasped.

"Now, go my Champion, attack Yusei!" Halldor cried out as Tyr of the Nordic Champions ran up to Yusei and slashed its sword across him.

"Aughhhhhhhhh!" Yusei cried out as his life points hit 6500.

"Trap card open, Warrior Control, this costs you 1000 life points, if I lost a monster this turn!"

"What!?" Halldor gasped as he felt pain all over his body. "Aughhhhhhh!" His life points dropped to 7000. "I end my turn then with a face-down."

"It's my turn! I draw!" Toby declared, drawing his next card. "I play Monster Reborn to resummon my monster, then send my defense monster to the grave to summon my Dark Overdrive Teleporter. Now, I use my monster's effect by paying 2000 life points." His life points dropped to 5000.

"But why? Are you trying to lose this duel?" Dragan glared.

"Nope. Now, I summon Dark Psi-Blocker in defense mode, then play my spell Dark Wave. This lets me lower the level of my monster I am about to summon by 1, so now I can summon my Dark Telekinetic Shocker. Now, I will tune my Shocker with my Commander, so now it's time. When the shadows are devowered by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light. Come forth dark synchro summon Dark Psychic End! Now, I use his effect. I draw three cards. Now, I send three cards to my grave, so my monsters get 600 extra attack points," Toby smirked.

"What?"

"Now, he has 3300 attack points. One more, then I can use my monster's second effect. He can't be effected by traps, so now go take out Dragan's monster!" Toby cried out as Dark Psychic End shot a dark blast at Guldfaxe of the Nordic Gods and burst it from the field.

"Aughhhhhhhhhhhh!" Dragan cried out as his life points hit 6700.

"Next, I play the spell Commander. You lose 1000 life points."

"What?" Dragan gasped as he felt shards of pain all over him. "Aughhhh!" His life points dropped to 5700.

"I end my turn with one face-down card."

"I draw!" Dragan declared. "I play my spell Brian Control, so your monster is mine for this turn. Next, I summon Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar. Now, take out Toby's Blacker Next Psychic End, then attack Toby directly!" Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar hit Toby in the face and stomach.

"Oaguh!" Toby gasped, spitting as his life points dropped to 2700. "My stomach..." He fell on his knees, holding his somtach. "Damnit! You will die for that one!"

"I end my turn, kid."

"Not so fast! I reveal my trap card, Damage Force! If I take 2000 or more damage to my life points, which I did, then I can summon a monster with 2000 attack! I summon Monstyeth without the needed cards, so I dark synchro summon Dark Hyper Psychic Blaster. Now, that it's my turn, I get back my other monster you sent. I send my Blaster to the grave, so I can summon Dark Hyper Psychic Blaster! Next, I summon Psychic Snail in defense," Toby declared.

"I underestimated this kid. He's better than he looks," Dragan muttered.

"That's right! You have no idea what true power is, do you? I like this new power! A boy like me can get used to having this! I don't want to ever go back to the way things were before. Don't forget I was offered a deal that giving me all this power would reunite me and my sister. My girlfriend was able to join with me. To return me to normal will NEVER happen! By the end of this duel, you will die along with your teammate! No one can ever defeat the dark signers! We will soon rule all! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Toby laughed manically.


	17. Chapter 17

YUGIOH 5D'S RETURN OF THE DARK SIGNERS

CHAPTER 17 THE BATTLE OF GODS PART 4 BATTLE ENDS

"Now, my Dark Psychic End is back on my side. Now, I play the spell Earthbound Darkness! This stops you from using your face-downs and any card from your hand until I end my turn," Toby smirked.

"What?" Dragan gasped.

"Now, I play my spell, Dark Gate. This changes your monster to defense."

"But why would you do that?"

"To make this duel last longer, so I can take down your god card now! Dark Psychic End, take out Dragan's monster, and Psychic Blaster can attack Dragan directly!" Toby cried out as Dark Psychic End destroyed Dragan's monster, then Psychic Blaster attacked Dragan directly.

"Aguhhhhhh!" Dragan screamed as his life points hit 2200.

"You're making this too easy! I end my turn by activating this spell Dark Draw. Now, I have six new cards, and place three of them face-down."

"I draw!" Yusei declared. "Next, I play Synchro Dragon Shooter. This lets me send the three monsters from my deck to the grave to summon my synchro monster Dark Synchro Monster! I tune in Dark Junk Synchron and my Dark Turret Warrior. Now, it's time! When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light! I dark synchro summon Dark Stardust Dragon! Next, I play Darkdust Summer. This lets me summon up to three monsters this turn, if I sent a synchro to my grave. I send Formula Synchron to my grave. Oh, and one more thing, there's a downside to this. The monster I summoned, his level is lowered to 1, so now I summon Dark Speed Warrior, and then summon my Dark Sonic Chick. Next, I tune my level 8 Dark Star Dragon with my level 1 Dark Sonic Chick and Dark Speed Warrior. I dark Accel Synchro Dark Shooting Star Dragon! Now, I'll use his effect to draw five cards!" Yusei drew five cards from his deck to his hand. "Perfect! Three tuners, so three attacks will be given to you!"

"Yusei's just as good as ever. No better than ever, but that doesnt' mean I'm going to lose this," Halldor said.

"Go, Dark Shooting Star Dragon, take out Nordic Champions!" Yusei cried out as Dark Shooting Star Dragon took a huge gulp of breath, then blasted Nordic Champions to dust.

"Aughhhhhh!" Hallor cried as his life points dropped to 6300.

"Shooting Star Dragon, attack him again with stardust mirage!" Yusei shouted as Dark Shooting Star Dragon shot another blast of white fire from its mouth at Halldor directly.

"Aughhhhhhh!" Halldor cried as his life points dropped to 3000.

"Now, hit him again! I know you've yet to see your face. I don't want this to end just yet," Yusei smirked darkly.

"Right you are, Yusei. I activate my trap card, Nordic Deal! By sending three cards from my deck to my grave, I can stop up to 1000 points of damage per card. That was three cards, so that'd be 3000," Halldor said as he was hit by Dark Shooting Star Dragon's attack, and his life points dropped to 2700.

"I end my turn with two face-down cards."

"It's my turn! I draw!" Halldor declared, drawing his next card. "I play my spell card, Monster Reborn to resummon Nordic Champions, then play Nordic Aid. This turn, my Champ is turned to a tuner. Next, I play Nordic Reseal. For this turn only, I can summon two monsters, so I summon Mimir of the Nordic and Ascendant Garmr of the Nordic Beasts. Now, I can tune in my level 2 Mimir with my level 4 Nordic Champ, and my level 4 Ascendant Garmr of the Nordic Beasts. Divinity rises! Behold, the ruler of all things! I Synchro Summon the ultimate Nordic God Odin, Father of the Aesir! Next, I play the spell Odin Hand! If I have Odin out, and I removed from my grave from play 10 cards from my deck, I can synchro summon 1 monster this turn without tribute. Now, I synchro summon Loki, Lord of the Aesir!"

"Two gods in one turn. Now, we're talking!"

"Now, Loki, attack Yusei's dragon! I hope you did not forget his effect, and release any traps or spells," Halldor declared as Loki, Lord of Aesir and Shooting Star Dragon destroyed each other. "Now, Odin, Father of the Aesir, attack Yusei directly!"

"Aughhhhhhhh!" Yusei cried as his life points dropped to 3000. "I activate my trap card, Descending Lost Star. Now, come back Dark Stardust Dragon!"

"I end my turn with two face-down cards."

"I play Lost Ruler. This removes all the cards in my grave from play. In return, I can summon out one monster, who has all his teammates out in play. Behold, as the Nordic glaciers of old give way, and from the deepest chasms of ice, an acient and powerful hero emerges, a hero who wields the quaking power of a pounding avalanche! Behold, Thor, Lord of the Aesir!" Dragan declared.

"So, he finally summoned it," Toby said, pleased.

"I play Thor Power Up. This gives Thor an extra 1000 attack points, and lets him attack two times. Take out Toby's Hyper Dragon!" Dragan declared as Thor, Lord of the Aesir obliterated Toby's dragon.

"NO! Not my dragon! Aughhhhh! Ukr!" Toby screamed, spitting blood as his life points dropped to 1700.

"Now Thor, attack again, this time take out his dark monster!" Dragan declared as Thor, Lord of the Aesir obliterated Toby's other monster.

"Aughhhh! Oauhg!" Toby cried, spitting as his life points hit 200. He fell on his knees with blood running down his forehead, mouth and nose. "Augh... that really hurt!"

"Next turn, you will be saved, Toby. I end my turn."

"My turn! I draw!" Toby declared, drawing his next card. "I play the spell Reborn to resummon my Dark Hyper Dragon, then I play Call Reborn to resummon my monster in defense mode. Then, I send two of them to my grave. Now, time for my to summon my earthbound god Earthbound Immortal The Pychic Demon! Your end is near!"

"It has 3400 attack points," Dragan muttered.

"That's right! He has two effects. He cannot be destroyed in battle; and spells, traps and effects don't work on him."

"I play quick-play spell Life Point Crusher! You lose 199 life points!" Dragan said.

"Wha-What!? Aughhhhhhhh! Urk!" Toby cried, spitting blood as his eyes went blank and he fell to the ground, passed out for a minute. He then got up, wobbling as he did so. "Aguh... damn you! You're going to die for that! Next, I play Power Wave! This doubles the attack points of my god card!"

"No way! I won't lose to a kid like you! I play the spell Rule of the God. Now, this forces you to end your turn, but you get five new cards," Dragan declared.

"Fine. I draw five cards, then I play my quick-play spell Earthbound Points. If my god card was not able to attack this turn, then I get back 2000 life points, and can throw one card face-down," Toby declared.

"I draw now! I'll play Thor Bypass! This lets me bypass your monsters and attack you directly! It's time you got yourselves a taste of your own medicine!"

"What? No way! Aughhhhhhhhhh! Urk!" Toby cried, spitting blood as his life points dropped to 0, and the force of the hit ripped apart his shoes, his eyes turning blank as he hit the ground.

"Looks like I defeated him."

Just then, Toby woke up, muttering, "augh... my body hurts." He tried to stand up, only to fall back on his knees before finally standing up straight.

"Wha... What's... Don't tell me you have..."

"That's right. When my life points hit 0, I played Replay Soul. This lets me stay in this game by summoning one monster and putting my fate in that monster's hands. I picked my Dark Dragon Chaos Lord, and played him in defense mode. As long as he's on the field, I can still play. You will pay for your last attack! Thanks to you, my shoes are gone, and my feet hurt!" Toby glared, looking down at his feet, which were now bruised.

"No matter! I plan to win next turn, kid."

"I play Dark Core! This lets me force you to end your turn, and give me my turn. It's time YOU got a taste of your own medicine!"

"You damn boy!"

"Now, that it's my turn, I draw!" Toby smirked, drawing his next card. Suddenly, his vision started to get blurry again, and coughed up some blood.

"Not now. I can't let myself pass out. I'm in more pain than I thought," Toby muttered, then glared right at Dragan. "Earthbound Immortal, kill Dragan for me, and take his Thor!"

"Aughhhhhhhh!" Dragan cried out as his life points hit 0.

"No! Dragan!" Halldor shouted.

Toby panted, smirking, "soon, Yusei will crush you. My turn is over with." He fell on his knees, then passed out.

"You overdid it, Toby," Mira glared.

"Let him rest. He will be fine later," Goodwin promised.

"It's my turn! I draw!" Yusei declared. "I play a hidden effect of my Dark Stardust Dragon. I can stop one monster effect for one turn. I pick your god card! Now, I play Star Portal! This keeps my Stardust from being destroyed by the card I'm about to play, Dark Hole. Say goodbye to your god cards!"

"What!? I won't let you! I activate Go Deal With the Gods! This keeps Odion safe!"

"Like I did not see that one coming! I play One For One, now I special summon my second Dark Sonic Chick. Now, I play Dark Grave Call to bring back Dark Turret Warrior! Next, I play Cost Level! This lowers my monster level to 2, then I play my second spell Warrior One. This lets me resummon a synchro tuner, so I resummon Dark Formula Synchron. Now, dark tune them together to dark limit over accel synchro Dark Shooting Gaoser Dragon! Next, I play my final spell, Fire Stardust! This lets me summon a level 1 monster in defense. Next, I summon this guy face-down in defense mode, then sent the three of them to my grave to summon my earthbound god. Behold, my Earthbound Immortal The Star King! Now, to use his effect, your god card loses 1000 attack points. Go Dark Shooting Gaoser Dragon, attack and destroy Halldor's monster!"

"Aughhhh!" Halldor screamed, his life points dropping to 2000.

"Next, I use my Immortal's other effect. He gets an extra 1000 attack for this turn only. In return, your god card comes back out with the attack points he had before he was destroyed."

"What!? Damnit, there's no way I could lose this!"

"Now, go my earthbound immortal, take out his monster!" Yusei shouted.

"Aughhhhhhh!" Halldor screamed as his life points hit 0.

Soon, Halldor and Dragan turned to dust as Toby smirked, "we win."

"Nice going," Misty smirked.

"Yeah, you crushed them," Maria congratulated the duo.

"Now, all that's left for us to do is to go to the other universe where the dark signers never came back. We'll go there to duel that Sora boy, who our master has his eyes on," Leo smirked.

"I think there's one more universe out there that's more fun for us," Ashley said.

"Master Goodwin, since we can go to other universes and eras in time. After we get this Sora boy to join us, you think you can convince the master to let me duel and kill Yugi Moto, the king of games?" Jack asked.

"Hey Jack, you can't have all the fun. I want to kill Jaden," Yusei said.

"I'm sure Master won't mind. Afterall, they're friends of Sora, and could time travel to being in Yugi and Jaden to try to stop us. This is something we can't let happen. These brats need to die, then the city will be ours. Besides, if we all go to the point in time after the Pharaoh left Yugi, then it'll be easier to overpower the boy. Yugi will meet his death at your hands, just as Jaden will die at Yusei's hands, but not before Sora can join us and become a dark signer. But, the boy will need to test his powers, so we will put him in a duel with that brat Alexis. Muahahahahaha!" Goodwin smirked.

"The best way to get Yugi to duel is to kidnap Tea and Rebecca, and use them as bait to get him to duel. We can also kidnap Jaden's friends Blair and Alexis, and use them as bait to get him to duel," Lester plotted.

"Lester is right. As soon as the city is destroyed, we will rebuild the world in our images for us to rule over," Luna said.


	18. Chapter 18

YUGIOH 5D'S RETURN OF THE DARK SIGNERS

CHAPTER 18 A DUEL WITH SORA

Lester looked ahead, smirked, then said, "I see Paradox's duel runner up ahead. Now, we just need to copy the time traveling from it to our duel runners."

"Yeah, then we can travel back in time," Leo agreed.

The dark signers were able to convince Paradox to copy the technology to his duel runner made for time traveling to theirs. It had taken an hour to finish the process.

"It's finished. Now, we go after the boy," Luna said.

"By the time we're finished, the brat will be on our side," Ashley smirked.

"Yes, let's go," Toby decided.

They soon appeared in Sora's bedroom and kicked the door open.

"Who are all of you and why are you in my room!?" Sora demanded angrily.

"We've come to duel you and make you a dark signer or die," Leo replied bluntly.

"What the hell is a dark signer!? You're talking about things that sound like something from legends or something," Sora replied confused.

"Hehe this is no legend. They're real and we are them," Lester smirked.

"Now then, Sora. You and I will duel," Akiza said darkly.

"Since you're already in my room, it seems I have no choice. Can I at least change out of my pajamas?" Sora asked.

"No, you and Akiza will duel right here, right now!" Ashley demanded.

"So, you're telling me I have to duel in my pajamas and barefooted? ... Fine, let's get this over with. Though, to make this clear, I don't plan on losing," Sora said.

"Now, let's get ready, Sora Shiun'in. This duel will be painful for you. Now, lady's first," Akiza smirked, drawing her first card. "I summon my Dark Evil Thorn in defense mode, then end my turn with one face-down."

"Okay then, it's my turn! I draw!" Sora said, drawing his first card. "I summon Furnimal Lio in Attack mode. Now, take out Dark Evil Thorn!" Sora's monster instantly destroyed Dark Evil Thorn.

"Not bad kid, but you can't defeat me," Akiza smirked, then thought in her mind, 'I will just toy with him for a bit of fun.'

"I play my spell Toy Second Battle. This let's my Furnimal Lio gain a second attack," Sora declared as his Furnimal Lio attacked Akiza directly.

"What? Aughhhhhhhhhh! Urk!" Akiza cried, spitting as her life points dropped to 5900.

"I end my turn with one face-down."

"Damn, you brat! You're going to pay for that! It's my turn! I draw!" Akiza glared, drawing her next card. "I play Brain Control. I will now take control of your monster."

"What? Oh no," Sora gasped.

"Next, I summon my Dark Witch of the Black Rose. Attack Sora right now!" Akiza yelled as the witch grabbed the boy by his hair and punched him in the stomach.

"Urk, my stomach," Sora gasped, then fell to his knees, holding his stomach as his life points dropped to 6300. "How did I feel that punch?"

"Don't you get it, Sora? When you duel a dark signer, the damage is real," Leo smirked, a dark aura surrounding him.

"What? No way!" Sora gasped in shock.

"Now, Furnimal Lio, attack Sora!" Akiza smirked as Sora's monster turned around and began to attempt to attack Sora directly until...

"Trap! Lio Force! Those black out your attacks!"

"I'm not finished yet, kid. I play my spell card, Forest Vines," Akiza said.

"Huh? I've never heard of that card. What does it do?"

"You're about to find out," Akiza smirked as vines began appearing from the ground around Sora.

"There are vines coming out of the ground!" Sora realized.

"That's right! They're going to tie you up."

"Wha?" Sora gasped as the vines wrapped all around his arms and legs tightly. "These dumb vines... untie me you mph!" The vines wrapped around his mouth and Sora fell to the floor, his life points hitting 5800. Then, the vines unwrapped themselves around Sora.

"How'd you like that one?" Akiza smirked in satisfaction.

"I don't like being tied up. I'll make you pay for that one!" Sora glared angrily, getting himself back up.

"We shall see. I end my turn with two face-down cards. Now, you will get your monster back."

"I draw!" Sora shouted, drawing his next card. "I play Polymerization! Now, I fuse my Furnimal Bear with my Edge Imp Scissors to fusion summon! Claws of the Demon and Fangs of the Beast become one and reveal a new form! Fusion summon! Appear, horrifying beast that shreds everything, Death-Toy Scissors Bear! Now, take out Akiza's Rose!"

Death-Toy Scissors Bear mauled Dark Witch of the Black Rose, Akiza crying, "no!" then she was attacked by the bear's razor-sharp claws. "Urk!" She spat as her life poitns dropped to 5400.

"Now, for the fun part, your monster comes back, but as a spell card for my monster, giving him an extra 1000 attack," Sora smirked.

"Wha... this kid is good, but not knowing how to use his cards right will cost him in the end," Akiza muttered to herself.

"I end my turn now with this spell Des Draw, so now I pick five cards, then set two of them face-down."

"I draw!" Akiza declared, drawing her next card. "I play Dark Plant Summer to summon out two monsters for this turn only, then summon Dark Twilight Rose Knight and my Dark Lord Poison. Now, it's time for my Rose Knight to give my Poison a little dark tune up."

"Dark tune? What is that?"

"You're going to find out, kid. When the Shadows are devoured by even darker Shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light! I dark synchro summon my Dark Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza smirked, a dark aura surrounding her, as she summoned out her Dark Black Rose Dragon. "Next, I play Black Grave, this lets me summon my Dark Dragon Fighter in attack mode! Next, I play the spell Blood of Roses, so I can call for Majestic Dragon and special summon Dark Red Rose. Now, dark tune my Dark Red Rose and my Majestic Dragon with my Black Rose in order to dark synchro summon Dark Majestic Rose Dragon!" Dark Majestic Rose Dragon was instantly summoned boldly to the field with all its glory. "But, my dragon has a hidden effect, whenever it battles a monster, who fusion or synchros that monster, its attack points are lowered by 1000. Now, take out Sora's monster!"

Dark Majestic Rose Dragon took a huge gulp of breath, then took out Sora's Death-Toy Scissors Bear as Sora cried, "aughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Urk!" He spat out his life points, which dropped to 5300. Blood ran down his mouth and forehead.

"Th-That hurt. Wait, what happened to my face-down cards?" Sora realized in shock.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you that my dragon blows them away when she destroys a monster?"

"No way!"

"Now, Dark Rose Fighter, attack Sora!" Akiza shouted as Dark Rose Fighter punched Sora in his face, then kneed his stomach before hitting the back of his neck.

"Urk!" Sora cried, spitting blood as his life points hit 4300, blood running down his nose.

"I'm not done yet! I play the spell Rose Tickle!"

"What does that do?"

"My spell causes you to lose 2000 life points, if I destroyed a monster this turn. It does so by tying you to a chair and tickling your feet."

"No way! But, I'm- ugh!" Sora cried out before green vines from the ground strapped him to a chair, a few more rising under his feet and tickling the bottom of them. "Hahahahahahaha!" He laughed as a blast of air hit his stomach. "Urk!" He fell from the chair to the ground, spitting as his life points dropped to 2300.

"Next, I play the spell Deal with a Dark Rose. By removing my grave from play, you lose another 2000 life points."

"What!? Oh no! Aughhhhhhhhhhhh! Urk!" Sora screamed, coughing up blood as the force of the blast ripped apart his shirt, then Sora's eyes went black and fell to the ground unconscious.

"I end my turn and it looks like the kid is out cold. You better get up soon, Sora. If you lay there too long without making a move on your turn, you will automatically lose the duel."

Sora eventually got up, rubbing his head and moaning, "aughh... it's my turn." He tried to stand up, only to fall to his knees.

"Can't stand up, huh? Fine, you may duel on your knees. I don't care," Akiza glared as Sora forced himself to stand up.

"I draw," Sora muttered. "I summon my Burning Toy Dragon in attack mode, then I play Monster Reborn to bring back my fusion monster." He coughed blood, spitting it onto the ground. "Next, I... ugh." 'I don't know how much longer I can keep this up.' "I play Toy Draw to draw three cards, then I play the spell Raigek."

'He did what? I had no idea the boy had a card like that in his deck!'

"Next, I play Box of Toys. Now, by not attacking with my fusion monster for this turn only, my Toy Dragon gets more attack points."

"Big deal, so it now has 3500 attack points."

"I'm not done yet. Next, I play the spell United we Stand! Since I have two monsters out, my Toy Dragon gets an extra 1800 attack points!"

"Wha... 5200 attack points!?"

"Now, my dragon, take out Akiza's dragon!" Sora cried out as Burning Toy Dragon took a huge gulp of breath and blasted away Dark Majestic Rose Dragon.

"Auighhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Urk!" Akiza cried out, spitting blood as her life points hit 3400, blood running down her nose. "Damnit! You made me bleed! You're asking for it, kid!"

"I'm not done yet. Now, I use my Toy Dragon's effect by sending a monster on my side to the grave, so my Toy Dragon can attack again. Oh, and your other monster is removed from play for one turn, however his attack goes down to 3200 when using this effect. Go Toy Dragon, attack Akiza directly!"

"WHAT!? He can- aughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh urk!" She screamed, spitting blood as her life points dropped to 200. Her eyes went blank and she fell to the ground.

"Is she out cold?" Sora wondered. It was only about a minute later that Akiza began regaining consciousness.

"Augh... that hurt. I underestimated this kid. I should not have been holding back," Akiza muttered, trying to stand, only to fall on her knees before standing up again.

"Next, I play the spell, Toy Skipper. You skip your turn, but I can attack on my next turn, which is now. So, I draw!" Sora smirked, drawing his next card. "I summon death toy Blackman in defense mode, then play my last spell card Fate of the Toys. Monsters with 'toy' in its name that has over 3000 or more attack can draw three cards. I set two of them face-down and end my turn." 'I need to play it safe. I'm sure Akiza could have stopped my attack.'

"Play time is over," Akiza said darkly. "I play my spell Black Blood Dragon, this lets me remove my Black Rose from my grave yin order to summon Moon Rose Dragon." She spat blood again. "Then, I play the spell Dark Reborn to resummon Rose Knight. Next, I summon Dark Violet Witch and send my Witch, my Knight and my Dragon to the grave, but not before playing Monster Reborn, so my Dragon's back."

"What monster could you have that'd cost three monsters?" Sora asked, looking shocked.

"My Earthbound god Earthbound Immortal Black Dragon!" Akiza smirked darkly, summoning her Earthbound Immortal God.

"I-It's a giant!" Sora gasped.

"Now, my dragon, take out Sora's fusion monster and my Fighter take out Sora's other defense monster!" Akiza yelled as Sora's monster was blown away and he was kicked in the arm by her Fighter.

"Yah! My arm! I think she broke it!" Sora cried, holding onto his arm.

"Now, for the fun part, my Immortal kill Sora!"

"Wha... NO! That means I lose, noooooooooooooooooo ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Urk!" Sora cried out before he was attacked, spitting blood, as his life points hit 0. His eyes went black before he hit the ground face-first.

"Akiza wins! I knew she would, but something tells me that this Sora guy is going to be out for a while," Ashley smirked. It was only five minutes later that Sora woke up.

"Now Sora, you make it easy on yourself. Join us, become Dark Signers, then all your pain will be gone or you will die. Think about it, boy! You need the power. Will you do anything for this kind of power?"

"I suppose I've got nothing to lose," Sora muttered, then nodded.

"Welcome to the Dark Signers," Akiza smirked, throwing a towel at Sora. "But first, use this to remove the blood off your face. Then, tell me what your normal outfit is. A dark signer should not be wearing pajamas when he becomes one of us."

"Okay, they're over there," Sora said, pointing to the direction of his clothing, forcing himself on his knees. "My shoes and shocks are over there too." He pointed to the closet.

Suddenly, a dark slight circled around him and his clothes changed to a black shirt with a red-green mark, a blue jacket with black marks and the white part of Sora's eyes turned black.

"This power, it feels perfect! Boy, I like the change to my outfit," Sora grinned happily. "So... what next?"

"Next, is for you to test your powers. We still need one more host for our Immortal Gods. Once we do that, then we need to kill Yugi and Jaden, then the world shall be ours," Goodwin explained.

"So, you have a kid in mind?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, her name is reina. She's a friend of mine," Sora replied.

"reina it is," Goodwin replied.

An hour later, reina appeared at Sora's place with a very confused look on her face.

"Sora wanted me to meet him at his place, but why?" reina asked.

"Hello reina," Sora greeted happily.

"Sora, what happened to you? You look... actually, you don't look half bad, though the eyes could use a little work," reina asked.

"I've become a dark signer now. We duel," Sora said, getting out his duel disk.

They dueled for an hour before victory gained in Sora's favor. He happily shouted, "Now, go Earthbound Immortal Dog Ra, attack reina directly!"

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" reina cried, her life points hitting 0 after being attacked by the giant Ancient Egyptian dog. reina spat and her eyes went blank as she hit the ground, being in shock.

"She took Sora becoming a dark signer better than we expected," Ashley said in surprise. Indeed, reina didn't know anything about the dark signers, not knowing they were evil, so she was in deep shock that Sora would delibrately attack or even kill her.

"Now, for the fun part," Sora grinned, kneeling down to reina and kissing her. The light circled around her and her outfit changed, eyes went black.

"Thank you, Sora. Now, I see the truth. How about we kill some strong duelists out there, like Yugi and Jaden you mentioned earlier?" reina grinned happily.

"Yeah, I was going to duel Alexis, so all she will do is find her team mates, then we can kill them together," Sora exclaimed excitedly.

"I like the way you think, reina ," Misty smirked.


	19. Chapter 19

YUGIOH 5D'S RETURN OF THE DARK SIGNERS CHAPTER 19 THE 2ND BATTLE OF THE GODS DARK SIGNER JACK DARK AND SIGNER GOODWIN VS KING OF GAMES YUGI MOTO AND SETO KABIA

In Domino City, the sky began turning dark and Yugi looked up saying, "Something's wrong. The sky's growing dark, Rebecca and Tea never showed up when they were supposed to meet me here. Atem has already crossovered to the underworld, but I can still sense something bad is about to happen. I hope Tea and Rebecca are okay.

"Hello, king of games, we finally meet face to face," Jack smirked as Yugi quickly turned around in a gasp.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked. "I can see you're evil, but I've never seen any type of bad guy like you."

"Very well, I will tell you. Every 5000 years, signers battle against the dark signers, that's us. There were seven dark signers and six signers. I was once a signer, along with my friends. We defeated the dark signers, but then the dark signers reunited and now have crushed the signers. Now, we are here to crush you."

"I see, but that still doesn't tell me why you became a dark signer."

"I see I'm going to have to spell it out for you. I know you've met Yusei when trying to stop Paradox, the mark on his arm, that is the mark of a signer. When one, anyone, loses to a dark signer, they are forced to choose to become a dark signer or die. I took that deal and became a dark signer," Jack explained, then turned to Goodwin. "Would you show Yugi Moto just what happened to us?"

"I will. It should put him in fear to know just what will happen to him," Goodwin replied, then showed everything to Yugi in a vision.

"Wait, what do you want with me and why come to this time era?" Yugi asked.

"We came here, so I can duel and kill you, boy! We also kidnapped Tea and Rebecca to be sure you would and I doubt if you want anything bad to happen to them," Jack smirked evilly.

"WHAT!? Tell me, where are they now?"

"Your friends are right here," Leo smirked, pushing a button on the remote he was holding as a ground base apppeared from the ground where Rebecca and Tea were seen tied to chairs and mouths overed and gagged.

"To free your friends, you have to win this duel, but if you lose, you die. This way, you won't get in the way in our timeline when your dueling skills have increased and have become more powerful," Jack threatened.

"If it's a duel you want, it's a duel you'll get! When I win, Tea and Rebecca will be freed?"

"Yes, now let's duel, but before we do, there's someone else we'd like you to partner up with," Jack smirked as Kaiba appeared.

"Kaiba?" Yugi gasped.

"I managed to place Mokuba hostage, so he'll be dueling with you," Goodwin said.

"You bastard!" Kaiba shouted.

"Here's how it will go. Yugi will go first, then myself, then Kaiba, then Goodwin," Jack explained.

"Very well then, I"ll start things off. I draw and summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior in attack mode, then place one card face-down. Next, I play the spell Alpha Fusion, this will let me fuse any card in my hand," Yugi started off.

"A poor opening move, Yugi. I play the Black Spell, this stops any spell card from being used," Jack declared, playing the card from his hand.

"Wha... fine! I end my turn," Yugi finished.

"It's my turn. I draw!" Jack declared, drawing a card from his deck to his hand. "I play the spell card Defense Form, this changes your monsters to defense mode."

"What!? But why would you do that, Jack?" Yugi asked confused."

"You're about to find out," Jack smirked devilishly. "I summon Twin-Sword Marauder in attack mode, then play the spell Defense Low. This lowers your defense by 200 points. Now, my monster, attack Yugi's Magnet Warrior!" Twin-Sword Marauder slashed Yugi's monster.

"Auggh!" Yugi cried out as his life points hit 7900. "What? Why did I lose life points? My monster was in defense mode!"

"Thanks to my monster's effect, your defense monster takes piercing damage. Now, my monster's second effect kicks in to attack you again," Jack explained. "Again, Twin-Sword Marauder!" Twin-Sword Marauder attacked Yugi directly.

"Aughhhhhhhhhhh! Urk!" Yugi cried out, spitting blood from his mouth and his attack points dropped to 6300. "They can make damage real. This isn't going to be easy."

"I play the spell Deal With Alpha. This lets my strongest attack monster give you 300 damage."

Twin-Sword Marauder punched Yugi in the stomach before he grunted, "my stomach..." He spat as his life points hit 6000.

"I end my turn."

"My turn! I draw!" Kaiba declared, looking at Yugi's direction. "Yugi, get up, you can take more than that! Now, get ready to see what my deck can do!"

"It won't matter what you do. By the end of the duel, Yugi will die and there's nothing your deck can do to save him," Goodwin smirked evilly.

"I summon Vorse Raider, then play Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Then, I play XYZ Summoner, so I can summon X – Head Cannon in attack mode. Next, I throw three cards face-down, and play Fusion Z, this spell lets me fuse two monsters in my hand with one I already have out, so I fuse X – Head Cannon, Y – Dragon Head and Z – Metal Tank together for XYZ – Dragon Cannon! I end my turn!"

"I see you live up to the legend Kaiba, but this duel is a long way from being over. I draw!" Goodwin declared, drawing his next card. "For now, I summon Dark Celestial Bowman in defense mode, then play Dark Force, so I can special summon Weeping Idol in defense mode. I end my turn with Idol Draw, so now I draw four new cards. I play two of them face-down."

"Hahahahahaha! Here I was thinking you were some big shot duelist!" Kaiba mocked.

"It's my turn! I draw!" Yugi declared, drawing his next card. "I summon Toy Magician, then I play the spell Old Magician, this lets me summon up to four level 4 or lower monsters this turn, so I summon Silent Swordsman! Then, I summon Queen's Knight and King's Knight! Now, I play the spell Knight Level by discarding one card from my deck, so I can summon up to six monsters on my side, so now that Queen's knight and King's Knight are out, I can summon Jack's Knight."

"Six monsters in one turn," Jack muttered to himself.

"I play the spell Sword Discard, this forces me to the graveyard, but in return, I get one spell card. I play Card of Sanctity, so now we all have to draw until there are six cards in our hands. Next, I play Spell Buster Call, this lets me summon another monster this turn, so I send King's and Queen's Knight to my grave to summon Buster Blader in attack mode. Now, go Buster Blader, take out Jack's Dark Twin-Sword Marauder!"

Buster Blader slashed its blade across Jack's Dark Twin-Sword Marauder, blasting it from the field, as Jack cried, "aughhhhhh!" His life points dropped to 7000. "Trap card open, Shadow Sword 2! This brings my monster back, but lower's your monster's attack points by 2000 until the end of my next turn."

"Fine, I end my turn."

"I draw!" Jack declared, drawing a card from his deck to his hand. "I summon Dark Trust Guardian, then I play the spell Trust Level, this increases the level of my Guardian by 1. Now, I tune my level 4 Trust Guardian with my level 4 Dark Twin-Sword Maraduar! When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light. I synchro summon, my Dark Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"What the hell is a synchro summon?" Kaiba asked in a gasp.

"Yusei mentioned that this would be how people summon stronger monsters in the future. They will combine two or more different monsters, adding the levels together, to special summon a monster from their extra deck," Yugi explained, remembering what he learned about synchro summoning from his battle with Paradox.

"I play the spell Crimson Hell Secure! This destroys all spells and traps you have out!" Jack smirked.

"Wha..? No way!" Yugi gasped as he watched his face-down cards burst from his Spell and Trap Card Zone.

"Next, I play the spell, Crimson Power Up, for this turn, only my dragon gets an extra 1000 attack points. Now, take out Yugi's Buster Blader!"

Dark Red Dragon Archfiend took a gulp of breath and blasted waves of fire from its mouth, burning Buster Blader to a crisp. Yugi cried, "noooooooooo! Buster Blader- aughhhhhhhhhh! Oaugh!" He began spitting and his shoes burned and his jacket ripped apart, his life points hitting 4000. He was on his knees. "That hurt!"

"Yugi, get a hold of yourself, you can't be losing to him!" Kaiba snapped.

"I play the spell, Red Fire Ropes, this card costs you 500 life points and does so by tying you up," Jack smirked as a rope tied Yugi by his arms and legs, eventually covering his mouth. His life points dropped more to 3500 before unwrapping. "Come on now, is this the best the King of Games can do. Guess it turns out you're nothing but a kid without the Pharaoh to help you."

"I will never give up! I will win this duel!" Yugi promised, getting up on his feet.

"Whatever, brat! I end my turn with one face-down card," Jack finished.

"Not so fast, Jack! I play my quick-play spell Life Point Retake to give me back my 2000 life points and, in return, lets me set one face-down card."

"All you're doing is slowing down your death, but have it your way."

"It's my turn now! I draw!" Kaiba declared, drawing his next card. "Get ready, Goodwin! I play the spell White Dragon Ritual! Now, by sending Blade Knight into my grave, I can summon my Paladin of White Dragon. Now, I send my Paladin to my grave in order to summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba smirked as his Blue-Eyes White Dragon was summoned with such boldness, the sound of Kaiba's laughter being heard. "Get ready, Goodwin as my Blue-Eyes and Dragon Cannon send your monsters packing! Now, Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack Goodwin's monster with your white lightning attack!"


	20. Chapter 20

YUGIOH 5D DARK SIGNERS REVENGE

CHAPTER 1 A NEW DARK SIGNERS LEO,S 2ND DEATH

It has been several weeks since ZONE's defeat. Yusei now works as a scientist to pick up where his father left off. Jack spends his life dueling and continually going for the top and

claiming his title back as the Duelist King. Akiza is currently teaching at Duel School. Leo and Luna have been going to school and always excited to see Yusei or his friends

stopping by for a visit. Everything seemed very normal for them, or it was for old reactor in the satalite was beginning to crack, which held the dark signers. Suddenly,

it broke into millions of pieces and the dark signers began roaming throughout New Domino City, taking over their former victums: Misty, Carly, Roman, Devack, Kalin,

Geiger, and Goodwin. The dark immortals began taking over each of their individual bodies, no longer having the strength to resist before they were instantly filled with

darkness. Many of their friends or close relatives stood in wonder as they all individually left, acting very strangely. Even Jack questioned Carly's actions. **.**

They were all not too far from Leo's house inside the sewers where Leo and Luna found Yusei when they first met.

"I just discovered that Leo is the sixth signer. I saw him walking by and found the signer mark," Carly stated.

"You mean that little cocky brat with the ponytail?" Devack asked in horror."Yes, your job is to find Leo, duel him, and tempt him to become a dark signer like us. Do whatever

manipulation you can think of. Take his sister hostage, if you have to, I don't care. After you make Leo a dark signer, set him out to find us six more, so that we may spread our

darkness and the Immortals may take control of this world, ending all the good in humanity," Goodwin explained, then continuing. "Luna probably knows that we've

returned and probably trying to gain more information from the Spirit World. If you're going to have her hostage, her going to the Spirit World will be a good time. Afterall, we

do have the power to go inside the Spirit World."

"Of course, how else was I able to gain the energy for my Immortal God the last time?" Devack smirked, then peeked over at Leo's house like he was claiming his prize. "I'm coming for you, boy."

Meanwhile, back at the twins' house, Luna had informed Leo about the dark signers' return, being told by her Fairy Dragon. Luna felt very nervous about this new information,

wanting to know more about what the dark signers were planning. She decided it was best to go to the Spirit World and find out more about what's going on.

"I wish you could come with me Leo," Luna said, still feeling nervous."I wish I could come too, but for one, I don't have the powers you have to go to different worlds, and

someone needs to keep watch here while you're gone. I don't mind being here," Leo said assuringly.

"Alright, I'll see you when I get back," Luna greeted and took off for the Spirit World.

At Yusei's lab, Yusei heard his cam phone beep, seeing it was from Jack. It seemed urgant, so he answered it, picking up Jack, who was riding on his duel runner.

"Something wrong, Jack? You usually don't call me at this time," Yusei asked.

"Carly's been acting really strange and I haven't seen her all day. There is also dark mist in the sky. My only guess is that the dark signers are back. I know I wasn't able to get a hold of Kalin, so my guess might be right," Jack responded.

"I saw it. I'll see if I can get a hold of the others and warn them," Yusei promised before hanging up on Jack, knowing that this whole day was not going to turn out well.

Back at Leo's house, Leo decided to call his girlfriend Ashley and warn her. She picked up the phone and Leo said, "Ashley, it's me. Listen, I need you to be at my place as soon as you can. The dark signers I told you about are back!"

"Don't worry, I'll be there as soon as I can," Ashley promised before hanging up the phone.

Leo had met Ashley two days mouths after yusei last duel with jack,Since almost everyone seemed to be having girlfriends, Leo decided to give Ashley a try. Not only was she fun, but she was brave, bold, and a really excellent duelist.

Akiza was walking on her way home from her work at Duel School when she heard a ring from her phone pad. She turned it on and saw Yusei's and Crow's face on the screen, her eyebrows raising up.

"Akiza, Crow, the dark signers are back... at least according to Jack. He says that Carly is acting strange, Kalin hasn't been answering his phone call, and there's a dark mist in the sky," Yusei warned.

"I saw it too," Crow agreed, seemingly picking up one of the orphan kids from school. Even though he was working as a police officer, he still had his share of caring for the orphan kids that looked up to him at Martha's place.

"Same here, while I was teaching class," Akiza said.

"You got a plan on how we can take them down?" Crow asked.

"Not yet. I tried calling Leo, but his line seems busy. He might be talking to Ashley. We'll have to meet at his place just in case he might not know," Yusei planned.

Devack peeked through the window of the twins' mansion, seeing that Luna has gone into the Spirit World. He used his powers to enter inside the Spirit World, which was like a

?

magical forest. He quietly snuck through the green trees and bushes, finding Luna alone, trying to look for the Fairy Dragon. A smirk appeared on Devack's lips, seeing his opportunity to capture the girl.

"It will take a long time for the other signers to come here. Even so, I can always keep them busy while I deal with the twins. For now, I'll just deal with the girl," Devack said,

then appeared right behind Luna, covering her mouth. "You're not going anywhere, little girl!" Luna tried to scream through her closed mouth, but all that came out was a muffled

squeak. Devack picked up Luna, holding her in place. She kept kicking her legs before her head was hit against one of the trees, knocking her out cold. "That should keep her still." Devack used this time to tie Luna up high in the tree, then gagging her mouth,with some tape before covering it. then he removed luna shoes and socks off her feet

He then got a pair of scissors and cut a lock of Luna's hair before stuffing it in his pocket. "Now, that that's being taken care of, now to take care of the brat."

Devack then transported to the real world from the Spirit World. He chuckled slightly in victory that he had succeeded his mission. He saw Leo's place, knowing that this is where

he would be waiting for his sister to return from the Spirit World. Now that she was trapped, Devack could easily lure Leo into his trap. Things were going according to plan

it seemed. He looked to the main highway, seeing major traffic abroading, thanks to Roman for implanting spiders into the victums inside the cars to block the other signers from reaching Leo's place while Devack was doing business.

Devack kicked the door to Leo's mansion opened, scaring the living daylights out of the boy as he gasped in horror. He then glared, getting out his duel disk immediately.

"How did you get here and why are you in my house!?" Leo demanded, seemingly scared and shocked.

"I'm here to duel you kid, and then end you with your death," Devack replied as Leo placed on his duel disk on his arm.

"Fine, since I have no choice. Just so you know, I'm not the same duelist as I was before. You're going down!" Leo promised as Devack chuckled darkly.

"We shall see."

"Let's duel!" Leo and Devack yelled.

LEO 4000

DEVACK 4000

"I draw!" Leo said, drawing a card from the top of his deck. He smiled in excitement. "Oh yeah! I summon Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode, then activate its special ability! I roll

a six die and reveal the number of cards equal to the number I rolled, then I am allowed to special summon a level 4 or below Morphtronic monster from them without the

summoning conditions!" Leo got out a six sided die and rolled it across the ground. It landed on a 4. "Now, I can reveal my four cards." Leo drew four cards, revealing them to Devack, then smiled in excitement. "YES! I drew and special summon Morphtronic

Scopen in attack mode, then I play my spell card Morphtronic Wave. Now, I can change my Celfon to the defense position. Now, I play Morphtronic Summon. I send a level 4 or lower morphtronic monster from my hand to my graveyard and, in return, I summon a

monster, who has the same level!" Leo sent a level 4 morphtronic monster from his hand to his graveyard, then retrieved another one from his deck. "So now, I summon

Morphtronic Boomboxen and tune it with my level 3 Morphtronic Scopen!" Leo shot his fist in the air with excitement. "OH YEAH! When Morphtronic morphs, it's a beautiful

thing! It's a synchro thing! I Synchro Summon Power Tool Dragon, then use its effect to pick up 3 equip spell cards and you have to choose one of the three."

"I know how the card works, you little brat! You can keep the third card," Devack snapped, pointing to the third card on Leo's left.

"Oh yeah! You picked the right one!" Leo shouted joyfully, getting out the card Devack chose. "I play my spell card Double Tool C&D, so my Power Tool Dragon has 3300 attack points. I end my turn with one face-down card!"

"Not bad, kid. You've gotten better, since the last we've dueled. I can see why you've become a signer, but you're going to have to do better than that, if you're thinking about beating me, boy!" Devack proclaimed, drawing his next card. "I play the spell card Brain Control!"

"Wha..." Leo responded with a very shocked expression."Now, your little dragon is mine! Next, I summon Ape Magician in attack mode, then I play my Ape Canon spell card,

which let's me summon Dark Tunder Dark Ape. Next, I play Dark Blazer by removing a card from my deck from play to give one monster an extra level and I choose Ape

Magician. Now, I tune my Ape Magician with my Dark Tuner Dark Ape. When the shadows are devoured by darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light! Come forth, Zeman the Ape King and attack the brat!"

"No way," Leo gasped as Zeman the Ape King attacked Leo directly. "Aghhhhhhh!" He spat from the pain in losing his life points from 4000 to his shirt riped apart and blood run down leo,s

month nose and forhead

"Power Tool Dragon, finish him off!"

"Not so fast! I play Negate Attack!" Leo declared, revealing his trap card.

"Fine, I end my turn with two cards face-down."

"Power Tool Dragon returns back to me. I draw!" Leo said, drawing his next card.

"Not so fast, boy! I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your spell card!"

"Fine, but I'm no where near beaten! I summon Morphtronic Lantron, so now I tune it with my Power Tool Dragon! The courage and power to protect the future of the planet is

revolution! Synchro Summon! Evolve Life Stream Dragon!" Leo declared, summoning his dragon. "Next, I place two cards face-down, then I play Monster Reborn to resummon

my Power Tool Dragon. Now, Life Stream Dragon, attack Zeman the Ape King!"

Life Stream Dragon attacked Zeman the Ape King as Devack cringed, "aurgh!" and his life points dropped down to 2600. now for life steam dragon effect to said leo not so fast I play spell bound

deal this stop your dragons effect said Devack fine then

"Now, Power Tool Dragon, attack him directly!" Leo yelled as Power Tool Dragon attacked Devack directly and his life points dropped to 300.

"I end my turn," Leo declared, thinking, 'I just have to keep him from summoning his Immortal God.'

"My turn. I draw!" Devack declared, drawing his next card. "I play my face-down card Life Point Transfer."

"Huh... I've never heard of that card before," Leo said with surprise on his face.

"Here's how it works. For every card I send to my graveyard, I gain back 100 life points, so I send 11 cards to my graveyard, then I play my second card, Call of the Haunted. My

monster Zeman the Ape King returns. Next, I play a field spell, Land of the Apes and send a monster to my graveyard long with the one I have out all reday now Behold, young Leo, I summon Earthbound

Immortal Cusillu and, thanks for my field spell, he gets an extra 1000 attack points. You also can't use any face-down cards! Go Earthbound Immortal Cusillu! Take out his Life

Steam Dragon!" Devack cried out as Earthbound Immortal Cusillu attacked Life Steam Dragon, making Leo cry in he spit blood out if his mouth

"Aghhhhhhhhh!" Leo yelled as his life points dropped from 1500 to 600. and his shoes bruned up long with his socks leaveing him bare footed "Life Steam Dragon no!"

"I'm not done with you yet, boy! I play another card Earthbound Core. Now, you take 500 points of damage, if I have an immortal out!"

"Wha... aghhhhhh!" Leo yelled as he was hit with 500 points of damage, leaving him hanging on 100 life points left. He fell on his knees and began coughing up this point leo had more blood running

down his mouth then leo.s eyes turned white he fell to ground unconscious

devack; guss i defeated the boy he unconaicous and secne he uncosnsocius if he out to long he will lose.,i dont see young leo wokeing up in time soon

for mins later leo wokes up shorty after that

"On the next turn, I will kill you, Leo."

"You wish. It's my turn and I draw!" Leo declared, drawing his next card. " I have end this now I cant took any more damage form him I can barely stand Ashley this next move is for you and luna

I wont lot the dark signers hurt you two I play Monster Return! For this turn only, I get back my Life Steam Dragon. Now, by removeing my Power

Tool Dragon form play, my Life Steam gets all of the Power Tool Dragon's attack points for this turn only."

"WHAT? 5200 attack points!? If he attacks me now, I'll lose the duel! This can't be!" Devack gasped. how did the brat become so good! devack gasped

"Now, go Life Steam, attack Devack with your-"

"Hold on there, boy! You may want to rethink that. I kidnapped your sister and only I know where she is," Devack claimed as Leo's eyebrows began deepening in a furrow with anger.

"You're lying! She's in the Spirit World and almost nobody knows how to get there!" Leo glared.

"We dark signers are able to travel to other worlds. How do you think I managed to almost destroy the Spirit World the last time we met. And besides..." Devack smirked,

digging into his pocket and retrieving a lock of Luna's hair he cut off her head. "How else would I manage to claim this?"

"Luna! Where is she!? What have you done with her!?" Leo asked in rage.

"Not until you lose this duel," Devack claimed, a smirk appearing on his lips.

"No, I'll beat you, then I'll go to the Spirit World and save her!"

"And how are you planning on getting there, boy? As a Dark Signer, I'm able to travel to other worlds, but you don't have that power, do you? For all you know, Luna could be on

her way to her fateful doom and you may never see her again. Though... if you lose, there is a chance you might become a dark signer, if you choose to, and be able to save your

sister. Now, there's an option," Devack smirked as Leo's eyes widened, then showed sorrowful tears. There had to be another way! There just had to be!

"You bastard. I can't attack him... I... I can't put Luna's life at risk,life Steam Dragon. I hope you understand," Leo muttered, then sighed in defeat. "I end my turn."

Life Stream Dragon instantly disappeared from the field, then... "Good boy, now Cusillu, finish him off and destroy the rest of his life points!" Devack shouted as Earthbound Immortal Cusillu attacked Leo directly and took away the rest of his life points.

"I'm sorry, Luna! I'M SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY!" Leo yelled,spiting blood then bursting into tears as the immortal god attacked him directly and he fell to his knees. "I'm sorry Luna!"

"It seems you have two choices. You could die and Luna will forever be in my grasp, or you could use the chance of life by becoming one of us and use the slim chance

you have to save your sister. The immortal god will grant you that much freedom to do so. Of course, it comes with a price. You will, of course, become one of us and be your friends' greatest enemy. It's your choice."

"If I join, there is a chance I might save her, if I'm able to resist the control long enough, but... what would Luna say?"

"Do I have to knock sense into you, boy!?" Devack yelled, grabbing Leo by the hair and punching him in the in the face then agian in the stomach

"Urk!" Leo yelled, wrapping his arms around his stomach and spitting drops of blood on the ground.

"If you want to let your sister die in the hands of the dark signers, so be it, but if you're truly love and willing to protect your sister with your life, like you so claimly do, then you

will surrender yourself to the darkness and join us. You can save your sister from her untimely death!

your allreday dieing leo your about to have your 2nd death.,if you become dark signer you will live aigan,

Leo panted, stress overwhelming every inch of his body, thinking, 'he's right. I already lost anyways, so there's no turning back. What matters is that I need to save Luna. If I

become a dark signer, I will turn against my friends, but I might be able to gain enough freedom to save my sister before anything happens to her... I hope. I'm sure she'll understand.'and hoop ashley will understand to it better then being dead aigan.

"Okay Devack, you win. Just tell me where Luna is and leave her alone and I'll agree to join!" Leo said with a cracked voice, filled with emotional regret.

"Your sister is tied up to a high tree in the forest. Once you become a dark signer, you will instantly be sent to your sister's general location and be able to track her. She

shouldn't be too hard to spot, if you look directly up. I made sure the rope was colored red for that very purpose and now you get new outfit matching your old one but with dark look," Devack replied, then smiled. "Welcome to the dark signers, Leo."

"Aghhhhhhhhhhh!" Leo screamed as a dark light surrounded him and his eyes, jacket, Shorts, socks and shoes, and gloves turned black. He felt the strength of his powers growing stronger and realized his deck was now better than ever, noticing the change in his deck.

"Now Leo, you are to go and find us six more dark signers as your mission. As soon as you do that, then we will gain conformation from the king of the netherworld to turn this

world into darkness," Devack instructed, then crossed his arms. "Now, who did you have in mind?"

"That's easy! My sister Luna, my girlfriend Ashley, and for others," Leo replied, counting with his fingers. Since becoming a dark signer, he had become completely possessed by darkness.

"Excellent! I knew you would pick them but there stell 4 others that you will have to find to," Devack smirked. "You take care of your sister. I already told you her location. I would hurry up now. Your girlfriend is gaining closer by the minute and I would assume it would be an hour before she gets here."

"Don't worry, I've got time. She only has a bike, so it will take her a long time to get here. No worries," Leo smirked cockily before using his new powers to transport himself to the Spirit World.

Ashley was riding her bike on her way to Leo's place. She saw the dark mist in the clouds overhead darkening above Leo's place only moments ago. She knew Leo was in deep trouble. She rode faster, but that wasn't enough to save Leo from his terrible fate. Little does she know of what awaits for her at the mansion

end if chapter

btw Youngbountygirl help edit this for me


	21. Chapter 21

YUGIOH 5D'S RETURN OF THE DARK SIGNERS

CHAPTER 21: THE EARTHBOUND GODS ARE SUMMONED?

"My Slifer the Sky Dragon has 7000 attack points. Now, take out Jack's dragon!" Yugi shouted as Slifer the Sky Dragon took a huge gulp of breath and destroyed Jack's dragon

"Aughhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Jack yelled as his life points dropped to 1500.

"Hahahahaha you're too naive boy!" Jack smirked, wiping the blood from his chin.

"Huh?"

"You don't get that I had planned to take out your god card."

"I play the spell card, Toy Summon, so I can summon Toy Tank and Toy Soldier in defense mode!"

"Again with the toy cards? Why can't a brat like you understand that toys won't help you win!?"

"Next, I play the spell Card Draw Ruler, so I get three more cards. I play one of them, Increase Points, by gaining 2000 life points. I end my turn with this spell card Wind Force, by sending any face-down card I have to my grave, I can play a new one from my deck face-down!" Yugi declared, gaining 2000 life points.

"Now, I draw!" Jack shouted, drawing his next card. "You will get more pain and it starts with this! I play the spell Red Demon Reborn to summon a monster with 'red' in its name. I summon my Dark Hot Red Dragon Archfiend, then I play Monster Reborn to resummon Dark Red Dragon Archfiend! Next, I summon Dark Dread Dragon! Next, I play the spell Dark Cloud, this lets me special summon a 3 star monster as 1 star, so I special summon Dark Resonator! Then, I play Burning Draw, so I can draw four new cards. And now, it's time for Double Dark tuning!"

"What's Double Dark Tuning?" Yugi asked curiously

"You're about to find out! Now, I double dark tune my Dark Dread Dragon with my Dark Resonastor and my Dark Red Dragon Archfiend and Dark synchro summon Dark Red Nova Dragon. Four tuners gives him an extra 2000 attack points. Next, I play Red Fire! This gives my Nova another 1000 attack points for every monster I used to bring him, so that's 3000 more attack points!"

"What? Your dragon is stronger than my Slifer, now," Yugi gawked up in awe.

"That's right! Now, Dark Red Nova, take out Yugi's Slifer!" Jack smirked as Dark Red Nova began taking a gulp of breath.

"Don't think so! Trap card open, Mirror Force! Now, your dragon is destroyed!" Yugi declared as Jack smirked.

"I knew you would play that card, which is why I have this, my spell Fire Force, which lets me play my trap from my hand, Trap Jammer!"

"Oh no! He stopped my tra- aufghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh urk!" Yugi cried, spitting as his life points dropped to 1500 and his pants ripped into shorts.

"Next, I play my quick-play spell Red Demon Force! This lowers my dragon's attack points to 1000 for this turn only and lets him attack again. He can bypass your monsters, now that my dragon can attack again this time!" Jack smirked as his Dark Red Nova attacked Yugi again, this time punching him in the stomach.

"Uaghhhhhhhhhh! Urk! ... my stomach, it hurts!" Yugi cried, spitting as his life points dropped to 500 and blood started running down his nose and forehead, then Yugi's eyes went blank before falling on the floor.

"Come on now, don't die on me just yet, Yugi! We're not finished! I end my turn with one card face-down. Once I said I would give anything to see the king of games duel me, now look at you, can't handle a little pain. I bet the Pharaoh would hold up better than you!"

"Uggh... eh...!" Yugi moaned, slowly sitting up, holding his stomach.

"Yugi, get up on the floor! You can't let him kill you! You're my rival and no one should defeat you, but me!" Seto snapped at Yugi as he struggled to get up, then he smirked. "I've been saving some new cards I've been wanting to test out. I decided to use them in this duel." He drew his next card, then looked at it. "And it looks like I've just drawn the card I need. I play Dragon Reborn, so come back my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Then, I send it to the grave."

"What!?" Goodwin gasped.

"Now, I can summon my Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon! I have four dragons in my grave, so he can now have 4200 attack points. Next, I summon my Caving Dragon, then remove him and my Different Dimension Dragon to summon my Chaos Emperor Dragon! Now, with my two dragons in my grave, that's another 600 points given to my Shining Dragon, so now he has 4700 attack points! Now, Chaos Emperor Dragon, attack Goodwin's dragon!"

"Aughh!" Goodwin cried as his life points dropped to 500. "You can't win!"

"Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, end this!"

"Don't think so, Kaiba. I play Earthbound Seal! This card boosts my life points as your dragon's attack points," Goodwin smirked before being attacked by Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, gaining its attack points as his life points.

"Fine, I end my turn."

"It's my move, I draw Moon Dragon Come Back. Next, I play Sun Reborn to bring back my Sun Dragon. Now, Kaiba, get ready as I send my two dragons to my graveyard and summon my Earthbound Immortal Wiragocha Rasca!" Goodwin smirked, summoning his Earthbound Immortal God.

"So, that's what your god card looks like, but it has 100 attack points, so what does it do?" Seto asked out of curiousity.

"What it does, Kaiba, is skip my battle, then places your life points down to 1," Goodwin explained with a smudge smirk upon his lips.

"You're joking!"

"I'm not. Next, I play Earthbound Cave, this stops you from attacking me for two turns. I end my turn with two face-down cards," Goodwin smirked.

"To think Jack is this strong, but I won't let myself die in this duel," Yugi promised himself with determination. He drew his next card. "I draw! I play Magician Reborn to bring back my Dark Magician!"

"So what? I'll just kill him again, if that is what you want. Please tell me that's not how you're going to end your turn," Jack mocked.

"No. Next, I use Dark Magic Morph, so my Dark Magician's points double. Now, I send three of my monsters to my grave."

"Is he going to play what I think he's going to-" Jack whispered to himself.

"Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry! Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight! I beseech thee, grace our humble game, but first I shall... call out thy name, Winged Dragon of Ra!" Yugi chanted as the Winged Dragon of Ra appeared on the field with brilliant sunlight.

"Damn! He summoned the third god card!"

"I play the spell Ra Deal! This lowers your monster's attack points to 4500! Now, Ra, take out Jack's Red Nova with blaze cannon!" Yugi shouted as Winged Dragon of Ra burst its flames at Dark Red Nova Dragon, burning it to ash.

"Ughhhhhhhhh!" Jack cried as his life points dropped to 100. "That's it, Yugi! You're going to pay for that!"

"I end my turn with two cards face-down!"

"I draw!" Jack declared, drawing the next card from his deck to his hand. "I play Red Nova Summon! This brings him back for one more turn, then I play Red Nova Clone, this lets me summon a clone of my dragon. Get ready, Yugi! I send two of my dragons to my grave in order to summon my Earthbound Immortal god! Now, I use his third effect. He lowers his attack points, if one monster has 400, then gets an extra 1800 attack points. Now, my Immortal can take out your Ra!" Jack's Earthbound Immortal punched Winged Dragon of Ra, bursting it from the field.

"Aughhhhhhhh! Urk!" Yugi cried, coughing up blood as his life points dropped to force of balst borke yugi right arm

yugi! my it borken he cryed

"I am not finished yet, Yugi! I play the quick-play spell Earthbound Wave! This gives you an extra 800 life points, but in return, I get a monster with 700 attack points and can attack you directly. Now, I summon my Dark Dealer. Attack Yugi!" Dark Dealer punched Yugi in the face.

"Ughhhhhhhhhh!" Yugi cried as his life points dropped to 100 life points again. He found himself lying on the ground passed blood on has forhead month and nose and bruies on has

face arms legs stoamch chest and bare feet

"It's your move," Jack smirked. "If you can get up, that is."


	22. Chapter 22

YUGIOH 5D'S RETURN OF THE DARK SIGNERS CHAPTER 22 THE THE ULTIMATE GOD IS SUMMONED THE DEATH IF YUGI MUTO

"It's my turn! I draw!" Kaiba shouted, drawing his next card. "I play Blue Force! This lets me banish two of my cards with 'blue' in their names from my grave to summon my newest card without the need of a synchro summon. I bring out my Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon!"

"Kaiba, when did you get that card? Synchros haven't been invented yet!" Yugi gasped.

"Yes, I know. I found it on my desk this morning. I have no idea how it got there, but it is related to my dragon, so I plan to use it." Kaiba placed his focus back on the field. "I activate his effect by bringing back my Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Blue-Eyes White Dragon returned back to the field.

"So, Kaiba has a synchro monster, big deal," Goodwin scoffed.

"It really is a big deal," Kaiba smirked, showing his spell card. "White Eyes Deal, that is. I use this spell to stop of the effect of one of your cards and I pick your Earthbound spell, however there is a downside to this. I can only attack one of your monsters and that monster's attack points has to be lowered to 400 for one turn only. So, I pick out my Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon to take out Goodwin's Earthbound God." Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon took a huge gulp of breath, then fired a silver-blue fire at Goodwin's Earthbound God, bursting it from the field.

"Aughhhhhhhhhh!" Goodwin cried as his life points dropped to 100.

"Next turn, I will crush you, Goodwin!"

"That is where you are wrong. This duel is going just as planned," Goodwin smirked devilishly.

"You're crazy! There's nothing that you can do and you know it! I've already beat your god card!"

"Not my ultimate god card," Goodwin responded with his smirk growing wider.

"You mean that was not it!?"

"That's right."

"Then, let me see it so I can take it down," Kaiba snorted, showing a cocky smirk. "I end my turn."

"You asked for it, Kaiba. I play Earthbound Reviled to bring back my Earthbound God, then I play the spell Dragons Live Again to bring back my Dark Ascension Sky Dragon. Then, I play the spell Sky Base, this lets me special summon Dark Sky Emperor. Now, I send all three of my monsters to the grave and I remove my grave from play, but not before playing this spell card, Grave Year. This lets me place all three of my monsters from my grave to my hand. Behold, Kaiba, as the ultimate god is about to make his first appearence on stage, I summon the Dark Wicked Ultimate God Burning Skull King!"

Dark Wicked Ultimate God Burning Skull King appeared in its ultimate monstrous form. Kaiba could only stare at it in pure awe.

"That thing has 4500 attack points. So, this is the ultimate god," Kaiba muttered.

"I haven't felt this much power, since the wicked god cards Yako Tenma used," Yugi gasped.

"Did you say the wicked gods exist!? They are not in our data base to tell us, if he still has them. I thought they were urban legend!" Jack gasped.

"They've been destroyed. He ripped them apart."

"What a dumbass! He should've kept them! Then again, he'd be getting in our way and stop us. It doesn't matter! No one will ever be able to stop us! This is the duel of the kings and I'm about to be the king of this duel, once you lose!"

"Now, my god fist effect is activated by sending my Earthbound god in my hand to my graveyard. In return, my monster's attack points are doubled until the end of my next turn. Now, I will use his second effect, all monsters from your side are destroyed, Kaiba."

"I won't let that happen, trap card open!" Kaiba shouted.

"Trap cards can't be used on your side of the field, when my god card is out."

"There's no way..." Kaiba gasped.

"Oh, there is a downside. When I destroy all your monsters, I can't attack that turn; however, I get to draw one card to my hand. I end my turn now, Kaiba."

"There is one card I know I have that will save me or I will die. Heart of the cards, guild me," Yugi prayed as he grew his next card.

"Draw what?" Jack glared.

"Yes, this is it, the card I ugh," Yugi cringed, falling on his knees as his vision started to blur. "It's like the time played a Shadow Game with Pegasus."

"What's wrong, can't handle the pressure?"

"I won't let myself pass out," Yugi said hoarsely. "I play the spell card Try Year 3. This let's me bring back any three monsters this duel. I bring back my three god cards."

"You do whaaaaaaaaat!?"

"Come forth Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon and Winged Dragon of Ra!" Yugi declared as all three of his god cards returned to the field.

"Damnit, he summoned all three of them. Very well Yugi, show me what you got!"

"Very well, I use Obelisk the Tormentor's effect and send Ra and Slifer to my grave, giving Obelisk the Tormentor infinite attack points! Now, Obelisk the Tormentor, attack Jack's immortal with fist of fate and end this duel!" Yugi shouted as Obelisk took both Winged Dragon of Ra and Slifer the Sky Dragon, them being morphed into it and gaining him infinite attack points. He was bout to strike the monster in front of him when...

"You wish, Yugi. It is time I showed you my god card's third effect. By cutting his attack points to 0 I can stop your attack and place a spell card from my deck to my hand."

"No, I was so close! I end my turn."

"Then, it's my move. I draw!" Jack declared, drawing his next card. "I play Dark Hole."

"But spells only last one turn on a god and you will be destroying your own monster as well."

"I have a backup plan. I play the spell Red Blazing Fire by removing from play three monsters with Red in their name. I can bring out Dark Burning Red Magma Dragon!" Jack smirked as his dragon appeared on the field.

"Oh no, it has 4500 attack points!" Yugi gasped.

"That's right, kid. Next, I play the spell Blade Destroyer to destroy all the face-down cards you have out, including the cards in your hand. And, one more thing, I get to draw two more cards. Next, I play the quick-play spell card, Magma Blast. This doubles my dragon's attack points," Jack smirked.

"What!? It has 9000 attack points, but that means I lose and I'm going to die," Yugi realized, his tears swelling up.

"That's right, now go Dark Burning Red Magma Dragon, kill Yugi with magma flame impact!" Jack shouted.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Yugi cried, feeling the attack "I'm sorry Tea, Rebeccaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" His life points dropped to 0 yugi eyes want blank he fail to floor soon after being sucked in to the nater world .

"Yugi no! No!" Rebecca cried.

"This can't be!" Tea cried.

"Yugi lost. He's dead! No, that can't be it, you cheated! You used his friends!" Seto shouted.

"We do what we must do to win," Goodwin grinned.

"That's it! I draw!" Kaiba said angrily, drawing his next card, which was glowing.

"What is this?" Leo gasped.

"It can't be. That card disappeared after the duel with Dartz," Kaiba muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Goodwin glared.

"Okay Goodwin, you're in for it now. I play Monster Reborn, which lets me use the card Yugi used in his duel, so I summon Obelisk the Tormentor, then play Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" Kaiba declared, summoning Obelisk the Tormentor before drawing two cards. "Then, I summon Saggi the Dark Clown and play Red Offering to special summon Battle Ox. Now, I will do what Jack stopped Yugi from doing and offer two monsters to sacrifice for Obelisk to gain infinite attack points!"

"What?" Goodwin gasped.

"Next, I summon the Legendary Dragon the Fang of Critias!" Kaiba declared.

"That card. Someone had used it on Dartz before they disappeared. I wasn't sure if it was legend or not. Paradox downloaded the information on them during his travels," Lester said.

"Big deal, let him use the card," Roman said.

"Oh, it is a big deal, Roman. I play the spell Last Caller, this lets me have the trap card that Yugi used in this duel, so now I have Mirror Force and fuse it with Critias to form Mirror Force Dragon! Now, Mirror Force Dragon and Obelisk the Tormentor, attack Goodwin and end this duel!" Kaiba declared as the two dragons took a huge gulp of breath.

"Goodwin, you better do something or you'll lose!" Jack glared.

"I know that, Jack. Kaiba, you may want to call off your attack," Goodwin smirked, showing Mokuba tied to a tree. "If you don't want anything to happen to the brat, you better call off your attack."

"Fine, I call off my attack and end my turn," Kaiba glared with hatred.

"You know what that means. The god cards you revived from Yugi's grave now go back to the grave. Now, it's my turn, I draw!" Goodwin declared. "My ultimate god card attacks Kaiba's Critias and ends this duel!"

"Mokuba, I'm sorry," Kaiba said sadly as Goodwin's god card attacked him, his life points dropping to 0, before Kaiba instantly turned to dust. Sora untied Mokuba, the freed Rebecca and Tea, since they didn't need them anymore

"You killed Yugi! You're going to pay for that! Duel me! I want to win him back!" Rebecca shouted.

"I have no need for you. You can just die along with your boyfriend," Jack smirked as Rebecca cried before being blasted in to the nahter world where she be tied up long side yugi

"How could you do that to her?" Tea cried with tears swelling up.

"I would leave, if I were you, unless you want to join with her too," Akiza smirked before Tea ran off.

"It doesn't look like she wants any part of this. Now, let's deal with Jaden," Ashely smirked.

meanwhile in the narhter world

yugi! augghh where am i way am tied up in this ropes is thsi the nahter world this is where they send em after i died he said in fear as he sturglge fight agust the ropes that bound has arms legs Rebecca the get you to

Rebecca; yes I was trying to safe you now am tied up here to

Meanwhile, Tea ran with Mokuba to tell her friends about what happened and what she saw.

"You're telling me some dark signers dueled, defeated and killed Yugi and Kaiba, then Rebecca!?" Joey shouted in anger.

"Yes, they used us to keep them from winning," Mokuba explained, still feeling sad and hurt.

"Tell me where they are, so I can find them and avenge my friend, maybe save them!" Joey glared.

"Joey, you can't, they're from the future! We need to time travel and the only person that would be able to do something like that is Bakura back when he had the millennium ring," Tea said.

"But the millennium items were gone after Atem crossed to the Underworld. What can we do to save them?" Tea wondered.

"I know the items are gone, but maybe we can try to find Shadi. He might know where Paradox's duel runner is from the time he dueled Yugi, Yusei and Jaden," Bakura thought.

With the dark signers, Goodwin told Sora, "would you like to know why the master picked you out of all people in your universe to become a dark signer?"

"Sure, tell me," Sora replied.

"The master saw that you have a dark side in you that will show when you duel against someone that is not your friend. That is perfect to a dark signer to know you have a dark side," Goodwin replied.

"We are so close to taking over, now with Yugi out of the way. All we need to do is take care of Jaden and we'll take over the world and make it into our own image. I was thinking of making my own Dark Signer's clothing store," Akiza thought


	23. Chapter 23

YUGIOH 5D'S NEW DARK SIGNERS THE 3RD BATTLE OF THE GODS PART 1 DARK SIGNER YUSEI AND KALIN VS JADEN YUKI AND CHAZZ

CHAPTERE 24 JADEN AND CHAZZ FIRST DUEL TO THE DEATH WITH THE DARK SIGNERS

"We made it here, Master Goodwin. We should kidnap Jaden's friends Syrus, Blair and Alexis and, since Chazz likes Alexis, we might get them to team up and take down two birds with one stone," Ashley plotted.

"Good idea, Ashley," Goodwin replied.

"Something is wrong. The sky just turned red and I can't find Alexis, Blair or Syrus anywhere," Jaden said, looking up at the sky.

"An evil force is coming. Be on your guard, Jaden," Yubel warned.

"Hahahaha, hello Jaden," Leo greeted evilly.

"Who are you?" Jaden asked.

"They're from the future," Yubel replied.

"What!?" Jaden gasped.

"We are at war. We're facing Dark Signers that will force you in a duel. If you lose, you will be given a choice to die or join them as dark signers. Several have died and others have joined," Yubel added.

"Yusei will duel you and, in the end, you will be defeated and killed like Yugi Moto," Jack smirked.

"Seriously!?" Jaden gasped. "The king of games!?"

"You heard him," Akiza replied.

"You of all people should know what it's like to have power," Luna said.

"Jaden, who are these guys?" Chazz asked, who just arrived.

"They're evil," Jaden replied.

"Here's the deal. You and Chazz have to duel us or Blair, Alexis and Syrus will pay the price. We tied them up, so you have to win to save them," Yusei threatened.

"Fine, I will win to save them," Jaden agreed.

"In the end, you will die," Kalin smirked.

"We will kill any duelist, who gets in our way," Misty said.

"I will free you all from the darkness. That is a promise," Jaden promised.

"Soon, you will die. Maybe if you and Yugi would've teamed up, you could've taken us down, but we killed Yugi first, so that it couldn't happen. Now, we just need to kill you once and for all. Then, there will be no one left to stop us," Devack said.

"And then, Sora will get this duel to test out his powers, then the world will be ours," Gaiger glared.

"I can't wait and Jaden, in this duel, you cannot win," Sora smirked.

"Yes, it will be fun to test out our powers,"reina replied.

"I will stop you! I can't let you infect the world with your evil," Jaden said.

"Don't you get it, Jaden? You can't win! Yugi and Kaiba lost, what makes you think you can win? You're going to find out the damage in this duel will be more painful than any Shadow Game you ever played. Chazz, don't you think you will ever win. You're going to face defeat just like Jaden, then you will be sent to the netherworld," Luna said darkly.

"Netherworld? What's the netherworld? You keep talking about it like it's the Shadow Realm," Jaden asked.

"I have to agree with him," Chazz agreed.

"The netherworld is a dark realm. Whoever is sent there is trapped there forever, unless they make a deal with the king of the netherworld to be free," Lester explained. "So yes, it is like the Shadow Realm."

"Well, that's not going to happen to me!" Jaden said.

"Oh, yes it will, Jaden," Sora said.

"There's one more thing you should know. All of us have god cards, so you can't use any move to free us like you did with Jesse when Yubel controlled him," reina said.

"Fine! Let's get this duel started!" Jaden glared

Okay, Jaden. Here's how it's going to go. We will all start with 8000 life points and you will be the first to go, then myself, then Chazz, then Kalin," Yusei explained.

"Okay, I'll start things off and draw!" Jaden declared, drawing his next card. "I play Polymerization to fuse Elemental Avian and Burstinatrix-"

"I know you would like to start things off big, Jaden, but I can't let you summon him. I play Darkness Rule 1, this card stops you from fusion summoning on this turn and sends your fusion card to the grave," Yusei smirked.

"Wha!? So, I can't do fusions this turn!? Okay then, I guess I'll summon Avian in defense mode and end my turn," Jaden decided.

"What, no face-down cards?"

"No, I don't have any in my hand. I was counting on that fusion summoning."

"Poor boy, drawing a bad hand is going to cost you. I draw!" Yusei declared, drawing his next card. "I summon the dark tuner Dark Junk Synchron! Next, I play the spell Warrior Level. If there is a level 2 monster in my hand, I can special summon it, so I special summon Turret Warrior."

"What's a dark tuner?" Jaden asked.

"You're about to find out! I dark tune my level 4 Dark Turret Warrior with my level 4 Dark Junk Synchron. When shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light. I dark synchro summon my Dark Stardust Dragon! Now, I play Stardust Deal. When my dragon attacks and his attack is higher than your defense, you deal piercing damage. Now, Stardust, attack Jaden's hero monster!" Yusei declared as Dark Stardust Dragon attacked Elemental Hero Avian, which burst from the field.

"Aughhhhhhhhh! Urk!" Jaden cried, spitting, as his life points dropped to 6500. "That hurt... my forehead's bleeding."

"It is just as you were told. The pain you felt is the damage from the duel. It's real and super painful. Next, I play Painful Deal, you deal with 1000 points of damage!"

"Wha NO! Aughhhhhhh!" Jaden cried as his life points dropped to 5500. The force of the blast hit his stomach and burned up his shoes.

"My stomach..." Jaden responded, grabbing a hold of his stomach and falling to his knees.

"I end my turn with two cards face-down," Yusei finished.

"I'm not sure how long I can take this kind of damage. My feet hurt and I've never dueled bare footed. To think, I may die in this duel," Jaden whispered.

"You were off grand, Jaden. Rushing into things like that. If you keep that up, this duel won't last long. One more thing, when you are defeated and die, we will take your deck from you. I end," Yusei finished.

"Then, It's my turn, I draw!" Chazz declared, drawing his next card. "I summon V – Tiger Jet, then play the spell, Chthonian Summon, so I can special summon Chthonian Soldier, then throw three cards face-down. I play Jet Draw, so I can draw six new cards, then end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn, I draw!" Kalin declared, drawing his new card. "Hahahahahahaha! This is going to be fun. It's been a long time since I've been able to have this much fun. Once Jaden dies, the master will become so powerful that we would no longer die, if we lose duels! I summon Infernity Archfiend in attack mode! Next, I play the spell Infernity Deal, so I can summon two more monsters this turn!"

"What!?" Chazz gasped, eyes widened.

"I send my monster to the grave, so I can summon Infernity Destroyer, then I summon Infernity Mirage in defense mode. Now, I play Infernity Wave. This lets me send my entire hand to the grave. In return, I can draw five new cards. Go Infernity Destroyer, take out Chazz's Chthonian Soldier!" Kalin shouted as Infernity Destroyer obliterated Chthonian Soldier completely.

"Aughhhhhhhhh!" Chazz cried out as his life points dropped to 6900. "My monster's ability activates. You take the same amount of damage I just took!"

"Auggh!" Kalin grunted as his life points also hit 6900. "Big deal, you damaged my life points, but now my monster's effect kicks in. You lose 1600 life points."

"What!? Auggh!" Chazz grunted as his life points dropped to 5300.

"Now then, I draw my five cards, then throw down two face-down cards," Kalin declared.

"Not so fast, I play my trap, X summon. I can special summon my X – Head Cannon!" Chazz declared.

"Hahahaha! Go ahead, I don't care what you do, you and Jaden can't defeat us! No one can defeat the dark signers! Now, this time, we will take over!" Kalin smirked evilly.

"It's my turn, I draw!" Jaden declared. "I play Monster Return to resummon Elemental Hero Avian. Now, let's try this again. I play Polymerization to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix together to form Elemental Hero Flame Wingeman, but I'm not done yet. Next, I play Fusion Gate."

"What!?" Yusei gasped.

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman! Now, I fuse Sparkman with Flame Wingman to form Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman! Now, I use Flare Wingman's effect! He gets an extra 300 attack points for whatever hero I have in my grave. I have three, so that's 900 extra attack points, which is 3400. Now, go Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman, take out Yusei's Stardust Dragon!" Jaden declared as Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman attacked and destroyed Dark Stardust Dragon.

"Aughhhhh!" Yusei cried out as his life points dropped to 6400. "Now, my hero's effect kicks in. When you lose life points that are equal to the attacked of your destroyed monster, and that's 2500-"

"I don't think so! I activate my trap card Dark Dust! This can only be used, if I'm about to take effect damage. It stops all damage I would take, but in return, this card makes you deal with that same amount of damage," Yusei declared.

"No way!" Jaden cried out before being attacked. "Aughhhhhhhhhhh!" His life points dropped to 3500 and his jacket burned up, blood running down his nose and mouth. "Ugah... Yusei's strong, turning my own monster's effect against me. I will not back down. I play the spell Winged Hero, this gives me life points that's equal to my Hero's original attack points and that's 2500!" Jaden's life points returned to 5500. "I end my turn with two face-down cards."

"My turn! I draw!" Yusei declared, drawing his next card. "I play Brain Control!"

"What!? Oh no, Wingman!" Jaden gasped.

"That's right, now he's on my side. Next, I play the spell Intramural Stardust. Whenever I take control of a monster that is not mine, I can send that monster to my grave to synchro summon a monster, ignoring summoning conditions, so I dark synchro summon my Dark Majestic Star Dragon!" Yusei declared as Dark Majestic Star Dragon appeared on the field.

"No way! It's like he knows how to defeat my deck!" Jaden gasped.

"Now, Dark Majestic Star Dragon, attack Jaden directly!" Yusei declared as Majestic Star Dragon took a huge gulp of breath and blasted Jaden directly.

"Aughhhhhhhhhhhh! Oaug!" Jaden cried, spitting blood, as his life points dropped to 1700, his shirt ripped apart. "What's wrong, Jaden? Can't handle dueling a dark signer?"

"Augh... I activate... trap card, Ruler Hero. This trap lets me gain back my life points that are the same as my Wingman's attack points, which is 3400, so now my life points go up to 5300."

"Oh Jaden, you just don't get it."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I play my quick-play spell Fighting Star, this lets me summon my Dark Star Fighter. Now, attack Jaden directly!" Yusei declared as Dark Star Fighter was instantly summoned and attacked Jaden directly.

"What? No- aughhhhhhhhhh!" Jaden cried as Dark Star Fighter kicked Jaden on his right arm, breaking it, and his life points dropped to 4300.

"My arm! I think it's broken!" Jaden cried.

"What's wrong, Jaden? Did I make you cry? By the time this duel is over, you will cry as you die! Hahahaha!" Yusei laughed manically


	24. Chapter 24

YUGIOH 5D'S NEW DARK SIGNERS THE 3RD BATTLE OF THE GODS PART 1 DARK SIGNER YUSEI AND KALIN VS JADEN YUKI AND CHAZZ

CHAPTERE 24 JADEN AND CHAZZ FIRST DUEL TO THE DEATH WITH THE DARK SIGNERS

"We made it here, Master Goodwin. We should kidnap Jaden's friends Syrus, Blair and Alexis and, since Chazz likes Alexis, we might get them to team up and take down two birds with one stone," Ashley plotted.

"Good idea, Ashley," Goodwin replied.

"Something is wrong. The sky just turned red and I can't find Alexis, Blair or Syrus anywhere," Jaden said, looking up at the sky.

"An evil force is coming. Be on your guard, Jaden," Yubel warned.

"Hahahaha, hello Jaden," Leo greeted evilly.

"Who are you?" Jaden asked.

"They're from the future," Yubel replied.

"What!?" Jaden gasped.

"We are at war. We're facing Dark Signers that will force you in a duel. If you lose, you will be given a choice to die or join them as dark signers. Several have died and others have joined," Yubel added.

"Yusei will duel you and, in the end, you will be defeated and killed like Yugi Moto," Jack smirked.

"Seriously!?" Jaden gasped. "The king of games!?"

"You heard him," Akiza replied.

"You of all people should know what it's like to have power," Luna said.

"Jaden, who are these guys?" Chazz asked, who just arrived.

"They're evil," Jaden replied.

"Here's the deal. You and Chazz have to duel us or Blair, Alexis and Syrus will pay the price. We tied them up, so you have to win to save them," Yusei threatened.

"Fine, I will win to save them," Jaden agreed.

"In the end, you will die," Kalin smirked.

"We will kill any duelist, who gets in our way," Misty said.

"I will free you all from the darkness. That is a promise," Jaden promised.

"Soon, you will die. Maybe if you and Yugi would've teamed up, you could've taken us down, but we killed Yugi first, so that it couldn't happen. Now, we just need to kill you once and for all. Then, there will be no one left to stop us," Devack said.

"And then, Sora will get this duel to test out his powers, then the world will be ours," Gaiger glared.

"I can't wait and Jaden, in this duel, you cannot win," Sora smirked.

"Yes, it will be fun to test out our powers,"reina replied.

"I will stop you! I can't let you infect the world with your evil," Jaden said.

"Don't you get it, Jaden? You can't win! Yugi and Kaiba lost, what makes you think you can win? You're going to find out the damage in this duel will be more painful than any Shadow Game you ever played. Chazz, don't you think you will ever win. You're going to face defeat just like Jaden, then you will be sent to the netherworld," Luna said darkly.

"Netherworld? What's the netherworld? You keep talking about it like it's the Shadow Realm," Jaden asked.

"I have to agree with him," Chazz agreed.

"The netherworld is a dark realm. Whoever is sent there is trapped there forever, unless they make a deal with the king of the netherworld to be free," Lester explained. "So yes, it is like the Shadow Realm."

"Well, that's not going to happen to me!" Jaden said.

"Oh, yes it will, Jaden," Sora said.

"There's one more thing you should know. All of us have god cards, so you can't use any move to free us like you did with Jesse when Yubel controlled him," reina said.

"Fine! Let's get this duel started!" Jaden glared

Okay, Jaden. Here's how it's going to go. We will all start with 8000 life points and you will be the first to go, then myself, then Chazz, then Kalin," Yusei explained.

"Okay, I'll start things off and draw!" Jaden declared, drawing his next card. "I play Polymerization to fuse Elemental Avian and Burstinatrix-"

"I know you would like to start things off big, Jaden, but I can't let you summon him. I play Darkness Rule 1, this card stops you from fusion summoning on this turn and sends your fusion card to the grave," Yusei smirked.

"Wha!? So, I can't do fusions this turn!? Okay then, I guess I'll summon Avian in defense mode and end my turn," Jaden decided.

"What, no face-down cards?"

"No, I don't have any in my hand. I was counting on that fusion summoning."

"Poor boy, drawing a bad hand is going to cost you. I draw!" Yusei declared, drawing his next card. "I summon the dark tuner Dark Junk Synchron! Next, I play the spell Warrior Level. If there is a level 2 monster in my hand, I can special summon it, so I special summon Turret Warrior."

"What's a dark tuner?" Jaden asked.

"You're about to find out! I dark tune my level 4 Dark Turret Warrior with my level 4 Dark Junk Synchron. When shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light. I dark synchro summon my Dark Stardust Dragon! Now, I play Stardust Deal. When my dragon attacks and his attack is higher than your defense, you deal piercing damage. Now, Stardust, attack Jaden's hero monster!" Yusei declared as Dark Stardust Dragon attacked Elemental Hero Avian, which burst from the field.

"Aughhhhhhhhh! Urk!" Jaden cried, spitting, as his life points dropped to 6500. "That hurt... my forehead's bleeding."

"It is just as you were told. The pain you felt is the damage from the duel. It's real and super painful. Next, I play Painful Deal, you deal with 1000 points of damage!"

"Wha NO! Aughhhhhhh!" Jaden cried as his life points dropped to 5500. The force of the blast hit his stomach and burned up his shoes.

"My stomach..." Jaden responded, grabbing a hold of his stomach and falling to his knees.

"I end my turn with two cards face-down," Yusei finished.

"I'm not sure how long I can take this kind of damage. My feet hurt and I've never dueled bare footed. To think, I may die in this duel," Jaden whispered.

"You were off grand, Jaden. Rushing into things like that. If you keep that up, this duel won't last long. One more thing, when you are defeated and die, we will take your deck from you. I end," Yusei finished.

"Then, It's my turn, I draw!" Chazz declared, drawing his next card. "I summon V – Tiger Jet, then play the spell, Chthonian Summon, so I can special summon Chthonian Soldier, then throw three cards face-down. I play Jet Draw, so I can draw six new cards, then end my turn."

"Then, it's my turn, I draw!" Kalin declared, drawing his new card. "Hahahahahahaha! This is going to be fun. It's been a long time since I've been able to have this much fun. Once Jaden dies, the master will become so powerful that we would no longer die, if we lose duels! I summon Infernity Archfiend in attack mode! Next, I play the spell Infernity Deal, so I can summon two more monsters this turn!"

"What!?" Chazz gasped, eyes widened.

"I send my monster to the grave, so I can summon Infernity Destroyer, then I summon Infernity Mirage in defense mode. Now, I play Infernity Wave. This lets me send my entire hand to the grave. In return, I can draw five new cards. Go Infernity Destroyer, take out Chazz's Chthonian Soldier!" Kalin shouted as Infernity Destroyer obliterated Chthonian Soldier completely.

"Aughhhhhhhhh!" Chazz cried out as his life points dropped to 6900. "My monster's ability activates. You take the same amount of damage I just took!"

"Auggh!" Kalin grunted as his life points also hit 6900. "Big deal, you damaged my life points, but now my monster's effect kicks in. You lose 1600 life points."

"What!? Auggh!" Chazz grunted as his life points dropped to 5300.

"Now then, I draw my five cards, then throw down two face-down cards," Kalin declared.

"Not so fast, I play my trap, X summon. I can special summon my X – Head Cannon!" Chazz declared.

"Hahahaha! Go ahead, I don't care what you do, you and Jaden can't defeat us! No one can defeat the dark signers! Now, this time, we will take over!" Kalin smirked evilly.

"It's my turn, I draw!" Jaden declared. "I play Monster Return to resummon Elemental Hero Avian. Now, let's try this again. I play Polymerization to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix together to form Elemental Hero Flame Wingeman, but I'm not done yet. Next, I play Fusion Gate."

"What!?" Yusei gasped.

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman! Now, I fuse Sparkman with Flame Wingman to form Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman! Now, I use Flare Wingman's effect! He gets an extra 300 attack points for whatever hero I have in my grave. I have three, so that's 900 extra attack points, which is 3400. Now, go Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman, take out Yusei's Stardust Dragon!" Jaden declared as Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman attacked and destroyed Dark Stardust Dragon.

"Aughhhhh!" Yusei cried out as his life points dropped to 6400. "Now, my hero's effect kicks in. When you lose life points that are equal to the attacked of your destroyed monster, and that's 2500-"

"I don't think so! I activate my trap card Dark Dust! This can only be used, if I'm about to take effect damage. It stops all damage I would take, but in return, this card makes you deal with that same amount of damage," Yusei declared.

"No way!" Jaden cried out before being attacked. "Aughhhhhhhhhhh!" His life points dropped to 3500 and his jacket burned up, blood running down his nose and mouth. "Ugah... Yusei's strong, turning my own monster's effect against me. I will not back down. I play the spell Winged Hero, this gives me life points that's equal to my Hero's original attack points and that's 2500!" Jaden's life points returned to 5500. "I end my turn with two face-down cards."

"My turn! I draw!" Yusei declared, drawing his next card. "I play Brain Control!"

"What!? Oh no, Wingman!" Jaden gasped.

"That's right, now he's on my side. Next, I play the spell Intramural Stardust. Whenever I take control of a monster that is not mine, I can send that monster to my grave to synchro summon a monster, ignoring summoning conditions, so I dark synchro summon my Dark Majestic Star Dragon!" Yusei declared as Dark Majestic Star Dragon appeared on the field.

"No way! It's like he knows how to defeat my deck!" Jaden gasped.

"Now, Dark Majestic Star Dragon, attack Jaden directly!" Yusei declared as Majestic Star Dragon took a huge gulp of breath and blasted Jaden directly.

"Aughhhhhhhhhhhh! Oaug!" Jaden cried, spitting blood, as his life points dropped to 1700, his shirt ripped apart. "What's wrong, Jaden? Can't handle dueling a dark signer?"

"Augh... I activate... trap card, Ruler Hero. This trap lets me gain back my life points that are the same as my Wingman's attack points, which is 3400, so now my life points go up to 5300."

"Oh Jaden, you just don't get it."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I play my quick-play spell Fighting Star, this lets me summon my Dark Star Fighter. Now, attack Jaden directly!" Yusei declared as Dark Star Fighter was instantly summoned and attacked Jaden directly.

"What? No- aughhhhhhhhhh!" Jaden cried as Dark Star Fighter kicked Jaden on his right arm, breaking it, and his life points dropped to 4300.

"My arm! I think it's broken!" Jaden cried.

"What's wrong, Jaden? Did I make you cry? By the time this duel is over, you will cry as you die! Hahahaha!" Yusei laughed manically


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25 THE DEATH OF JADEN YUKI

"This is not good. I'm losing badly, but I know my deck will come through for me on my next turn," Jaden choked.

"No, it won't. Your deck will fail you and you will be defeated, then you will hit the ground dead," Yusei said coldly. "When you die, you will be sent to the netherworld where you will stay trapped in that realm forever. Your body may disappear from this world, since you will be trapped with Yugi and his friend Rebecca."

"Would you listen to yourself!? The old you would never talk like that! You're being controlled! Fight it! Send out the darkness!" Jaden shouted aloud.

"Like you did when you used the power of the Supreme King? I'm not being controlled by anyone. I have full control. I just want to see you die, Jaden. You see, the King of the Netherworld has opened our eyes to the truth. Now, we truly see the right way."

"Oh co'mon! You don't really believe what you're saying, do you?"

"He does. We all do. You just can't see it. You refuse to let the Supreme King take part. He saw the truth in the darkness, but you don't, Jaden. You fought to stop the darkness, so we have to kill you," Lester smirked.

"As if! Once we win, the darkness that's controlling you will be removed! My turn! I draw!" Chazz declared, drawing his next card. "I play Monster reborn to resummon my Armed Dragon Level 10, then play my Dragon Clone spell to make a clone of my dragon, then send my two dragons to the grave to summon Dark End Dragon! Next, I play the spell card Dragon's Rule! This lets me special summon any monster, whose level has the same as the one I play! Now, I summon Light End Dragon! Next, I play the spell Calling of the Dragon! Now, I can draw four new cards, then play this spell, Trap Deal. This lets me play a trap card, so I play Call of the Haunted. Once again, my Armed Dark Dragon is back! Next, my second effect kicks in! If I have three dragons in play, I pay the ultimate offering, then give 1500 life points to special summon two face-down monsters, then for my third summon, I send my two face-down monsters to the grave to summon Light and Darkness Dragon!"

"So what? You get four dragons now. Big deal! It's the same thing about you, Chazz. Myself and Yusei have Earthbound Gods, Jaden has Neos, but you have nothing!" Kalin smirked.

"That's where you're wrong. It's now your turn! I will use Light End Dragon's effect by lowering your attack to 2100, so Kalin, your Ogre Dragon loses 1500 attack points!" Chazz smirked.

"What!? Damn!"

"Now, take out his monster!" Chazz declared as Light End Dragon destroyed Kalin's dragon.

"Aughhhhh!" kalin cried out as his life points dropped to 3300.

"One left. I use Dark Power Up to power up my dragon by 1000 attack points, then I use is effect, by lowering his attack points to 3100, I can send your Infernity Doom Dragon to the grave!"

"You! You're going to pay for that one!" Kalin growled as his life points dropped to 200.

"Armed Dragon Level 10, end this duel!" Chazz cried out.

"Wrong! This duel is far from over! Trap card open, Doom Destroyer, if my Doom Dragon was destroyed this turn, one of your monsters is destroyed as well! I pick your Armed Dragon! Oh, and one more thing, my spell card has a second effect. When one of your dragons is destroyed, I can summon the same monster you have out!"

"No, my dragon! Damnit! Summon whatever you want, I will win in the end!" Chazz glared.

"I doubt it. I special summon Infernity Sage, Infernity Avenger and Infernity Mirage!"

"I know what you're up to! You're planning on summoning yoru god card, right?"

"That's right, Chazz, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Yeah, we'll see about that! I throw down a face-down and end my turn!" Chazz finished.

"It's my turn! I draw!" Jaden declared, drawing his next card. I summon Elemental Hero Prisma, then I play the spell Dark Factory of Mass Production, so now I bring back two Heroes! Next, I play the spell Hero Factory, this lets me special summon three Heroes this turn, so I special summon Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab, Neo-Spacian Grand Mole and Elemental Hero Neos! Now, triple contact fusion, behold, Elemental hero Magma Neos! Next, I play the spell Hero Discard to send two Heroes in the grave, so I can send Bubbleman and Clayman in the grave, then in return, I get to draw a spell card from my deck to my hand, Contact Fusion! Now, I fuse Clayman, Bubbleman, Burstinatrix and Avian! Now, I fusion summon Elemental hero Electrum! Next, I play the spell Neo Space!"

"I play the quick-play spell, Power Down! Your monster effects can only work on cards you already have out!" Yusei declared.

"Fine! I have three, so that's 1200 extra attack point for Magma Neos! Now, Neos, take out Yusei's Shooting Star Dragon!" Jaden declared as Elemental hero Magma Neos shot a huge blast of magma at Dark Shooting Star Dragon, destroying it.

"Aughhhhh!" Yusei cried as his life points dropped to 1200.

"Now, Elemental hero Electrum, attack Yusei directly!"

"Don't think so! When Dark Shooting Star Dragon is destroyed, Dark Stardust Dragon returns back to the field!"

"Okay then, Elemental hero Electrum, take out Star Dust Dragon!" Jaden declared as Elemental Hero Electrum shot blasts of electricity at Dark Star Dust Dragon, blasting it from the field.

"Aguhhhh!" Yusei cried as his life points dropped to 800.

"I end my turn with one card face-down."

"I draw!" Yusei declared. "I play Star Dust Reborn to resummon Dark Stardust Dragon! Next, I pay Dust Renew! This brings back Dark Shooting Star Dragon for one turn. However, this level goes down to 2, and then, if two dragons are out, it lets me bring back Dark Synchro Tuner from the grave. So, bring back Dark Formly Synchro! Now, I dark tune my monsters together with Dark Caller Mind. I dark synchro summon Dark Shooting Quasar Dragon! Oh, and Jaden, he gets to attack three times, since I used three synchros to summon him."

"No way! I've never seen a card like that before!" Jaden cried.

"This is the same card I used to beat ZONE! Now, go Dark Shooting Quasar Dragon, take out Jaden's Electrum!" Yusei declared as Dark Shooting Quasar Dragon took a huge gulp of breath, then attacked Elemental Hero Electrum.

"Electrum no! Aughhhhhh!" Jaden cried as his life points dropped to 2300.

"Next, I play the quick-play Shooting Star! This powers up my dragon by 1000 attack points for this turn only. Now, attack Jaden's other Hero!" Yusei declared as his dragon attacked Jaden's other Hero monster.

"No aughhhhhhhhh! Urk!" Jaden cried as his life points dropped to 1500.

"Now, my dragon, end this!"

"Not so fast! Trap card open, Negate Attack!" Jaden declared.

"You have one turn left Jaden, but first, I play the quick-play Shooting Burst. This lets me summon a new monster. I summon Dark Dust Cannon, this monster effect sends the top 10 cards from your deck to your graveyard. Now, my monster, why don't you give Jaden some pain?" Yusei smirked devilishly.

"No! I need these cards to-" Jaden said before the monster picked him up by the neck, choking him until he passed out.

"Let him go now, we can't let him be dying just yet. I end my turn with one card face-down," Yusei declared.

Jaden was dropped on the ground, still passed out.

"You're going to die by the next turn Jaden, if you can't get up. If not, then you forfit the duel. I can't wait to hear your sarcasm when you die," Yusei smirked demonically.

"My turn! I draw!" Kalin declared, drawing his next card. "Well, looks like it's time that I end this. I play the Last Deal spell card."

"But that card lets you bring back your three monsters!" Chazz replied.

"That's right! They come back with 0 attack points. Now, it's time, but first thing's first. I play the spell Dark Draw!" Kalin rolled a die, which landed on a six. "Looks like I get six new cards." He drew six cards from his deck to his hand. "Then, I special summon a monster, so I special summon Infernity Sage in defense mode, then I send my three monsters to my grave. Behold, the monster that will send you to your death! I summon my Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu! Next, I play Earthbound Shot! This destroys all, but one card on your side of the field!"

"What!? No way!" Chazz cried out.

"Now, Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, end this!" Kalin declared wildly.

"I don't think so! Trap card open, Sivil Skip, this forces you to end your turn!"

"Oh well, I end my turn," Kalin smirked.

"It's my turn! I draw!" Chazz declared, drawing his next card. "I play the spell Light Reborn, so come on back Light and Darkness Dragon! Due to my spell card's effect, I make Jaden play a card from his deck and I pick Winged Kuriboh!" Winged Kuriboh instantly came to the field. "Then, I play Polymerization!"

"It's coming," Kalin said.

"I fuse Jaden's Winged Kuriboh and my Light and Darkness Dragon. Come forth, my god card Ma'at! Now, his effect is activated! The top card of my deck is a spell, so I draw!" He drew his next card. "And, looks like I was right. I use its effect again and the next top card is a monster." He drew his next card. "My next card is a trap!" He drew his next card. "Then, the next is a spell." He drew his next card. "I was right again! Next, I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." He drew two more cards. "I set two cards face-down, now since I used my god card's effect three times, that makes this card's attack points rise to 3000. Now, take out Kalin's god card!"

"I don't think so! Trap card open, Earthbound Return! By sending him to the grave, I destroy your god card and my Immortal one comes back next turn!" Kalin declared.

"Fine, I end my turn, then!"

"Heh heh... I draw..." Jaden said.

"You look tired, it seems," Yusei smirked mockingly.

"I have to make this turn count... urk...!" Jaden muttered to himself, coughing blood as his life points dropped to 100. "W... What happened?"

"I played my quick-play spell Darkburst. During your draw phase, you deal with 1400 points of damage.

"My arm is hurting again... I'm so worn off..." Jaden choked in a whisper. "I'm ending this now. I play the spell Neos Return. This lets me resummon Neos and the second effect of my spell card lets me have up to seven monsters out at the same time. Then, I play the spell Neos. This spell lets me special summon up to six monsters that's a level four or less. In return, I have to remove all the cards from my grave from play. So, I special summon Neo-Spacian Dolphin, Nyo-Spacian Dark Panther, Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab, Neo-Spacian Glow Moss, Neo-Spacian Grand Mole and Neo Spacian Hummingbird. Next, I throw down a face-down, then use the second Pot of Greed, so I can draw two more cards." He drew two more cards. "Then, I play Neo Space. Next, I play Polymerization to fuse my six Spacians together with my Neos. Come on out Elemental Hero God Neos. The effect again by removing Grand Mole and Dark Panther."

"Damn! His monster has 4000 attack points. Yusei, watch out!" Leo warned Yusei.

"God Neos, end this duel with aughh...! Not now, I can't let myself pass out now..." Jaden shuttered as his vision started becoming blurry. "God Neos... take down Yusei..."

"It seems someone is too out of it to tell I had a trap card out, Rules of the Gods!" Yusei smirked.

"What's that do?"

"What it does is cuts your monsters attack points down to 0!"

"Heh heh... I don't think I can stand much longer... I end my turn with this," Jaden said, placing one card face-down.

"It's my turn. Now Jaden, get ready to die! I send my three monsters to the grave in order to summon my Earthbound god, Earthbound Immortal Dargo the Flaming King!" Yusei smirked.

"Oh no, it has 4500 attack points...!"

"That's not all Jaden. It's time I show you my monster's effect. He absorbs the attack points of another monster card I pick and I pick your god Neos!"

"What? No, not Neos," Jaden gasped.

"So, now my immortal god has 500 attack points, but I'm not done yet. Next, I play the spell Grand Immortal, so now my monster gets another 500 attack points, so now it has over 9000 attack points. Now, my immortal, kill Jaden for me!"

"I don't think so. Trap card open, A Deal with Neos."

"Jaden, you truly are dumb. I guess I will have to show you my immortal's second effect. All spells and traps can't be used during his attack," Yusei smirked evilly.

"Wha... but that means I'm going to lose... I'm so sorry guys I... ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Urk!" Jaden screamed, spitting blood as his life points dropped to 0, then dropped to his knees. Jaden fell on the ground dead.

"I win and now Jaden is dead. I'll have his deck," Yusei smirked, taking Jaden's deck. Enjoy the netherworld, Jaden as you're about to be sucked into it." He saw the card Yubel in Jaden's deck. "You better stay out of our way, Yubel. Go back to your own world. This world is ours, now."

yusei; I win jaden is now dead and I now have his deck in joy the nahter word jaden as your about to be

"Where am I!?" Jaden asked, realizing he was tied with ropes in the darkness. "Is this the netherworld?" He seemed incredibly scared.

"Jaden no! Damnit! You'll pay for this!" Chazz shouted angrily.

"Jaden, no! How could you?" Blair cried.

"How could he lose...?" Alexis muttered in shock.

"I will have my revenge," Chazz seethed through his teeth.

"You're going to die and be sent to the netherworld with him. It's my turn! I draw!" Kalin declared, drawing his next card. "Now, come on back my Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu! Next, I play the spell Grounding Holes! This destroys any spell or traps you may have out, Chazz!"

"What!? No way!" Chazz gasped.

"Now, Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, end this duel!" Kalin smirked madly as his Earthbound Immortal attacked Chazz directly.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!" Chazz cried out as his life points dropped to 0.

"You may keep your life, since you put on a good show, but if you ever duel again again, you will die," Kalin smirked, laughing manically.

"Now, you three are free to go," Yusei smirked as the kids fled.

"Master goodwin, there is one more person I want to go after this is all over. That person Yuya. I've never been able to beat him in a duel and I want to finally take my shot in beating him, if that's okay with you," Sora said.

"Sure, you may take your revenge, however, you have to let him live, when you win. We can't kill him off. He has a friend named Amy. Go get help from the other worlds you told us about. There is a second Jack there," Goodwins mirked.

"Not so fast! I challenge you to a duel and, if we win, I want Jaden back!" Blair shouted.

"I have no need to duel you," Yusei replied firmly.

"How about this, Blair. You and Alexis tag-team against reina and I. Win, and you get Jaden back, lose and you and Alexis will join Jaden in the dark realm," Sora smirked.

"You have yourself a deal!" Blair shouted angrily.

"We will save you, Jaden," Alexis promised.

"As if you two can beat them. You're going to lose," Jack smirked.

"That's right! We are the dark signers and cannot be defeated now!" Leo smirked.

"We can't lose. The more we duel, the stronger we become and the more use to we get of our powers. Soon, we won't be able to get hurt during duels," Luna said emotionlessly.

"Luckily, for that Zane duelist, he can't duel anymore. So, we have no need to deal with him in the future," Ashely smirked.

"Soon, we will have our own perfect place in this world," Akiza said with cruelty in her voice.

"Ready to get defeated at the hands of my zombie vampire deck?" reina smirked.

"Why don't cha tell us who you are?" Alexis demanded.

"we are dark signers and we, unlike the rest of the team here, are not from this universe here. We're from the anther parallel unverse. One that's a Xyz world, then the Earth 2 Synchros, Earth 3 Fusion World, Earth 4 santrad World, Earth 5 your world, Earth 6 alters some of your world a bit and so on. Now, Earth 5's future is the only world where the dark signers are world earth 6 is bit of difnitn vison of are world earth 7 is difnitn viosn of xyz world earth 8 difnitn viosn of your world for 10 years ago and earth 11 is difnitn vison of sandtred world

There are other worlds out there we don't know, but this time, we'll find out what happens in the universe of these worlds. Oh, and Alexis, you and Blair are just warm ups for my match with Yuya. I've never beaten him in a duel. So, get ready to die in this duel!"


	26. Chapter 26

YUGIOH 5D'S RETURN OF THE DARK SIGNERS

CHAPTER 26 FLASH BACK TIME DARK SIGNER SORA VS REINA

"Let's find out if reina will last long when she duels against a signer," Lester smirked.

"Yes. I wonder what kind of deck she has," Goodwin thought with curiousity.

"I'm going to first summon Fear From the Dark in attack mode, then I throw down a face-down. That will do for now," reina said.

"Well then, it's my turn! I draw!" Sora declared, drawing his next card. "I summon Dark Lava Fighterer in attack mode!"

"Huh? But, you never had that card before!" reina gasped.

"That's right! You're about to see my new and improved deck. My job is to hunt you down in our game. Now, I play the spell Toy Level Boxes. This lets me summon one monster. I send my monster to the grave to summon my Dark Bloack Golem. He can only be special summoned when I have a lvel 4 or lower monster out. Now, Dark Block Golem, take out Serena's Fear From the Dark!"

"No! Aughhhhhhhhhh! Urk!" reina screamed, spitting, as her life points dropped to 7500. "How did I feel that attack just now?"

"The damage is real, reina. You're going to have to show me your deck's true power. If you don't, then you will die very quickly in this duel," Sora glared.

"Trap card open, Level Blaster! This lets me bring back the monster you just destroyed!"

"Big deal! I blew him away once and I can do it again when my next turn is over."

"I draw!" reina shouted, drawing her next card. "I summon Vampire Wolf! Next, I play the field spell, Vampire Kingdom! Next, I play Zombie Blast, now I can send two cards from my deck to my grave and summon one of them, if it's a zombie. I bring it back by sending the monster I revealed in the last turn. Now come, Form Zombie Dragon! Next, my spell card's second effect kicks in, turning my Vampire Wolf into a zombie type monster. So, thanks to Vampire Kingdom, Zombie Dragon's attack points become 2000 and Vampire Wolf's attack points become 2500. Now, my Vampire, take out Sora's Golem!"

"My golem!" Sora gasped as his monster was destroyed. "Aughhhhhhhh! Urk!" He spat as his life points dropped to 7700.

"Now, my Zombie Dragon, attack Sora directly!"

"Aughhhhhhhhhhhh! Urk!" Sora cried, spitting as his life points dropped to 5700 and blood dripped from his mouth.

"Next, I play the spell, Call of the Vampire to special summon Vampire Lady in defense mode, then play the spell, Vampire Draw. I draw six cards from my deck! I end my turn with two face-downs."

"I see now why Sora picked her to become a dark signer. Her deck is fits the bill on her dark side," Goodwin said.

"Good job, reina! Not that it will help you. On my turn, you're about to experience pain. I draw!" Sora cried, drawing his new card. "I play the spell Dark Fusion. I dark fuse Dark Edge Imp Scissors and Dark Frunaimal Bear! Claws of the Demon! Fangs of the Beast! Become one and reveal a new form! Fusion Summon! Appear, horrifying beast that shreds everything! Dark Deathtoy Scissors Bear! Next, I play the spell Scissors Cut, this lets my monster get two attack points this turn! Now, take out reina's Zombie Dragon!"

"No! Not my dragon! Aughhhhhhhh! Urk!" reina cried, spitting as her life points dropped to 7200.

"Now, my monster's effect kicks in. Your dragon becomes an Epit Spell for my monster, boosting his attack points by 1000," Sora declared.

"Oh no! Now, your monster is stronger than my Vampire!"

"That's right! Nail her monster!" Sora cried as his monster took out reina's vampire.

"Uaghhhhhhhhhhh! Urk!" reina cried as her life points dropped to 6500 and blood dripped from her mouth and forehead.

"Next, I play the spell Des Call by sending your monster to the graveyard, so I can special summon my Dark Serpent Night Dragon! I think I will play Serpent Wave, which deals you 1000 points of damage!"

"No! Urk!" reinacried, spitting as her life points dropped to 5500.

"Next, I play the spell Pot of Greed, so I can draw two new cards! Perfect! I play Toy Drawer, so I can draw four new cards! Next, I play the spell Toy Fusion, so I can fuse my Edge Imp Sabres with my Edge Imp Toy Dragon Dark Claws! Join together with the great evil best to open the gate of darkness! Fusion summon! Show yourself, Death-Toy Scissor Wolf!"

"Toy Scissor Wolf. So, Sora's deck has upgraded a lot, since we last dueled," reina muttered.

"My turn is over."

"I draw!" reina shouted. "I send Vampire Lady to the grave in order to summon Vampire Lord! Next, I play Vampire Deals to special summon Vampire Sorcerer, then play Monster Reborn and Vampire Reborn to bring back Zombie Dragon and Vampire Wolf! Next, I remove Vampire Lord in order to summon Vampire Genesis, then finally I send Vampire Sorcerer, Zombie Dragon and Vampire Wolf to the grave..."

"Finally, she's showing her true self," Sora muttered.

"What's this? I sense powerful aura coming from her," Devack asked in shock.

"The time has come for you to see my true power of the vampires. Now, I summon forth Vampire King! You want me to feel pain, then I will give you pain back," reina smirked.

"It has 4000 attack points," Sora glared.

"That's right, but my spell Vampire Kingdom is still in play, so Vampire Genesis attack goes up to 3500 and Vampire King's goes up to 4500," reina declared.

"I see it in her eyes. She has a dark side to her just as Sora did. That's why master wanted him as a dark sigher. Now, I see why they were together," Misty said.

"Go Vampire Genesis, take out Sora's dragon and Vampire King, take out Sora's other monster!" reina cried out as Vampire Genesis attacked and bit Sora's dragon, bursting it from the field and Vampire King killed Sora's other monster.

"Damn! Aughhhhhhhhh! Urk!" Sora cried as his life points dropped to 3500.

"I end my turn with this zombie counter in order to special summon Zombie Master in defense mode and two cards face-down."

"Hold on! Trap card open, Earthbound Crusher, now by sending one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can summon my Dark Death-Toy Burning Dragon and my Dark Death-Toy Scissor Dog!" Sora declared, summoning his two Death-Toy monsters.

nically


	27. Chapter 27

YUGIOH 5D'S RETURN OF THE DARK SIGNERS

CHAPTER 27 THE DEATH OF REINA or SORA?

"I play the quick play spell card, Death Toy Damage!" Sora smirked.

"Huh? What does that card do?" reina asked with a confused look on her face.

"It deals you 2000 points of damage," Sora smirked as reina gasped.

"What!? No- aughhhhhhhhhhh urk!" reina cried out as her life points dropped to 1500 and her shoes were ripped apart. "That really hurt and now my shoes are gone! I'm not finished yet, you're going to pay for that, Sora!"

"Does she act like this all the time?" Devack asked Sora.

"Yes, whenever she plays a stronger vampire zombie cards, it somehow brings out her true self," Sora replied. "Like before I became a dark signer, I would show my dark side and reina, in a way, is just like me. She's perfect for this! She doesn't care about anything other than her deck and me."

"Now, I play the spell Cost Down, so I can summon Shadow Vampire, then use his effect to special summon Vampire Vamp. Then, I play the spell Vampire Blast, so now I use my new vampire effect. You see, normally I could only use it, if he's normal summoned, but thanks to this spell, I can use it when he's special summoned. Now, I can take your Dark Perfect Toy King and use him as an equipped spell. Now, his attack points are handed to my monster," reina smirked as her monster's attack points rose.

"What? Now her monster has 5000 attack points!"

"That's not all. My Vampire Kingdom spell is still in place, so now his attack points have an additional 500, which gives him 5500 attack points. Next, I play the spell Vampire Bite. If I have two vampires out and a monster, who has an equipped spell, then I can special summon three monsters, so I special summon Armored Zombie, The 13th Grave and Crimson Knight Vampire Cannon!"

"What!? When did you get your hands on that card!? It's a one of a kind card that only full duelists can control!" Sora gasped.

"I can control this card perfectly. I won this card from another duelist. Now, get ready, Sora. My deck gives me powers like no other! Next, I play the spell Vamp Hole! This lets me change monsters on my side to tuner monsters, so I change my 13th Grave and Armored Zombie to tunners. However, there is one small side effect, if my 13th Grave loses one level, all I have to do is send one card from my hand to my grave. Next, I play the spell Vampire Blood. I get to draw three new cards and bring back one monster, so I bring back Plaguespreader Zombie and play Zombie Deal, so I can play a trap from my hand, a trap known as Force Zombie. Now, I can make a clone of my Armored Zombie, but he's changed to a tuner."

"Hold on, you have six monsters out, reina. Did you forget that you can only have five out?" Sora glared suspiciously.

"Nope, I did not. I guess I never told my my Crimson Knight Vampire Cannon's effect. I can have up to ten monsters out just as long as I have more than one vampire on my side of the field," reina explained with a smirk up her lips. "Now, I tune my level 1 Armored Zombie with my level 3 The 13th Grave and my level 2 Plaguespreader Zombie! Behold, as dark gate to the graveyard of death opens and the zombies come forth, I synchro summon Archfiend Zombie-Skull! So, tell me Sora, how are you going to stop me now. My Plaguespreader Zombie has 3000 attack points, my Crimson Knight Vampire Cannon has 3200 attack points and my Vampire Vamp has 5500 attack points al thanks to my Vampire Kingdom spell that boosts their attack points, only when they attack. Sora, the dark powers of this deck rules now, just wait! I play my face-down trap, Vampire Valley. Now, by removing my grave from play and sending my other Armored Vampire and Shadow Vampire to the grave and removing five cards from my deck from play, I can special summon Vampire King and Vampire Queen. My Vampire King has 3700 attack points, but now his points go up to 4200 and my Vampire Queen had 3600 attack points, but now it's 4100, so now I have five powerful monsters out and this duel is over no matter what card you have, Sora! Get ready now, Archfiend Zombie-Skull, attack Sora right now!"

Archfiend Zombie-Skull began attacking Sora directly as he cried, "aughhhhhhhhhhhh urk!" He spat and his life points dropped to 500.

"Now, Crimson Knight Vampire Cannon, Vampire Vamp, Vampire King and Vampire Queen, I order you all to attack Sora directly and end this duel!" reina cried out.

"Hahahahahaha," Sora smirked.

"Did I miss something? What's so funny?" reina asked with glaring eyes.

"You are, if you think you'll win this duel! It's not over yet, go trap card, Earthbound Order! If you attack me with more than one monster at the same turn, then for the rest of your turn, you can't attack me anymore and in return, I get to special summon three monsters, so I special summon Dark Edge Imp Sabres, Dark Edge Magician Sabres and Dark Fernal Cat!"

"Big deal! I can take down three monsters in my next turn Sora, then you will feel the dark powers of the Zombie Vampire Deck! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I just love it when you talk like that, but you're wrong. You will feel the power of my dark signer deck when I bring my god card this turn," Sora smirked.

"We will see, if your god card is all you say he is. I play the spell Dark Light Draw, so I draw two cards, then I play the spell Vampire Nail. This spell deals you 499 damage."

"What? Aghhhhhhhhh urk!" Sora cried, spitting blood as his jacket, shirt, shoes and pants ripped into shreds. His eyes went blank, then hit the ground.

"I end my turn with a face-down card."

"It seems Sora is not used to his powers yet," Devack said.

It was only a few minutes before Sora woke up, then shouted, "you ruined my outfit and made my life points dropped to 1! You will pay for this, reina!"

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that one!"

"It's my turn and I draw!" Sora glared, drawing his next card. "The time has come for you to become one of us, reina . Now, behold, I send my three monsters to my grave! As black stars of the netherworld shoot up and rule steps up, I summon my Earthbound Immortal Dog Ra!"

"It has 3700 attack points, but you still can't win this duel, Sora. My vampire/zombie deck can't be stopped!"

"I won't count on that, reina. Let me tell his effect. Whenever he is summoned, he can destroy all your monsters and absorb the attack points of your strongest monster and seeing as your strongest has 5000 attack points, which is your Vampire Vamp, then he will be the one I get.

"Now, I play the card Burning Draw, this lets me draw until I have up to 7 cards from my deck," Sora smirked, drawing until he had seven cards. "Perfect! It's all set! I play 2 Copy of Pot Greed!"

"Just what are you up to, Sora?" reina glared suspiciously.

"You're going to find out! I pick Dark Edge Imp Frightfuloid, then I play Polymerization to fuse level 5 Dark Edge Imp Frightfuloid with my level 3 Edge Imp Sabres. Destroy the ignorant people that dare to oppose you! Joining tight gate of darkness, fusion summon Dark death toy Sabre Tiger!" Sora declared, fusing his two monsters. "Next, I play the spell Fusion Wave! This lets me summon a monster, who's Frightfur type monster without the need of the fusion monster. Oh, this card has another effect, I can have up to ten monsters out on my side. At some time, Demonic Claws and Sharp Fangs become one in the mystic vortex and show me a new form! Fusion summon! Show yourself! Mystical jungle beast that rips everything to shreds, Dark Deathtoy Scissor Tiger! Now, all Frightfur monsters I control gain 300 attack points for each Fluffal and Frightfur monster I control, so now my tiger's attack points goes up to 2700 and now I use Scissor Tiger's effect by adding 400 attack points for each Fluffal and Frightfur monster you control, taking those attack points away from your monsters, so now sabre's points down down to 3100 and now Sabre Tiger's attack points go up to 2600."

"Damn, two more monsters!"

"That's right! I am a powerful fusion user! I come from Fusion Dimension, just as you have, before we both decided to live here. I wanted to summon them before I finish you off. Now, Dog Ra, take you monsters with your effect!"

"No! My vampires are gone! Okay, that does it Sora, I play the quick-play spell Revenge of the Vampire! If you destroyed any of my vampires this turn, then this card deals you 2000 points of damage!"

"Wha what!? No way! This can't be! URK!" Sora cried, spitting blood. His eyes went blank and he hit the ground face-first as his life points hit 0.

reina walked up to Sora, saying, "well, well Sora, looks like I was finally able to defeat you from the looks of it. You broke your arm when knocked into that tree from the force of the attack. You look funny with bruises all over your body and no shirt and shoes on. My vampires truly are powerful."

"What the hell? She beat him, but he's one of us! He's a dark signer! How can he lose!?" Leo glared angrily.

"Take a closer look, Leo. That card Sora has face-down and the last card in his hand. Surely one of them saved him," Toby said.

"You sure, Toby? He has 0 life points. He does not seem to be moving at all," Maria said.

"This duel is not over yet. The master says Sora is still in this duel," Rex said as they waited five minutes later for Sora to struggle to get up.

"Auggh," Sora said, panting. "That last hit really hurt me and took a lot out of me, but this duel is not over yet."

"I should've known you would have a card to save you!" reina glared.

"I now use my quick-play spell Copy Points! This spell brings my life points back up to the same number as yours!"

"Oh no! Now, I am open! Sora, don't attack me, please!"

"Too bad, reina. I will attack you! Now, go Earthbound Immortal God Dog Ra, along with the rest of my monsters, kill reina for me!"

"I don't think so, Sora, trap card open, Vampire Cellar! Now, I can keep all, but 1 of my life points!"

"That's not going to happen, reina! I play the quick-play spell Destroyer Deal, now I give up all, but 1 of my life points to send all, but the last five of my cards in my deck, to the grave and in return, I take a trap I just sent to the grave. Then, I can play it, so I play Trap Jammer, now your trap card is useless!"

"Wha no! But, if I lose, then I'm going to die! I don't want to die! Noooooooooooooooooooooo urk!" reina cried as she spat more blood and her life points dropped to was sent flying in to tree boreking her arm form force of the attack and Her eyes went blank and shehit the ground in shock.

"Looks like the duel is over," Luna said plainly.

"See Leo, there was nothing to worry about. Sora won the duel. I knew he would," Ashley smirked.

"Now, who is the one lying on the ground, defeated with bruises all over her body and broken arm and pure wittie eyes and no sheos to

now. you laugh at me when was one on gorund but now it now your the one who ben beating and died in our duel now You will become one of us," Sora said, kneeling down to reina, kissing her.

reina's eyes changed to black and her clothing changed to black. She got up, then said, "thank you for showing me the truth, Sora. Now, I can be, who I was meant to be and this power, it feels so good!"

"Your deck will be stronger, now that you're a dark signer, reina. You will love it."

"You sure you can stand, Sora?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, after some rest."

"Sora, before we move on with our plan, you need to see the master again, so he can give you a new outfit," Devack suggested.

"Now we, with reina on our side, that will complete the dark signer team," Akiza smirked


	28. Chapter 28

YUGIOH RETURN OF THE DARK SIGNERS chapter 28 Dark Signer Sora and ? vs yuya and ?

"We are finally here. Yuya should not be too far to find him and finally defeat him," Sora said.

"Is something wrong Yuto?" Yuya asked, seeing Yuto staring at the sky.

"Yes. Can't you see the sky turning red. Something is heading our way and it maybe more evil and dangerous than we've ever encountered," Yuto said.

"So, you're Yuya, huh?" Goodwin smirked.

"Who the hell are you people?" Yuya asked, showing a slight glare.

"We are dark signers and plan to rule the world, after we change it that is," Sora smirked.

"Sora? Reina, what happened to you two!?" Yuya gasped.

"What happened you ask? We became dark signers, that's what," Reina smirked.

"But, you two are my friends, and Sora, you gave up your evil ways! Why would you join them?"

"They came to my home, forced me to duel and I lost. When you lose to a duel, you can rather die or join them as a dark signer. The King of the Netherworld opened my eyes and now I see that soon after I dueled and defeated Riena, turning her into one, where were you to save me from them, Yuya?" Sora asked with a slight glare.

"Sora, I'm sorry! I had no idea that you needed my help. If I had known, I would've been there!" Yuya cried out.

"Save it, Yuya. You and I are going to duel."

"No! I won't duel you! I won't put your life on the like like that! You of all people know I duel to make people happy!" Yuya stubbornly refused.

"Yuya, the only way to save them is to win. I have been linked ever since my spirit fused with you. We will save them," Yuto promised.

"Who is this Yuto person?" Roman asked.

"He is xyz unverse version of Yuya," Sora explained.

"He looks like Yuya alright, but his hair color and outfit looks different. He seems different than Yuya," Toby mentioned.

"That's because he's different, after he lost a duel and was hurt badly. Yuya come to him and the two fused," Reina explained.

"Looks like my dragon has dragged me to this universe again. Something must be wrong here," Yugo said.

"What is this other person, who looks like Yuya!?" Maria gasped.

"His name is Yugo. He is the Synchro Universe version of Yuya. There's Yuri, who is from the Fusion Universe, that also looks like him, but all four of them are different as you can tell, so it seems we're going to be making this a tag duel," Sora explained.

"Since there is a tag team, I'll be dueling with you, Sora," Jack declared.

"After Yuya and Yugo are defeated, Toby, Maria and I will duel Yuzu, Serena and Reiji. They have the power to cross over to other universes, so we need to send him the message that he can't just get a team of powerful duelists to come and stop us. We are going to teach him to stay in his own universe," Reina smirked.

"Right then, after that, only one last thing to stand in our way. We need to get two duelists to team up and stop Aster and Satorious. It seems that one has the power to see the future and told Aster about his future daughter and about us. So, we must stop them, so we can kill Zane and Satorious, but we must find out where Aster lives just to make sure he loses, so when he loses the duel, he won't remember anything about the future event Satorious told him about," Kalin warned.

"Aster is my father, so it should be me that should duel him," Ashley said.

"That is what you want Ashley, but who will be your other teammates? Akiza, with her power, she may be able to handle Satorious. Yusei, you team up with them. You're one of the best ones here that can take on Zane, whom we suspect will appear too," Goodwin decided.

"So, Yuya, Yugo, you two are gonna duel with Sora and Jack," Lester smirked.

"Yugo, you and I will have a turbo duel," Jack said.

"And you and I, Yuya, will have a grand duel. To get this duel started, we will go with this action spell," Sora said.

"Action spell? What are those?" Devack asked.

"Oh, that's right, you guys don't know. Well, when doing duels here, the duel takes place with the help of Solid Visions. These Solid Visions surround the entire field and the Duel takes place in the entire area. These duels also use Action Cards," Sora explained.

"So, Sora picked a pire place for the duel, using the Action Spell?" Roman questioned, not being aware of the duel or the cards.

"I'll start off by setting two cards face-down, then summoning Entermate Warrior Tiger in attack mode. That will be all for now," Yuya declared.

"Don't you hold back on me, Yuya! I know you can do better than this! I draw" Sora glared, drawing his next card. "I summon Dark Edge Imp Tomahawk in attack mode, then I set three cards face-down! Then, I play the spell Pot of Greed, so you can draw two cards to grab me an Action Card to play! Action Spell summoner, so now I can special summon Dark Edge Imp Chain in attack mode, then play the spell Dark Power Up, so both my monsters get 1000 extra attack points till the end of this turn and are uneffected by trap cards! Now, Dark Edge Imp Tomahawk's attack points go up to 2800 and Dark Edge Imp Chain attack points go up to 2200! Now, Darkedge, attack Yuya's warrior!" Sora shouted.

"Aughhhhhhhhh!" Yuya cried out, his life points dropping down to 6900.

"Now, go Dark Edge Chain, attack Yuya directly!"

"Don't think so, trap card open, Intimate Wave! This trap-"

"You don't listen! I told you traps don't work this tur- wait, your life points aren't changing, what's going on!" Sora gasped.

"My trap increased my life points by your monster's attack points, so all you did was return my life points to what they were before I played my trap."

"I end my turn."

"It's my turn! I draw!" Yugo declared, drawing his next card. I summon Speedroid Double Yoyo in attack mode, then set two cards face-down. I play the speed spell, Spell Speed Die, this lets me play Speedroid Mencoat in defense mode, then I end my turn," Yugo declared.

"Not bad, but you have no idea what you're in for. I draw!" Jack declared, drawing his next card. "I summon Dark Mad Archfiend! Now, go Dark Mad Archfiend, attack Yugo's Speedroid Double!" Jack declared as Mad Archfiend took a huge gulp of breath, then completely destroyed Speedroid Double.

"Aughhhhhh!" Yugo cried, his life points dropping to 7600. "Trap card open, Speed Burst! This trap damages your life points by the same number as your Mad Archfiend's attack points!"

"What!? Why you- aughhhhhhhh!" Jack cried out as his life points dropped to 6200. "I end my turn."

"It's my turn! I draw!" Yuya shouted, drawing his next card. "I drew Dragon Draw, so I draw four new cards, then I place Chronomancy Magician and Stargazer Magician in the Pendulum Zone and now I set the Pendulum Scale with Chronomancy Magician and Stargazer Magician! I can Pendulum Summon from levels 1 to 7 from my hand. I Pendulum Summon Entermate Trampolynx Entermate Whip Viper and play the spell Odd Eyes Blaze for this turn only! My Odd Eyes gets 500 extra attack points! Now, my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack becomes 3000!"

"So, this is the Pendulum Summon Sora talked about," Devack said.

"Now, Odd Eyes attacks Sora," Yuya smirked. "Any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is Edge Imp Tomahawk and don't forget any battle damage this card inflicts on you is doubled!"

"Aughhhh urk!" Sora cried out, spitting, as his life points dropped down to 5000.

"I play my quick-play spell Light Burst! Now, if I don't attack my other monsters, then Odd Eyes gets a second attack this turn!" Yuya smirked.

"What?"

"Go Odd Eyes, attack Sora's Dark Edge Imp Chain!" Yuya declared as Odd Eyes attacked and destroyed Dark Edge Imp Chain.

"Aughhhhhhh!" Sora cried as his life points dropped down to 3200.

"I end my turn."

"I draw!" Sora declared, drawing his next card. "I play the spell Darkness Rage, this brings back my life points back to the number I had before your second attacks, so that means they go back up to 5000! Next, I play the spell Death Burst! This increases the level of my monster in my hand by 1. Next, I play the spell Polymerization! I fuse Dark Edge Imp Sabres with Dark Edge Imp, Saw Demonic Claws and Sharp Fangs! Become one in the mystic whirlpoon and show your new power and form! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Mystical Beast of the Jungle, who tears all to shreds, Dark Death-Toy Scissors Tiger! Now, I use his effect by using two monsters to fuse summon him, so I can destroy your two monsters! I pick Odd Eyes and Entermate Whip Viper!"

"Odd Eyes, noooooo!" Yuya cried out.

"Now, I use my monster's other effect! He gets 300 extra attack points for every Death-Toy monster I have! Now, my attack points go up to 2200! Next, I play another spell card Edge Draw, this lets me draw 4 more cards this turn and my monster can bypass your last monster and attack your life points! Now, go Dark Death-Toy Scissors Tiger, attack Yuya directly!" Sora cried out as his Dark Death-Toy Scissors Tiger attacked Yuya directly, pouncing on him.

"Aughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Yaya cried out in pain as his life points dropped to 5700.

"I wonder what awesome move Sora is going to do next," Leo thought curiously.

"Let's make this duel heat up a bit, Yuya. Do you know what we dark signers do in our universe? Everyone, who stands in our way is dead, cities are in ruins and we are going to rule our world. If you or your friends have any plans to stop us, don't. We will return and destroy your universe too, if it has to come to that," Sora smirked devilishly.

"Stop it, Sora! You need to fight the darkness! Stop siding with them! You can't want to destroy things!"

"Oh, but I do and we will! And, you know what else? Yuzu and Serena are next."

"Stop it! Don't go after Yuzu and Serena!"

"I wonder what reason Sora has to anger Yuya. He must know something about him that he has not told us yet," Roman thought.

"Maybe we'll kill both of them, Yuya. What do ya think?"

"No! NO! I said stop! Aughhhhhhhhhhhh!" Yuya cried out, screaming, his eyes turning red and a dark aura appearing.

"Yes, finally, Yuya is going into berserk mode," Sora smirked devilishly.

"Did you say berserk mode?" Jack asked with surprise in his eyes.

"Remember when I told you Yuto and Yuya fused? Well, as you know, that would mean he has two souls inside him, but what I didn't tell you is that a third soul hides deeper inside him, a dark soul. It shows whenever Yuya loses control if has angry. The first time this side of him showed itself was when he dueled someone, who pushed him over the edge, though his third soul was not fully raged at the time. I've been wanting to duel Yuya in berserk mode for so long and now I finally get to see it," Sora smirked excitedly.

"So, this berserk mode doesn't change him much, only his eyes are red and has a dark aura," Goodwin said.

"Sora, I will defeat you!" Yuya shouted in anger.

"We'll see about that, Yuya. I know in berserk mode, your monsters' attacks are more painful to whom you have them attack, but I won't lose. I end my turn with one card face-down," Sora ended.


	29. Chapter 29

YUGIOH 5D'S RETURN OF THE DARK SIGNERS CHAPTER 29 YUGO ACCEL SYNCHRO SUMMON MONSTER VS JACK THE DUEL DRAWS TO CLOSE

"It's my turn! I draw!" Yugo said, drawing his next card. "I throw down a face-down, then I summon the tuner monster, Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice, then play the spell Speed Draw, so I can draw 4 new cards. Then, I play the spell Try Summon, so I can special summon Speedroid Taketomborg and here's the kick, this spell cards has a second effect. It makes my monster level to up to level 4, so I tune my level 4 Speedroid Taketomborg with my level 3 Tri-Eyed Dice Spread. Those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down our enemies at light speed! Synchro Summon! Come forth level 7 Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

"Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. So, that is your ace monster, then let's see what it can do," Jack smirked.

"I've dreamed of dueling Jack one, but you're not the Jack I dream of dueling. You're different than the Jack of my universe. Now, go Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, attack Jack's Dark Fiend!" Yugo shouted as his dragon took a huge gulp of breath, then blew fire at Jack's archfiend, bursting him from the field.

"Aughhhhhhhh! You will have to do more than that to win!" Jack shouted as his life points dropped to 5500.

"I end my turn."

"My turn! I draw!" Jack shouted, drawing his next card. "I summon the tuner monster, Dark Resonator, then the spell Burning Rage. For this turn only, by paying 500 life points, I can draw five new cards, but summon up to four more monsters, so now I summon Dark Twin-Sword Marauder, then play the spell Twin Deal. This forces my monster to become a 5 star monster. Next, I summon Dark Medium Piece Golem and, the tuner monster, Dark Trust Guardian. Now, once again, my spell will be used to force my monster to become a level 4."

"Hold on, you just used that card. It should be in the grave, unless it's a continuous spell card," Yugo responded with widened eyes.

"This card can be used two times per turn, so I dark tune my level 4 Dark Trust Guardian with my Dark Twin Sword Marauder. When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back to reveal a world without light! Dark synchro summon! Dark Hot Red Archfiend!" Jack shouted as his Dark Hot Red Archfiend instantly was summoned to the field.

"Dark synchro? I've never heard of that kind of summoning before," Yugo muttered in almost a whisper.

"It is something only we dark signers can do. Now, once again, I dark tune my Dark Medium Piece Golem and my Dark Resonator! The pulse of the king now forms a line here! Witness the power of the rumbling heavens! Synchro Summon! My soul, Dark Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack shouted up to the heavens.

"He's got two Archfiend Dragons..."

"That's right! Now, go Dark Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Yugo's dragon!" Jack shouted as the dragon took a deep gulp of breath, then fired at Yugo's dragon.

"Urk! Clear Wing, no!" Yugo cried out as his life points dropped down to 6900.

"I'm not done yet, go Dark Hot Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Yugo!" Jack cried as his dragon archfiend attacked Yugo directly.

"Aghhh!" Yugo cried as his life points dropped to 3900.

"There is no way you can win! I end my turn with one card face-down!"

"Hold on there, Jack! Trap card open, Clear Bust, if I take more than 2500 points of damage this turn, then I can bring back Clear Wing," Yugo smirked.

"You're only delaying your defeat."

"It's my turn now! Sora, you're going to get it! Now, I set the Pendulum Scale with Chronomancy Magician and Stargazer Magician! I can Pendulum Summon from levels 1 to 7 from my hand! I Pendulum Summon Performapal Bowhopper Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Performal Big Bite Turtle and Performapal Trump Witch! Next, I play the spell Odd Eyes Wave, this makes a clone of my Odd Eyes! Next, I play Odd Draw, so I draw four new cards! Next, I level my Odd Eyes to level 5 and my Performaple Blowhopper to level 2. Not only that, but for this turn only, my Performapal Blowhopper is now a tuner monster. Now, I tune my level 2 Performapal Blowhopper and my level 5 Odd Eyes in order to synchro summon a monster that deals with pain. I synchro summon my Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon!" Yuya declared.

"What!? You never had that card before!" Sora cried, gasping.

"I am not done yet, Sora. My spell can be used three times just as long as I have the monster out or, if used this turn, so I can make clones of two Performapal Blowhoppers! Now, it's time, I take both my level 4 monsters and overlay them, formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight the foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz summon! Appear rank 4 Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yaya cried out, summoning his dragon.

"So, that is xyz summoning," Goodwine said in amazement.

"So, this Yuya guy can do synchro xyz and pendulum summon. Just what else does he have in that deck?" Toby wondered.

"Now, I play another spell rank Blaze, this spell card changed my Old Eyes level 7 to rank 7 and changed my Performapal Big Bite Turtle to rank 7 by removing Performapal Trump from play. Now, it's time," Yuya smirked.

"What? He's doing another summoning!?" Leo gasped.

"Here it comes, the monster Yuya used when he was in this mode, dueling with Crow," Sora said.

"He dueled Crow like this!?" Roman asked with widened eyes.

"Yes, when he was in the Synchro Universe."

"Oh, Heterochromatic-Eyed Dragon, unleash your wrath to completely eradicate your defiant enemies! Xyz Summon! Come forth rank 7 Dragon, whose eyes glitter with Rage, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" Yuya smirked, summoning his dragon.

"What power do you think the Xyz Universe could use a monster with that kind of power? Sora, you made a smart move by dueling Yuya," Devack said.

"Now, I use Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon to destroy your tiger and deal you 2200 points of damage!" Yuya smirked brightly.

"No! Urk!" Sora cried, spitting, as his life points dropped to 1000.

"And, I attack-"

"Not so fast! Trap card open, Toy Recall, this brings back my monster!"

"Fine, then I'll just destroy your monster then!"

"I don't think so, trap card open, Death Toy Backup, this keeps my monster safe and gives him another 800 attack points!"

"You got lucky! I end my turn!"

"Okay, it's my turn! I draw! I play Polymerization to fuse Death Toy Fighter and Death Toy King Unusual Plaything Possessed by Demons! Destroy and root out the plebeians who dare to rebel against you! Fusion summon! Come forth and appear, chimeric fusion of all toys, Dark Deathtoy Mad Chimera! Next, I play the spell Death Blow, so now my monster gets a 1000 attack points boost! Next, I play Monster Reborn, so come on back my death toy monster, then I play Fusion Toy, this lets me fusion summon a monster without the need of monster material monsters as long as I have toy monsters in play, so come now my Death-Toy Scissors Tiger Death-Toy Scissors Bear! They will both get the original attack points and trigger my spell's other effect! Death-Toy Mad Chimera, attack his xyz monster!"

"Aughhhhhhhhh!" Yuya cried as his life points dropped to 4900.

"Now, go Dark Death-Toy Scissors Tiger, attack Yuya's synchro monster!"

"Aughhhhhhhhhhh urk!" Yuya cried out as his spat and his life points dropped to 4500.

"Now, you're up next, Death-Toy Scissors Bear, attack Yuya!"

"Aughhhhhhhhhhh!" Yuya cried as his life points dropped to 2600.

"I am not finished yet, Yuya. You know what comes next. My Death-Toy Mad Chimera brings back your xyz monster to my side with his attack points cut down to 1500, due to my Mad Chimera's effect. "Now, my dragon attacks Yuya!"

"Aughhhhhhhhhhhh!" Yuya cried as his life points dropped to 1100.

"That will do for now. I end my turn, but next turn, I'm finishing this!" Sora smirked.

"Not so fast, Sora! Trap card open, Odd Wall, this returns Odd Eyes to my side!"

"Just give it up, Yuya! You can't win this!"

"Why, so you can throw tons more of pain at me!?" Yuya glared, hardly being effected by Sora's words.

"It's my turn! I draw!" Yugo shouted, drawing his next card. "I summon the Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice, so now I tune my Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice with my Clear Wing Shine! The wings that store the holy light and strike down your enemies with its radiance! Synchro summon! Come forth, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!"

"So what? You get another dragon. Big deal!" Jack replied, rolling his eyes.

"It is a big deal Jack, 'cause now I use his effect to force your Red Dragon Archfiend's effect to be negated, and it destroys your dragon. By doing so, my dragon gets all the attack points from your dragon," Yugo smirked in response.

"What!? Now his dragon has 6000 attack points!"

"Now, go Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon, attack Dark Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!" Yugo declared as his dragon destroyed Jack's Archfiend. "His other effect is activated, now that he's attacking! He gets 3000 more attack points, since he's doing battle with your monster!"

"What!? It has... IT HAS OVER 9000!?"

"So, this Yugo person is a really good duelist after all, but I don't see Jack losing here," Lester said.

"Trap card open, Nutrient Z! Seeing how your attack can take out all my life points, this trap will give my life points a 4000 point boost!" Jack smirked before being attacked and being left with 3500 life points remaining.

"I was so close! Wait, trap card open, Steal Fire Wing, this lets me bring a synchro tuner, who's a level 2! Now, let's do this! Clear mind! Accel Synchro, come forth Shining Crystal Dragon!" Yugo shouted, summoning his dragon.

"What? Big deal, you have a 4000 attack point monster! You can't attack anymore this turn anyways, so your new monster won't be any help!"

"I end my turn with a face-down!"

"It's my turn! I draw!" Jack declared, drawing his next card. "I play the Red Demon of Two Monsters With Red, when there is Red in the name, special summon two more monsters who also have red in their name. But first, I play Monster Reborn, so come back, Red Dragon Archfiend! Next, I play Burn Fist, so I special summon two tunners, Dark Fighter level 2 and Burn Dragon level 2! Now, I double them with Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"You do what? What is double tuner!?"

"Behold, as the stars high above in the sky and the fire deep below in the earth collide in a cosmic explosion to synchro summon Dark Red Nova Dragon! Now, bring forth the two other monsters I told you about! I synchro summon Dark Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Belial and Dark Hot Red Archfiend Abyss! Now, trap card open, Ultimate Offensive! I pay 1000 life points to summon a tuner monster, then I play Lost Star to bring back Dark Red Archfiend! Now, I dark tune my tuner Fire Hand with Red Dragon Archfiend in order to dark synchro summon Dark Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity!"

"Has has four red dragons now!?"

"I'm not done yet! See, now with four tuners in the grave, that gives my Red Nova 2000 more attack points, but that's not all! I play Red Flames to bring back your synchro tuner in your grave to my side. Yugo, now I take him and tune him with Dark Red Nova Dragon! Dark clear mind! Accel synchro summon Burning Red Magma Dragon! Then, I play my Red Demon Reborn and use its effect to draw three cards! One of them is a spell and I use its second effect to revive Red Nova Dragon!"

"Damnit! Now, he has five red dragons! This is not good!" Yugo responded with widened eyes.

"It gets even better," Jack smirked. "Now, I can reveal my spell card, Darkness Flame! This lets me summon up to 10 monsters on my side of the field and gives me three clones of my Red Nova Dragon. The downside is that they all have 0 defense and are level 1, but now the fun part is that I send two of those clones to the grave to summon my Earth Bound God!"

"Your WHAT!?"

"You're faced with six powerful monsters! This duel is over no matter what card you have and now my Dark Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss, take out Yugo's dragon!" Jack declared as his Dark Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss took a huge gulp of air and blasted fire on Yugo's dragon.

"Nooooooooooo! Aughhh!" Yugo cried, watching his dragon blast before his eyes.

"Trap card open, Red Claws! This trap takes 2000 life points from you!" Jack smirked.

"Why would you do that?"

"Just for the fun of it. Now, will Dark Burning Red Magma Dragon, Dark Red Nova Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Dark Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity and my Earth Bound God attack Yugo at once," Jack smirked.

"Not so fast! My dragon, that you just destroyed, has a second effect! When he is in the graveyard, you will take some damage that I do starting now!"

"You think that will work? I don't think so! I use my final trap card, Limit Damaged! Now, I only take 100 points of damage for every attack placed on me and I have four, so I only take 400 damage. You lose!"

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!" Yugo cried as his life points hit 0. His duel runner crushed afterward.

"That's one down," Jack said without emotion.

"You're next, Yuya!" Sora smirked.

"It's my turn!" Yuya declared, drawing his next card. "I play Dragon Draw, so I draw six new cards. Now, I play the spell Odd Eyes with the monster in my hand to fusion summon Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

"So, he can fusion summon too," Maria said.

"Co'mon Sora, win this duel," Reina said.

"Now, I set the Pendulum Scale with Chronomancy Magician and Stargazer Magician! I can Pendulum summon from levels 1 to 7 from my hand. I summon two monsters, first one being Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon and three more monsters next to Overly Link Odd Eyes, the other monster is an xyz summon Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon! Next, I play my spell that I set, Pendulum Scale with Chronomancy Magician and Stargazer Magician! I can Pendulum Summon from levels 1 to 7 from my hand. I summon two monsters, then three more monsters with Overly Odd Eyes. Next, I play my Retal spell cards used by two monsters, Odd-Eyes Advent, then use the two other monsters to retal summon Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon! I play the quick-play spell, Gravity Burst. Now, all your monsters move to defense mode and Sora will be destroyed by one of my monsters, so go Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon, take out Sora's monsters!" Yuya cried out as Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon took a huge gulp of breath, then took out Sora's monsters.

"Damnit! Urk!" Sora spat.

"Now, my two other Odd-Eyes will attack you here and there, Sora!"

"Don't think so, trap card open, Death to the Cellar! This makes it to where the damage only takes away all, but one life point," Sora smirked.

"Fine, but my dragon will still attack!"

Sora fell on the floor, spitting, "urk!"

With that, it snapped Yuya out of baserk mode. He moaned, "aughh... Sora, are you alright?"

"Damn... that really hurt. I see Yuya is back to normal. No matter, this duel will end on my next turn."

"I end my turn with a face-down card. Co'mon Sora, stop this duel, you could die," Yuya pleaded.

"Oh, we'll stop this duel alright, when I win that is. I draw! I play the spell Last Turn Deal! This revives my three monsters that you destroyed and I special summon two times this turn," Sora smirked. "So, I special summon Dark Fluffal Bear. Now, I send three monsters to my grave to summon my Earthbound Immortal Death Toy the King of Fighters!"

"It has 4000 attack points!?"

"That's right and effects don't work on him! When he attacks, he gets 1000 extra attack points, if you have two or more monsters out, and spells and traps don't work on him!"

"Yuya, I k now the real Sora is still in there somewhere, but it looks like we won't be able to save him," Yuto said.

"You're right, if his monster can do all of that, there is nothing I can do," Yuya finally said in defeat.

"Now, my Earthbound Immortal Death Toy King of All Fighters, attack Yuya right now and end this duel!"

"Aughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Yuya cried as his life points hit 0. "Sora, I'm sorry."

"I've won, now remember what I said. Stay away from this universe or will will come back and destroy yours. Now, let's go to Yuzu, Serena and Reiji," Sora said excitedly.

"I have word from the King of the Netherworld that Yuzu and Serena are in the city Lava and I see that Reiji is at the other side, so Yusei, you, Akiza, Davack, Misty and Carly should be there then. I know you will face your other self, but see he calls out the Jack from that synchro universe," Roman said.

An hour later, everyone was in the Synchro Universe.

"There is Yuzu and Serena!" Sora said.

"Sora, Reina, what happened to the two of you!?" Yuzu gasped.

"And your eyes and outfits! What's with the dark look?" Serena asked.

"We are dark signers," Reina replied.

"We lost our duels and have become dark signers," Sora explained.

"And Maira and I will duel you two," Toby said.

"Ready to duel, brats? It seems the master has special plans for you two and one other," Maria smirked.

"But Sora, you were my teacher when it came to fusion summoning! You showed me everything you know about it and now you've turned evil! How could we ever be friends with Reina and I!?" Yuzu cried.

"It's no use. They've been brainwashed. We have to duel and win to save them," Serena said.

"By the time Toby and Maria defeat you, you won't think about telling your friends to stop us," Ashley smirked.

"Not unless you want your world to be put to ruins like ours is," Leo smirked before laughing manically


	30. Chapter 30

YUGIOH 5DS RETURN OF THE DARK SIGNERS CHAPTER 30 DARKNESS RISING: THE DEATH OF YUZU AND SERENA

"Hold on! Both Yuzu and Serena look alike, but with different hair color, hair types and outfits," Toby pointed out.

"You're right. They do," Maria replied.

"Serena here is the Fusion Universe version of Yuzu, just as Rin is the Synchro Universe version of Yuzu and Ruri is Xyz Universe Version of Yuzu. So far, it seems like only Yuzu and Yuya have Parallel Universe versions of themselves, but with different looks and outfits. Jack and Crow, on the other hand, look exactly like their Synchro Universe versions of themselves. I know the other members of Team 5D's are there and some of them never became friends like in your Universe," Sora explained.

"That gives me an idea. We can make sure our team is bigger by getting more people to join us by using this world's Immortals. All we have to do is free them, then use them to gain more members for our team," Reina replied.

"I like that idea. It's something our master, the King of the Netherworld, would never have come up with," Rex replied, smirking.

"Hey Rex, why don't we make Yuzu and Serena our first new dark signers? Why not make it so, when they lose, they die and end up in the dark realm. Once they're trapped, then they can give to the darkness and agree to join and the king of the netherworld can set them free. He should have more than enough power," Akiza replied with a sly smirk.

"Yes, you are right about that," Devack replied.

"So Yuzu, Serena, are you two ready to die in this duel? No one will save you this time. Yuzu will go first, then me, then Serena, then Maria," Toby said.

"Okay, then let's get this duel started!" Yuzu glared. "Action time! Let's see how you two handle a volcano arena. Now, I draw, I play the spell Pot of greed, so I can to draw two cards. Then, I summon Aria the Melodious Diva in attack mode. Then, I throw down a face-down, then play the spell Burn Impact. This deals you 1000 points of damage."

"What!? Aughhhhhhh!" Toby cried as his life points dropped to 7000.

"I end my turn!"

"Then, it's my move, I draw!" Toby declared, drawing his next card. "I play Cost Down to lower the level of my monster in my hand from 6 to 4. Now, I summon Dark Overdrive Teleporter by paying 2000 life points." Toby's life points dropped from 7000 to 5000.

"Why are you paying 2000 life points? Are you trying to lose?" Yuzu asked with slightly furrowed eyebrows.

"Nope. By doing this, I can summon three more monsters, so I summon Dark Psychic Commander, who has 1400 attack points, Dark Telekinetic Shocker, who has 1700 attack points, and Dark Destruction Level, who has 1600 attack points. Let's not forget the monster, who let me summon them, my Dark Overdrive Teleportor, who has 2100 attack points," Toby smirked darkly.

"Oh no, he summoned four powerful monsters in just one turn! This kid is good," Yuzu gasped, blinking.

"Now, I play a quick-play spell, Earthbound Draw, so I get four new cards! Then, I play the spell, Dark Negate, this negates the effect of your monster and now Dark Telekinetic Shocker takes out your monster," Toby smirked as Dark Telekinetic Shocker attacks and destroys Yuzu's monster.

"No, aughhhhhhh!" Yuzu cried as her life points dropped to 7900.

"Now, Dark Overdrive Teleporter, attack Yuzu!" Toby shouted as his monster hit Yuzu in the stomach.

"Yak!" Yuzu gasped, spitting and holding her stomach as her life points dropped to 5800. "Oh... my stomach... it hurts."

"I"m not finished yet. Dark Psychic Commander, attack Yuzu," Toby smirked as his monsters sucker punched Yuzu in the face and she fell back.

"Aughhhhhhhh urk!" Yuzu cried, spitting blood as her life points dropped to 4000.

"And finally, Dark Destruction, attack Yuzu!" Toby cried, glaring.

"Oh no! Aughhhhhhhhhhh!" Yuzu cried as her life points dropped to 3200. She fell once more and blood ran down the sides of her mouth and forehead. Her eyes went blank as she hit the floor.

"Get up! Don't you die on me just yet! I sure hope you can do better than this or else you'll die in your next turn! I'm just getting started!" Toby smirked. "I end my turn."

"Yuzu, no, get up!" Serena cried. It was only a few minutes later before Yuzu was finally able to get up.

"Auggh, my body hurts. This damage is more real," Yuzu muttered, getting up before falling to her knees.

"What's wrong? Can't stand? Fine! Duel on your knees! I don't care!" Toby glared.

"Trap card... open... diva reborn. It brings back my monster in defense mode. This card can only be used, when you end your turn," Yuzu replied.

"It's my turn, I draw!" Serena replied, drawing her next card. "And throw down a face-down! Then, I summon Moonlight Fly in attack mode! That ends my turn!" Serena replied.

"Is that all? You're no better than Yuzu. I draw!" Maria replied, drawing her next card. "I summon the Red Black Chick, then send him to the grave in order to summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon, but I'm not done yet. I play the quick-play spell, Dragon Call! This lets me summon a dragon from my hand, who has Red-Eyes in its name. I summon Red-eyes Black Flair Dragon!"

"Hey Maria, I see you got some new cards from the master," Toby grinned.

"Yes, I did, now Red-Eyes Black Dragon, attack Serena's monster!" Maria cried as her dragon tore through Serena's monster.

"No! Aughhhhhhhh!" Serena cried as her life points dropped to 7400.

"Now, Red-eyes Black Flair Dragon, attack Serena directly!"

"Aughhhhhhhhhhhhh! Urk!" Serena cried, spitting blood, as her life points dropped to 5000. Her shoes burned and she fell on the floor with blank eyes.

"What's wrong? The duel too much for you?" Maria mocked.

"No! Serena!" Yuzu cried.

Two minutes later, Serena finally got up. She muttered, "aughhh... that hurt... trap card open, Moonlight Fusion."

"What's that do?" Maria glared.

"This trap lets me fuse monsters, who have the same attack points as the damage I just took. Now, time to fusion summon Moonlight Fighter!" Serena replied.

"I think I'll play a quick-play spell from my hand, Draw Summon. If someone summons a monster this turn, I get four new cards, then I play Red Binding Chains," Maria said.

"Huh? I never heard of that card before," Serena replied.

"This card lets you deal 500 points of damage," Maria replied as chains shot out from the card and binded Serena's arms and legs to the wall.

"What's the big deal!? I can't move!" Serena said as her life points hit 4500.

"This card binds my opponent it damages. I end my turn," Maria grinned as Serena was unbound.

"Okay, it's my turn, I draw!" Yuzu said, drawing her next card. "I play the spell Fusion Deal, this changes the needed fusion monster, so I can fusion summon with any of my monsters. Now, I play the spell Polymerization and fuse Aria the Melodious Diva and Sonata the Melodious Diva Angel's Song! Supreme Genius! Witht he guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now, come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!" Yuzu summoned aloud.

"Hahaha are you joking? You just fusion summoned a monster weaker than the one I destroyed last turn! Are you even trying!?" Toby mocked.

"Yes, I am, but I'm not done yet. I summon Serenade the Melodious Diva in attack mode, then I play Genius Draw. This lets me draw two cards and a spell from my deck to my hand, so now I play Diva Bust. This switches the attack and defense of my Serenade the Melodious Diva and its second effect makes my Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir's attack 0," Yuzu explained.

"Just what are you trying to do?"

"You will see, Toby. Now, Serenade, the Melodious Diva, attack Toby's Commander!" Yuzu commanded.

"Aughhhhhhhhh!" Toby cried as his life points dropped to 4400.

"Now, Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir, attack Toby's other monster!"

"Now, I know you're trying to lose! There's no way my monster was destroyed- urk!" Toby gasped as his life points dropped to 2000. "What the hell!? Did she destroy my monster!? But, her monster had no attack points!"

"Don't you know? Toby, did you see when my monster battles another monster, it forces you to take damage it takes instead of me?" Yuzu asked.

"WHAT!?" Toby glared angrily.

"I end my turn with one face-down," Yuzu ended.

"Okay Yuzu, now you will go down! I draw!" Toby shouted angrily as he drew his next card. "I special summon this monster in defense mode, since two or more monsters are out. Now, I play the spell Life Point Burst. I regain 2000 life points, then I pay these life points to summon three more monsters. I place two monsters face-down, then I send three of them to the grave to summon Dark Psychic Dragon. Finally, I send these two monsters to the grave to summon my Earthbound God. I had not planned to summon him this soon, but you forced this on yourself by making me angry, now go Dark Psychic Dragon, attack Yuzu's fusion monster!"

Dark Psychic Dragon took a huge gulp of breath, then blew fire from its mouth to Yuzu as she yelped, "Urk!" Her life points dropped to 1000 and blood was running down her forehead and mouth.

"Now die, Yuzu! Go Earthbound God Psychic King, kill her!" Toby shouted.

"Not so fast, Toby! I play the quick-play spell Life Point Deal! This makes me have only one life point left, after your attack!" Yuzu cried out before she was attacked. "Aughhhhhh!" She was hit and only 1 life point was left.

"Enjoy your last turn, Yuzu! I end my turn with three face-down cards!"

"I don't know how much longer I can hold on," Yuzu said as her vision became blurry.

"It's my turn! I draw!" Serena replied, drawing her next card. "I play the spell Polymerization to fuse Moonlight Dog and Moonlight Fly! Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion summon! Come to me beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight, Moonlight Cat Dancer! Next, I play Moonlight Burst. I get two cards from my deck to my hand, then I play my second Polymerization and fuse Moonlight Purple Butterfly with Moonlight Blue Cat! The beast lurking in jet-black darkness! The beautiful wild beast dancing under the moonlight! Swarm in the vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth, elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness, Moonlight Panther Dancer!"

"Now, that's more like it!" Maria smirked.

"I play Go Moonlight Path! This spell changes my monster's effect, so now she can attack two times and get 200 extra attack points when she destroys a monster! Now, go Moonlight Panther Dancer, attack Maria's Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Serena cried out boldly as her Moonlight Panther Dancer pounced on Red-Eyes Black Dragon and it burst from the field.

"Urk!" Maria cried as her life points dropped to 7400.

"Now, Moonlight Panther Dancer, attack Maria's second Red-Eyes!"

"No- aughhhhhhhhhh!" Maria cried as Moonlight Panther Dancer also pounced on her second Red-Eyes dragon and she was left with 6800 life points remaining.

"Now, you're up, Moonlight Cat Dancer, attack maria directly!" Serena said as Moonlight Cat Dancer pounced and clawed Maria.

"Aughhhhhhhhhhh!" Maria cried as her life points dropped to 4400.

"That will do, for now. I end my turn with two cards face-down," Serena finished.

"You-You're going to pay for that! I draw!" Maria glared angrily. "I play Monster Reborn, so come back Red-Eyes! Now, I send Red-Black Dragon back to the grave in order to summon Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon. Next, I play the spell Metal Blast, so I send Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon to the grave in order to summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon and he gets 400 attack points for every dragon I have in the graveyard, I have three, so that's 1200."

"Crap, you dragon has 4000 attack points!" Serena gasped.

"I'm not done yet! Trap card open, Call of the Hunter, come back Red-Eyes!" Maria called out.

"What!? Why bring him back? It will weaken your other Red-Eyes!"

"You're about to find out! I play the spell Polymerization! I fuse Red-Eyes Black Dragon with my two star Archfiend in my hand to fusion summon. Come forth Archfiend Black Skull Dragon! Next, I play Cost Down to lower the level of my dragon in my hand, so I can now summon Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightening. Now, you're finished, Serena! I play my final spell card, Black Flames Fusion Fist. If I have five or more of my dragons in my deck, which I do, I can then have them in my hand, then use the second effect to fuse them all together, so fuse Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon, Red Wyvern Van'Dalgyon, the Dark Dragon Lord, Chaos Emperor Dragon and Darkflair Dragon! Fusion summon! Five God Mythic Dragon!" Maria cried out boldly.

"Her monster is too strong!" Serena gasped, backing away in fear.

"You know what comes next, right kid? Five more dragons are in my grave, so 1900 more attack points get added to my Darkness Metal Dragon, whose attack points are now 6900. Now, Five God Dragon, attack Serena's Moonlight Panther Dancer!" Maria cried out.

"Urk!" Serena cried as her monster was attacked and her life points dropped to 2600.

"Now, Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightening, attack Moonlight Cat Dancer!" Maria cried out.

"Aughhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Serena cried out as her life points dropped to 2500.

Now, Red-Eyes, kill Serena right now!" Maria glared darkly as Red-Eyes Black Dragon took a huge gulp of breath and attacked Serena directly.

"Noooooooooooooooo! Urk!" Serena cried as her life points dropped to 0.

"Serena no!" Yuzu cried out in a gasp.

"You lose," Maria smirked.

"Not yet, Maria. I play my last trap card, Rally Soul. This lets me stay in the game by summoning one monster. I put my fate in that monster's hands, so I summon Moonlight Queen in attack mode," Serena smirked as she summoned her monster.

"Big deal! You just gave yourself one last turn! On my turn, I am going to bring my Earthbound God, so I end my turn now with one face-down," Maria glared.

"It's my turn! I draw!" Yuzu said, drawing her card. "I play Fuse Fire. This lets me fusion summon a monster no matter how high the levels are, so now I fuse Freya, Spirit of Victory Crystal Rose and Opera the Melodious Diva! This is your biggest performance yet, ladies! Harmonize your voices 'til they form a perfect musical blend! I fusion summon! Make your entrance, Schuberta the Melodious Maestra! Next, I play Diva Power Up, so my fusion monster's attack goes up times 1000 per the number of monsters you have on your field, so that's 2000. Then, she gets another 1000. Now, take out Toby's dragon!"

"What!? No! Aguhhhhhhhhhhh!" Toby cried, his life points dropping to 600.

"I'm not done yet. I play the spell Diva Ice Wave. This deals you 599 points of damage!" Yuzu glared.

"What!? Aughhhhhhh! Urk!" Toby cried, spitting blood, now left with 1 life point left. "That's it! You're so dead, Yuzu!"

"I end my turn with one face-down card."

"It ends here! I draw!" Toby glared angrily, drawing his next card. "I play the spell Synchro Review. This lets me synchro summon, who has 3000 or more attack points, so now I can synchro summon Hyper Psychic Blaster. Now, my Earthbound bypasses Yuzu's monsters and kills her!"

"Not so fast! Trap card ope- huh? Why is it not working?" Yuzu asked, eyes widening.

"I told you you only had one turn left. I told you on the next turn, you would die. That turn is now. You see, my immortal negates your trap, if my life points are lower than 400," Toby smirked.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" Yuzu cried as she coughed up blood from the hit and her life points dropped to 0. Her eyes went black as she hit the floor, being sucked into the nether realm.

"That's one down," Toby said.

"Aughh... where am I and what is with these ropes-" Yuzu wondered, then gasped when she looked at her surroundings. "Is this the netherworld!?"

"Yuzu, no! How could you!?" Serena cried.

"I would be more worried about yourself, because you're next!" Maria smirked as Serena glared a bit.

"It's my turn! I draw!" Serena declared, drawing her next card. "I play Seal Summon to special summon Moon Light Dragon in defense mode! Go Moonlight Lio Dancer, attack Maria's archfiend!"

Moonlight Lio Dancer danced toward Maria's archfiend, then kicked it in midair. "Urk!" She spat blood as her life points dropped to 3300.

"Now, my monster's effect kicks in! All your remaining monsters are destroyed and I can attack again!" Serena declared.

"What!? No way!"

"Crap, Serena is going to win," Leo said worriedly.

"Maybe, but then again, Maria has a face-down," Sora pointed out.

"Trap card open, Fire Blazy! This gives my life points a 300 point bust," Maria replied before being attacked. "Aughhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Her life points dropped to 100.

"On my next turn, I will finish you, Maria!"

"That does it! My turn! I draw!" Maria glared angrily as she drew her next card. "I play Darkness Fusion. This lets me take a monster from my graveyard and deck, then fuse them together. I fuse three Red-Eyes Black Dragon's in order to summon Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Next, I play Red Try to bring my Red Black Chick, Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon with 0 attack and defense, but now I send all three dragons to the grave in order to summon my Earthbound God. Now, for my final spell card, Red Eyes Summoning, this lets me special summon a Red-Eyes from my deck, so I summon my Red-Eyes Retro Dragon! Now, Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Red-Eyes Retro Dragon and my Earthbound God Malific Cyber Burning Shadow Dragon, kill Serena right now!"

"Trap card open!" Serena declared.

"I don't think so, Serena! I play my final trap, Trap Jammer!"

"Oh no, this can't be happening! Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! Urk!" Serena cried out, spitting as her life points dropped to 0. She fell on her knees, then to the floor as her eyes went blank and was sucked into the netherworld.

"Enjoy the darkness," Maria smirked darkly.

"Wha... what is this place. My energy feels drained and... why am I all tied up?" Serena muttered, looking around.

"You died too?" Yuzu asked.

"Yes."

"Hello. I am here to give you two an offer. If you agree and become dark signers, I will return you to the real world alive or you can remain here trapped in this world forever," The King of the Netherworld said.

"I... fine, I'll take your deal. I can't stand this place, tied up and all defenseless," Yuzu replied helplessly.

"Yuzu is right. I don't want to stay here tied up in this dark place. I'll be a dark signer, just untie me and get me out of this crazy place!" Serena pleaded.

"Very well. Welcome to the dark signers," The King of the Netherworld welcomed.

"Aguhhhhhhhhh!" Yuzu and Serena screamed as light surrounded them and the white in their eyes turned black and their outfits darkened.

"Hahahahahaha! What power! I've never had this great power before! This is perfect," Yuzu grinned, now completely brainwashed.

"Yes, now I see the truth. We both should've joined before, then we never would've been sent here to this horrible place. This is the best thing that's happened to me," Serena agreed delightfully.

"Welcome to our team, Yuzu and Serena," Sora welcomed, smiling.

"Thank you, Sora. You were right all along. I should've listened to you. You were my teacher, you helped me master fusion, I should've seen the truth that you were right all along," Yuzu said.

"Same, but now both Yuzu and I have had our eyes opened to the truth," Serena replied happily.

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Yuya wakes up.

"Damnit, I failed. I was not able to save Sora," Yuya said all depressed, then saw Yuto. "Hey Yuto, what's with the look on your face. Did something happen just now?"

"Yes, Yuzu and Serena are dead and have been revived. I see it. They were brainwashed just as Sora has by them," Yuto reported.

"Damnit, I'm so sorry Yuzu, Serena. I was not able to stop them and keep you two safe," Yuya said, depressed.

"Augg damnit, now there's nothing we can do to stop that evil team. Return to my universe and tell Rin what happened," Yugo said, while leaving.

"Sora, Yuzu, I have some news for both of you. The King of the Netherworld wants Yuya on his team, after seeing the darkness in him that you showed us. Now, with Yuzu and Serena on his side, he will not be able to turn us down," Rex said, smirking.

"I will make sure he does not. I will just kiss him and change him," Yuzu said.

"Goodwin, you know what this means, right? We get two more dark signers in one person, so once Yuzu changes Yuya, then Yuto will be changed. Now, let's go," Sora said.

The Dark Signers found Yuya and Serena smirked, "hello Yuya."

"How do you like our new look?" Yuzu asked darkly.

"No, Yuzu, serena, why did you let them brainwash you!?" Yuya asked in horror.

"You don't know what we went through or what it's like to be tied up in a dark place in fear of knowing you will be trapped there forever," Yuzu replied coldly.

"We were given a second chance. We became dark signers and we are never going back to that horrible place," Serena added.

"Yugo has returned and Yuri is here too," Sora warned Roman, having seen Yugo and Yuri.

"So, that's Yuri, huh? The other Yuya look-alike?" Roman asked.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet," Sora smirked.

"What do you mean?" Goodwin asked.

"Just wait and see. There is still something Sora left out about Yuya," Yuzu said.

"I am going to use this card that will let you see all four Yuya look-alikes," Sora said.

"It's time for us to become one," Yuri said.

"We must become one," Yugo agreed.

"We will become one. Aughhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Yuya screamed as all three of them became one.

"What is this? How can three humans become one? They're not machines!" Lester asked, confused.

"I see an even greater darkness in Yuya now, so this is what Sora and Yuzu were talking about," Goodwin responded.

"Yes, it is. Now, Yuya, you're going to join us," Yuzu said, kissing him.

"Aughhhhhhhhhh!" Yuya screamed as his outfit darkened and the whites of his eyes turned black. "Ah... now, I understand the truth. Thank you for showing me, Yuzu."

"Now, Yusei and his team can take down Reiji, then only Aster, Zane and Satureus will stand in our way. Then, we can start building the new dark signer city," Ashley replied with a dark smirk.

"Can't wait! To think, our team has become dark signers! This will be fun," Kalin smirked.

"So, you're big bad dark signers? Well, I'm going to take you all down one by one," Sergey smirked.

"Who the hell are you?" Goodwin asked calmly, staring at this guy like he was just some darksigner wannabe.

"That's Sergey. He used Earthbound cards and was undefeatable, until he dueled Jack. When Jack won, Sergery crashed his duel runner. Jack tried to help him, but he refused and was broken in half. Non of us ever saw him again. I guess he is still around," Sora shrugged.

"Earthbound? But he is no dark signer," Roman said.

"All I know is Roger used a Machine Tech Form Fusion World and Synchro World to make a new way of dueling to get those cards for Sergey. He never once said just how he got his hands on them and there is something you should know, Roman. Roger tried to use his own Zero Reverse, just as you did, but the machine failed to pull it off fully," Sora explained.

"This guy is a machine. I can tell just by looking at him. So, this guy can make a machine-like zone and get a hold of Earthbound monsters. It seems this Roger guy has no idea what dark powers he's messing with and neither do you, Sergey," Lester said with a snort smile with a bit of interest in it.

"I will use the power of my Earthbound Cards to show you dark signers that you're nothing as long as you exist. Roger can't have control of this city without having to worry about you guys showing up. Now, who is going to duel me? Will it be you, Yuzu?" Sergey smirked.

"As much as I would love to get payback for you trying to kill me before, I know I won't win, if I duel you right now," Yuzu replied plainly.

"Whoever duels me will turbo duel," Sergey replied, fusing himself with his duel runner.

"Oh co'mon! This Sergey is a Aporia rip-off!" Jack shouted, throwing his hands up in the air.

"I say he is. I mean this guy fused with his duel runner. That's an Aporia rip-off, if I've ever seen one," Yusei said critically.

"Not only that, but he's a dark signer wannabe. This guy actually proceeded in making Aporia look good and this is the cyborg that won't stop talking about 'despair,'" Akiza said, saying 'despair' in a mocking fashion as Lester gave her a slightly glaring look.

"This fool thinks he can control the power of darkness without being a dark signer? He has no idea what he's getting himself into, but he will find out soon," Goodwin smirked.

"I will duel him," Lester said.

"Not alone. If he's as powerful as Yuzu says he is, then we shall defeat him together," Luna said.

"The master says that Sugery does have Earthbound cards. This means this duel can't end with the loser dying, because you can't duel a dark duel with the two players having one Earthbound card," Ashley replied.

"Let's start this Action Field Crossover! Now, action cards can be used and I think we will go for Ice Arena!" Sugery smirked.

"Okay then, I'm going first. I draw!" Luna said, drawing her next card. "I summon Dark Bird of Roses in attack mode. Next, I'll try out this action card once. I play the spell Fairy Summoner, so I special summon my Dark Armored White Bear as a tuner monster. However, , my bear loses one level, so I dark tune my level 3 Dark Armored White Bear with my level 4 Dark Bird of Roses. When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light! I dark synchro summon my Dark Ancient Pixie Dragon! I end my turn with one face-down!"

"Then, it's my turn! I draw!" Lester cried, drawing his next card. "I summon my Dark Genex Neutron in attack mode, then play the spell Try Summoning, so I summon two more monsters this turn! I send my Dark Genex Neutron to my Grive in order to summon Dark Jinzo in attack mode. Next, I summon my Dark Sky Core, then I play Machine Force to destroy my Sky Core and it triggers another effect. I can now use ten monsters on my side of the field at once. So now, I use Dark Sky Core's effect, when it's destroyed, I can summon my Dark Skie Top, Dark Skie Attack, Dark Skiel Guard, Dark Skiel Carrier! Now, I can summon my Dark Machine Emperor Skiel and I end my turn with one card face-down!"

"It's my turn! I draw!" Sugery declared, drawing his next card. "I play the spell, Earthbound Plain," Sugery smirked. "Now, I summon Earthbound Prisoner Line Walker and Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper."

"What!? You can't do that! He's a level 5!" Luna glared.

"Oh, but I can. You see, I have Cad Out Witch, which I can use to special summon him and, due to my spell Earthbound Plain's effect, you lose 300 life points," Sugery smirked, pointing his finger at Luna.

"What!? Aughhhhhh!" Luna screamed as her life points dropped to 7700.

"I'm not done yet. Now, I send my Earthbound Prisoner Lien Walker to the grave in order to summon Earthbound Geo Gremlin. Then, I play the spell Underworld Resonance – Synchro Fusion, but before I use its effect, I play two spells, copies of Pot of Greed, so I gain four new cards. Now, I fuse my Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper in my hand with my Earthbound Prisoner Stone Fighter. Prisoner that crawls across the earth, become one with the prisoner that walks the path of execution, and becomes a gigantic beast that delivers out punishment! Fusion Summon! Appear, Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken!" Sugery shouted triumphantly.

"What? A fusion Earthbound card?" Lester asked with almost widened eyes.

"Now, I play the spell Earthbound Cage, this card deals damage to me that of a full attack of all my monsters and that's 4400."

"Hahahaha, that's great!"

Sugery's life points drop to 3600 as Yuzu warned, "he's done this before."

"Now, my card's effect will give me the life points I just lost to my Earthbound servant Geo Kraken, so seeing now he had 2800 attack points, he gains 4400 attack points, which is now 7200," Surgery smirked.

"What!? No way and on the first turn he gets monsters that powerful!? Now, I see why Yuzu did not want to fight him," Luna said.

"This won't be easy," Lester agreed.

"I'm not done yet. Next, I play Earthbound Close Clone, this makes a clone out of my monster I have now. He has the same attack points too, so now I have two Earthbound Servant Geo Krakens! Next, I play Earthbound Boost. This raises its attack points by 1000! Finally, I play the spell Earthbound Dark Seal, this seals a spell or trap card on your side of the field from being used for three turns. Oh, and it has one more effect. I draw two cards from my deck and as long as its a spell or trap card, I can play it! Perfect! "Sugery grinned, drawing his next card. "Now, I play the spell, Earthbound Hole, so now all the monsters on your side of the field lose all their attack points!"

"WHAT!? Damnit!" Luna cursed.

Damn, he's too strong!" Lester cried.

"Now, go Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken number 1, attack Luna's dragon!" Surgery declared.

"Nooooooooooooooo urk!" Luna cried, spitting, as her eyes went blank and hit the floor. She now had 0 life points.

"That's one down. Now, for you, boy! Go, Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken number 2, attack Lester's Jinzo!" Surgery commanded.

"I don't think so! You may stop any of my face-down cards from being used, but not the ones in my hand! You are going to pay for what you did just now! I play the spell card, Machine Cut, this cuts your monster's attack points in half!" Lester declared.

"Dumb boy, you don't get it! This is over! I play the spell Servant Deal! This lets me play a trap card from my hand, Earthbound Magic Seal! This negates your spell card and destroys it!" Surgery smirks.

"What!? No way! Aughhhhhhhhhh urk!" Lester cried, spitting, as his eyes went blank and also hit the ground with 0 life points remaining.

"What? He beat my sister and Lester in one turn!?" Leo gasped.

Luna and Lester were then cased in ice. Surgery smirked, "All that lose will be placed in this icy prison. Only one win will set them free."

"You think you're so strong, then let's see how you do facing against Ashley and me!" Leo smirked darkly.

"Let's do this!" Ashley smirked darkly.

"Two more brats for me to catch," Surgery smirked, dueling the duo. It wasn't long before the two also lost to him.

"Nooooooooooooooo urk!" Leo screamed as he spit, eyes turning blank as he hit the floor, life points now 0.

"How can I lose? Noooooooooooooo urk!" Ashley screamed, spitting, as her eyes went blank, hitting the floor with 0 life points.

"I win again. I say this much, you two were better, than Luna and Lester. You both only lasted two turns," Surgery smirked as he encased Leo and Ashley in ice.

"He beat four of our dark signers. Good thing for us that we don't die in the duel or it would backfire on our plans, but now I will have to step up. The master has given me some new cards used by a parallel universal version of myself. Now, I will use the power of Ultimate god to make myself younger back to the age before my brother did the Zero Reverse. Yes, I feel the power! I feel young again!" Goodwin smirked powerfully.

"Rex, it's time to take this guy down once and for all, so we can move onto the final part of our plan," Roman said.


	31. Chapter 31

YUGIOH 5D'S RETURN OF THE DARK SIGNERS CHAPTER 31 DUEL OF THE EARTH BOUNDS

"Let's get this turbo duel started. I draw and I summon Celestial Tuner, then I play my spell Celestial Blast, this lets me summon another monster this turn. Next, I dark synchro summon without the need of levels, so I summon Celestial Undertaker. Now, I dark tune Celestial Undertaker with Celestial Tuner. When shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back... to reveal a world without light! Dark synchro summon Celestial Conquering Dragon – Drago Ascension! Now, I play the quick-play spell Dark Draw, so I draw two new cards. I play two cards face-down. Oh, and my monster's attack points are now 1000 for every card I have in my hand and I have three, so 3000. I end my turn!" Goodwin declared.

"I draw! I summon Earthbound Prisoner Line Walker, then I play the spell Cost Down and I summon Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper! Now, I tune my Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper and Earthbound Prisoner Line Walker Spirit! Bound to the earth, shake all of creation with your mystic power! Synchro summon! Appear, Level 6 Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlin!" Sergey replied with a deadly smirk upon his lips.

"What!? He has a synchro Earthbound monster too!?" Toby gasped.

"So, he has both fusion and synchro Earthbound monsters," Maria replied.

"Not bad," Goodwin smirked, seemingly impressed.

"I'm not done yet. I play the spell Earthbound Fusion and the spell Earthbound Level, this gives my Earthbound Prisoner Ground Keeper in my hand five more levels and resummon a monster I used, so I resummon Earthbound Prisoner Line Walker! Now, I fuse my Earthbound Prisoner Line Walker and Earthbound Prisoner Ground Keeper! Prisoner that crawls across the earth, become one with the prisoner that walks the path of execution and become a gigantic beast that delivers out punishment! Fusion summon! Appear, Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken!" Sergey shouted boldly. "Next, I play Earthbound Power! For this turn only, my Geo's attack is doubled. Now, attack Goodwin's dragon!"

Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken took out Goodwin's dragon and Goodwin responded, "aughhhhhh you have to do better than that!" He glared as his life points dropped to 7000.

"You asked for it. Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlin, attack Goodwin directly!" Sergey declared as his monster attacked Goodwin directly.

"Aughhhhhhhhhh, now you've done it!" Goodwin glared as his life points dropped to 5000. "Trap card open, Force Summoning! This brings back Celestial Undertaker and Celestial Tuner and by sending five cards from my deck to my hand, I can special summon another monster! I summon Celestial Swordsman!"

"Whatever. I end my turn!" Sergey replied.

"It's my turn! I draw!" Goodwin glared, drawing his next card. "I send my Celestial Swordsman and my Celestial Undertaker to my grave, but not before playing this quick-play spell, Earth Shadows! Now, I draw five new cards and the two monsters I sent to the graveyard come right back, so now I summon the Wicked Priest Chilam Sabak. Remember that spell ard I played earlier? It's been used two times, so now I dark synchro summon one more time without the need of levels, so I dark tune my Celestrial Tuner and my Celestrial Swordsman to dark synchro summon Underworld Flood Dragon!"

"So, these are Goodwin's new cards. Not bad," Jack smirked.

"Now, I play Monster Reborn, so come back Celestrial Swordsman! I send my Swordsman and my Celestial Undertaker in order to summon my Earthbound God Wiraqocha Rasca! I set one card face-down, now I use my Rasca's effect! For the rest of my turn, you lose all but one life point," Goodwin smirked.

"What!? Damn you! Then, it's my turn!" Sergey snapped.

"Not so fast, trap card open, Flood Force! If my Flood Dragon is out, all the monsters you have out are destroyed," Goodwin smirked.

"What!? That does it! I play Synchro Force! If you destroyed two of my monsters this turn, then I can synchro summon without summoning material monsters as long as two or more Earth monsters are in my grave and I synchro summon Earthbound Servant Geo Griffon! Then, I play the spell Earthbound Damage! If my life points are lower than yours, then I get the same number of life points you have as attack points for my monster," Sergey glared.

"What!?"

"And that gives him 7800. Now, go attack Goodwin's Flood Dragon!" Sergey declared as Earthbound Servant Geo Griffon flew over and attacked Goodwin's Flood Dragon, bursting it from the field.

"Aughhhhhhhhhhhh!" Goodwin cried as his life points dropped to 1200. "That does it!"

"I forgot to say that my card has another effect. My Earthbound can attack you twice, though you take no damage during the second attack. Now, destroy Goodwin's Earthbound card!" Sergey declared as his monster attacked and destroyed Goodwin's Earthbound.

"Damnit!"

"I end my turn and on my next turn, I will finish you," Sergey smirked.

"What is Goodwin going to do now that his Earthbound is gone?" Kalin wondered.

"Now draw! I play my trap Zero Force! Now, I summon two monsters this turn and their levels become 0," Goodwin declared.

"What the hell?"

"Yes and now I summon the dark tuner Dark Figher and King Fighter, so now I dark tune them together. Source of strength that dwells from the dimension of chaos! The orgin and the apex of everything! Slake our endless craving in this world for a brief time! Descend, Ultimate God Ultimaya Tzolkin!" Goodwin summoned.

"What!? That card looks like the Crimson Dragon!" Jack gasped.

"Yes, it does. You see, I've been told that in the parallel universe, my other self summoned this god monster, who takes the form of the Crimson Dragon, because it was not fully revived at the time and needed form. Now, I play the spell Tozikin. Now, my monster's attack points rise to 4000 and in return, your monster's attack points go down to 2000 and you take no damage," Goodwin responded.

"Damn you!" Sergey seethed through his teeth.

"I end my turn with two cards face-down. Next turn, you lose," Goodwin smirked.

"It is time to finish this! I play Monster Reborn, so my Earthbound Servant Geo Griffon returns! Now, I play False Bound by fusing Earthbound Servant Geo Griffon with Earthbound Chaos! Demon that rules over the Earth, Demon that clings to the land! Become one and rise from the depths of the underground! Fusion summon! Appear, Level 10 Earthbound Servant Geo Glasya-Labolas!" Sergey declared, summoning his Earthbound monster.

"Another Earthbound Fusion," Sora muttered.

"Now, Earthbound Servant Geo Glasya-Labolas, attack Goodwin's Ultimate God Ultimaya Tzolkin!" Sergey declared as his fusion monster attacked and destroyed Goodwin's god monster.

"Aughhh! You destroyed it and you're going to wish you had not done it!" Goodwin growled.

"I end my turn with this Earthbound Double Draw! I get to draw four cards! Perfect, I draw the card that beat Leo and Ashley!" Sergey smirked victoriously.

"My turn! I draw!" Goodwin declared, drawing his next card. "I play Earthbound Rebound, so I can use one of your monsters as tribute and my second Monster Reborn, so come back Ultimate God Ultimaya Tzolkin and I think I will take out Earthbound Servant Geo Griffon! Now, I play the spell Fire of Darkness, so my god monster becomes a tuner and a level 8. Now, I dark tune Ultimate God Ultimaya Tzolkin with Earthbound Servant Geo Griffon! Unify chaos and reveal your shapeless form in this world! Synchro Summon! Ultimate Bishbalkin the Ultimate Legendary God!" Goodwin declared boldly.

"What the...!?" Sergey gasped in shock.

"What a monster! Goodwin has this in the bag," Misty smirked.

"I'm not done yet! Trap card open, Call of the Haunted! Once again, I bring back Ultimate God Ultimaya Tzolkin, then I play my second trap Force Clone to make a clone of my god card. Now, send both my clone and Ultimate God Ultimaya Tzolkin to the grave. Behold, as the dark gate opens and darkens, show itself! I summon Dark Ultimate God King of Shadows! You're finished, Sergey!" Goodwin glared.

"Sergey, is it beating yet?" Roger asked.

"It's you!" Sora glared.

"I am here to put an end to you all! Sergey is taking too long, so who is up first!?"

"Maria and I will duel you," Toby said.

"Bring it on, but when you lose, you will be incased into ice," Roger smirked.

"No way! I lost, but how did he- urk!" Toby asked before he spat up his life points and it hit 0. His eyes went black, then hit the ground.

"You cheater- urk!" Maria cried as her life points also hit 0. Her eyes went blank as she hit the ground.

"Two more to join there, friends," Roger smirked as he incased Toby and Maria in ice.

"What!? You defeated Toby and Maria! Let me guess, you cheated again," Sora sighed.

"What do you mean he cheated?" Roman asked.

"A few months back, he kidnapped Yuzu and I dueled to save her, but Roger forced me to duel him. I beat him, then he disappeared and reappered. He was able to duel again. He kept coming back, until I was tired and nearly killed me. There is only one way to find out if he was still cheating," Sora said, deciding to duel Roger. "Let's start the duel and I will start with Polymerization! I fuse my Dark Edge Imp Tomahawk and Dark Fluffal Octo! Fusion summon, Dark Death-Toy Piton Kraken! I end my turn."

"My turn! I draw! I summon Dark Vampire Fighter in attack mode! That will be all for now," Reina declared.

"It's my turn! I draw! I summon Ancient Ger Hand, then end my turn!" Roger declared.

"I play the spell Death Blast! This spell makes a clone of my monster, then I can place one monster from my deck into my hand. He will be out for one turn, but for that one turn his attack points will be doubled, so I send my two krakens to the grave in order to summon my Earthbound God Death Toy King of Fighters!" Sora declared.

"I play the quick-play spell Earthbound Hole, now Roger's monster is forced into attack mode and lose all its attack points," Rina smirked.

"Now, Earthbound God Death Toy King of Fighters, attack Roger and end this!" Sora declared as his Earthbound attacked Roger directly.

"Aughhhhhhhhhhh!" Roger screamed as his life points dropped to 0.

"You two won! Nice going!" Yuzu congratulated, showing a thumbs up.

"You didn't think this was over, did ya?" Roger smirked as he revived back.

"Damnit! He's cheating!" Sora cursed.

A few minutes had passed of Sora and Reina taking down Roger and him reviving back. They were suddenly worn out.

"You... cheater..." Reina huffed.

"Now, my Earthbound, finish them off!" Roger declared as his Earthbound took out the rest of the duo's life points.

"Nooooooo urk!" Sora coughed as he went blank and hit the floor.

"Urk!" Reina coughed as her eyes also went blank and hit the floor.

"Two more losers," Roger smirked as he incased Sora and Reina in ice.

"That's it! I will make you pay!" Yuzu shouted.

"Let's do this!" Serena agreed.

A few turns later, Yuzu had summoned her Earthbound God Diva Queen and Serena had her God Moon Light Flaming Queen.

"Trap card open, Earthbound Cut, now I give my sent Earthbounds to the grave and pay all my life points and in return, your monsters are destroyed and you take 8000 points of damage, but I will come back," Roger smirked.

"Damnit! Urk!" Yuzu coughed as her life points hit 0. Her eyes went blank and she hit the floor along with Serena.

"I can't lose now," Roger smirked as he incased Yuzu and Serena in ice.

"I play Dark Hole," Goodwin declared.

"What!? Why? You will destroy your monsters!" Sergey cried.

"I will not. My spell has no effect on them now. Now, my monster, attack Sergey," Goodwin smirked.

"Noooooooooooooo!" Sergey cried as his life points dropped to 0. He crashed and his skull ripped in half.

"You think you can free your team from their icy prison? You will have to beat me to free them," Roger smirked.

"I will take him," Yusei decided.

"Who do you think you are showing up, challenging and beating my dark signers. I will not stand for this!" The King of the Netherworld shouted, blowing up the machine.

"NO! Now, I can't keep coming back!" Roger gasped.

"Yeah, that means you duel me for real here. If I win, we get all yours and Sergey's Earthbound cards, and never show your faces here again," Yusei challenged.

"Fine!" Roger replied.

A few turns later, Yusei had his Dark Shooting Quasar Dragon out and it attacked Roger directly.

"Nooooooooooooo!" Roger cried as his life points dropped to 0. Instantly, Leo, Ashley, Luna, Lester, Toby, Maria, Sora and Reina were set free from their icy prison.

"Augh... I'm not trapped anymore!" Leo grinned joyfully.

"Master Goodwin set us free!" Ashley cried happily.

"At least we're not trapped in ice now," Toby sighed in relief.

"You can say that again," Maria agreed.

"Roger got what was coming to him for cheating, then incasing all of us in ice," Sora smirked.

"Now, we move on to the next part of our plan," Yuzu smirked.

"Yes, that Reiji and us can deal with has bratty little siter, then to Aster and his team that are left," Serena said.

"Hold it right there!" A voice shouted.

Ashley groaned and complained, "what now!?"

"You're going to pay for what you did to my brother!" Mokuba shouted.

"You killed Yugi and Kaiba and now you're going to pay!" Joey shouted angrily.

"Where were you several duels ago and how did you get here!?" Leo complained. After dealing with Roger and a dark signer wannabe, he was beyond annoyed.

"Hahahahaha I can answer that," Bakura smirked.

"Of course," Sora muttered in a sigh, facepalming.

"But weren't you dead?" Goodwin asked.

"You mean was dead. It turns out that when Atem went into the afterlife, the ring was not destroyed. My counterpart found the ring and made a wish on the ring to revive me, so I can cut a deal with Yugi's so called friends to avenge Yugi's death. I want to defeat you, so I can kill you and bring back Zork and battle your so called King of the Netherworld," Yami Bakura smirked.

"You want to die, Joey? Then, I shall duel you," Akiza said plainly.

"I'll use my alien deck to crush you! I trained myself how to master dueling through my brother's tech, so I'm ready to duel for revenge!" Mokuba smirked, showing his deck.

"I will take you on, kid," Leo smirked.

"Then, that leaves Bakura for me. Bakura, I am the one that killed Yugi. You want revenge, then come and get it hahahahahaha!" Jack laughed manically.

"The rest of us will take on Reiji and Reira," Ashley smirked and 20 minutes later, Reiji and Reira lose.

"There's no way I could lose to someone like them- urk!" Reiji coughed.

"...I lost," Reira said before his eyes went blank and passed out onto the floor.

"Looks like your little ssiter Reira can't handle a duel with a dark signer. You're lucky we let you live. Now, don't think about coming back after us or we will return and kill your little brother," Yusei smirked.

"Now, Let's head back and see how the duel is going. We're two steps away from a Dark Signer City being made hahahahahaha!" Lester grinned joyfully.

"It's my turn! I draw! I summon Alien Dog, then play Alien Force, so I can send my dog to the grave and summon Alien Mother!" Mokuba declared.

"Not bad Mokuba, but let's make this a little more fun and painful. If we lose 1000 life points, we get punched in the stomach and lose our shirts and jacket. If we lose 2000 points, we'll lose our bottoms and shoes and get hit in the face. If we lose 3000 life points, we'll be hit by the back of our heads and our arm will be broken. If we lose 4000 or more life points, we'll be tied to the chair. by end of duel The loser will die and sent to the netherworld and trapped in darkness. If you are able to defeat me, you brother will be revealed. How does that sound?" Leo smirked.

"You're on, Leo! I will defeat you and get my brother back!" Mokuba smirked.

"Keep dreaming, Mokuba. I will never let myself be sent to the Netherworld. You're the one, who is going to end up there along with your brother. I draw!" Leo declared, drawing his next card. "I summon Dark Morphtronic Videon in attack mode, then I throw down a face-down. After that, I play Morphtronic Base, so now I summon another Morphtronic monster this turn. I summon Dark Morphtronic Clefon, then Die Celfon! Oh yeah, I now summon Morphtronic Scorpion and Morphtronic Boomboxen, so now I dark tune my Boomboxen and my Scorpion. When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain bulls back to reveal a world without light! Dark synchro summon my Dark Power Tool Dragon! Now, I use its effect and grab three spell cards and you pick which ones I get to keep!" Leo smirked, showing his three cards faced away from Mokuba.

"The third one," Mokuba replied.

"Bad pick for you. I play Double Tool CD, now my Power Tool gets 1000 more attack points! Attack Mokuba's Alien Mother!" Leo smirked as Dark Power Tool Dragon took a big gulp of breath and blast a fire blast from its mouth to Alien Mother.

"Oh no! Urk!" Mokuba yelped as he was punched in the stomach and his shirt ripped apart. His life points dropped to 7000. "Yah!" He landed on his knees, holding his stomach, which was now bruised.

"Enjoy your pain, Mokuba. There's more where that came from. I end my turn with two cards face-down and the spell Morphtronic Draw, so I draw five cards!" Leo smirked, drawing five new cards.

"Leo will defeat this guy, that's for sure," Lester smirked.

"You bet my brother will," Luna agreed with confidence.

"There's no way he can lose against this pipsqueak," Ashley smirked.


	32. Chapter 32

YUGIOH 5D'S RETURN OF THE DARK SIGNERS CHAPTER 32 MOKUBA DEATH or LEO?

"It's my turn! I draw! I play the spell card, Super Alien Draw. Now, I can draw four cards. Next, I play the spell card Cost Down, so the monster's level in my hand is lowered by two. I summon Alien Overloard, then I play my third spell, Alien Force. Now, I can special summon Alien Grey as my tuner monster!" Mokuba smirked.

"You have a tuner monster?" Leo gasped.

"That's right! Remember, I was there when my brother synchro summoned, so I know how they work. As soon as I left, I was able to get my hands on some future cards, so now I tune my level 2 Alien Grey and my Level 6 Alien Overloard. Behold, as stars line up and aliens invade, I synchro summon, Alien King! And, he has an effect on the turn he's summoned, you can't use any of your face-downs. Now go, Alien King, attack Leo's Power Tool!"

"Wha... urk!" Leo cried as his life points dropped to 7000 and his shirt ripped apart.

"I end my turn with two cards face-down!"

"My turn! You're going to wish you didn't ruin my shirt!" Leo shouted before drawing his card. "I draw! I play the trap card, Call of the Haunted, so come back my Dark Power Tool! Now, I summon Dark Morphtronic Lightning! Now, dark tune my level 1 Lightning with my Dark Power Tool. Behold, as monsters that will destroy the world is called forth from the darkness, I dark synchro summon, Dark Life Steam Dragon! Next, I play the spell Dark Force, this makes a clone out of my Dark Life Steam Dragon! Next, I summon Dark Mystic Dragon from my second effect of Dark Force. Now, I dark tune my level 1 Dark Mystic Dragon with my Dark Life Steam Dragon clone in order to dark synchro summon Dark Mystic Steam Dragon! Now, Dark Mystic Steam Dragon, attack Mokuba's Alien King!"

"Aughhhhhhh!" Mokuba screamed as his life points dropped to 6700.

"Now, go Dark Life Steam Dragon, attack Mokuba directly!"

"Urk!" Mokuba yelped as Dark Life Steam Dragon flew to him and punched him in the stomach. He began spitting blood as his life points dropped to 4800 and his pants ripped into shorts, while his shoes were destroyed. Blood began running down his lips.

"Give it up! I won't be letting you nail my life points again! I play the spell card, Shadow Blast! Now, you lose 2000 life points!"

"Wha NO! Urk!" Mokuba cried out as his life points dropped to 2800. He fell to his knees and began was tied to chair lot go untie me

"What's wrong? Don't tell me that this is the best you can handle! At this point, you're as good as dead! I end my turn with one face-down," Leo smirked, ending his turn. mokuba was untied

"I... draw and I... play the spell, Alien Fusion From Beyond. Now, I fuse three Aliens in my grave in order to fusion summon the Alien Dragon King," Mokuba glared with daring eyes as he summoned his monster.

"What? No way! It has 4000 attack points! Where the hell did you get that card?" Leo glared.

"I'm not done yet! I play Sell Alien Power Up, so for this turn only, my monster's attack goes up by 1000 points. Now, go take out Leo's Life Steam Dragon!" Mokuba smirked.

"Urk!" Leo coughed as his life points dropped to 5900.

"I'm not finished yet! You guys killed my brother and I'm out for revenge!" Mokuba glared with unforgiving eyes.

"Your revenge is pointless! It's not like you can beat me, so I'll strike you a deal for ya! If you win, I die and will be sent to the netherworld all tied up, and your brother will come back to life. Of course, I'm not going to lose and you will be the one that will die and be tied up in the netherworld," Leo smirked cockily.

"We will see who dies! I play the spell Alien Hole! For this turn only, my monster gets a second attack and bypasses your other monster!" Mokuba replied victoriously.

"What!? No way!" Leo responded with widened eyes.

"Attack Leo directly!" Mokuba commanded as Alien Dragon King attacked Leo, punching him in the stomach.

"Aurghhhhhhh urk!" Leo coughed, spitting blood, as his life points dropped to 900, his shoes now destroyed. Blood was now running down his mouth and his eyes turned blank before he fell on the floor.

"Who's the one in pain now?" Mokuba smirked ruthlessly. It wasn't long before Leo woke up, moaning.

"Aughh... that really hurt," Leo muttered he was tied to chair dam it these ropes are tight

"I end my turn."

the ropes disapper

"That does it! No one draws blood from me! I died two times already and I don't plan on dying a third time! I play the spell Life Reborn, so Dark Life Steam Dragon returns! Next, I sumon Dark Morphtronic Smartfon, then I play the spell Life Summon, so I can dark synchro summon a monster, my Dark Hot Steam Life Dragon! Now, I send my Mystic Life Steam Dragon, my Dark Life Steam Dragon and my Dark Morphtronic Smartphon in order to summon my earthbound god, Earthbound Immortal King of the Underworld! You're finished! Now, I will use my second effect of my dragon! If I don't attack with him this turn, all the monsters you have out are destroyed! Now, go earthbound god, attack Mokuba and kill him!" Leo smirked victoriously.

"I don't think so! Trap card open, Alien Damaged, you lose 1000 life points!" Mokuba smirked, revealing his trap card.

"Huh? No, it can't be! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Urk!" Leo cried, spitting blood, as his life points dropped to 0 and his eyes glassed over.

"I did it! I won!" Mokuba cried gleefully.

"Hahahahahah! That hurt, you know, but you did not win, however. I played a trap card," Leo smirked, revealing his bluff.

"Huh?"

"This trap card I opened makes you take the same damage I would have taken," Leo smirked.

"Wha... no! Aughhhh!" Mokuba cried as his life points dropped to 1800.

"Now, I reveal my trap cards, Dark Deals. I send half my deck to the grave in order to return my life points back up to 5000.

"You've got to be joking!" Mokuba gasped.

"You're never going to defeat me! I let you think you could win. Now die, as my earthbound god finishes you off. Kill Mokuba!" Leo cried out.

"Seto, I'm so sorry, big brother! I tried my best noooooooooooooooooooo urk!" Mokuba cried, spitting blood as his life points dropped to 0 and his eyes turned blank, falling to his knees and hitting the floor.

"I win. Enjoy your death! I will be taking your deck now and enjoy the netherworld," Leo smirked as a hole appeared under Mokuba, sucking him into the netherworld.

"I knew my brother would kill him," Luna said with satisfaction upon her lips.

"Of course Leo could beat Mokuba, even if Mokuba did better than we guessed he would. It doesn't matter now, since he's dead," Ashley smirked.

Mokuba, ugh these ropes around my arms legs are tight so this is the netherworld he said in faer.

"You killed Mokuba, how could you?" Joey glared.

"I'd be worrying more about yourself Joey, you have only 1000 life points left and I still have 5000 of them," Akiza said without emotion.

"Yeah, and it's my turn! I bet everything on this last draw!" Joey said dramatically.

"Are you going to look at your cards like you can read its mind or are you're going to play something?" Akiza replied boredly.

"I will! I play the Claw of Hermos!" Joey smirked.

"Another one of the legendary dragons?" Akiza asked.

"Now, fuse him with Red-Eyes to form Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword! Now, I summon Red Skull Fighter! There are five dragons in my graveyard, so he gets 5000, while he had 2500 before," Joey replied with a smirk upon his lips.

"Wha... 7500 attack points!?" Akiza gasped.

"Go Red Skull Fighter, destroy Akiza's Moon Rose Dragon!" Joey cried out.

"Urk!" Akiza yelped, spitting blood as her life points dropped to 2500.

"Don't worry, Yugi. I'll get you and the others back when I win the next turn," Joey said to himself.

"Don't bother talking to yourself, there won't be a next turn. I draw!" Akiza declared. "I play Black Offer, this lets me revive two of my Black Roses and my Black Rose fighter. Now, I send them to my grave in order to summon my earthbound god, Earthbound Immortal Black Dragon! Now, I will unleash her second effect, she can destroy any face-down cards you have out! She attacks your life points right now! FINISH JOEY!"

"No! Yugi! Aughhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Joey cried as his life points dropped to 0.

"That's two down," Akiza said.

"Do you still think you can defeat my Diabound," Bakura said emotionlessly. "You know everytime you destroy it, I will just revive him stronger than ever and even if you win, Zork will be revived! He and I are one in the same hahahahahaha!"

"You're making me mad! it only ben Two turns and you think your Diabound is unbeatable! You will soon fight out when my Red Dragon crushes your monster and you will see that the king of the netherworld is more powerful than your Zork! Besides, we know someone just as powerful as the king of the netherworld inside Yuya! From what we've been told, when he fuses with three of his other selves, he can become like a god-like monster. know zarc You can't win!" Jack smirked


	33. Chapter 33

YUGIOH 5D'S THE RETURN OF THE DARK SIGNERS

hapter 33 the end of Bakura VS Jack and ray revival draws near

"It's time I put an end to you! You may have beaten my Dark Red Dragon Archfiend, but I am far from done. Now, you shall see the power of my Dark Tube King, I draw!" Jack declared, drawing his next card. "Magic Summoning Force, if your monster with 300 or more attack points and destroys one of my monsters last turn, I can special summon a synchro monster. However, its effects are negated. Come forth, Dark Red Dragon Archfiend Sear light! Next, I play Monster Reborn, so come back Dark Red Dragon Archfiend! Next, I summon Dark Dread Dragon. I play Cost Down, then the spell card, Monster Force, so I can special summon Dark Fighter, so Double Dark Tuner tunes with my Dark Red Dragon Archfiend in order to Dark Synchro Summon Dark Red Nova Dragon! I play Time Reverse, now the two weaker return by tributing my Dark Dread Dragon! Now, I Dark tune them with my Dark Red Dragon Archfiend Sear Light in order to Dark Synchro Summon Dark Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend! Now, you will feel the power of the king! Dark Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend, take out Bakura's Diabound Kernel!"

"Aughhhhhhhhhhhh! You will pay for that!" Bakura glared angrily, his life points dropping to 4500. He was then attacked again, leaving him with 500 life points. "Damn you!"

"Hahahaha you're finished next turn!" Jack smirked evilly.

"Not by a long shot. Now, Diabound Kernel, come back with all of Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend's attack points," Bakura smirked as his Diabound returned to the field.

"You just won't quit," Jack said, looking irritated.

"Why would I? Thanks to you for killing Yugi and his friends for reviving me, now I get another shot at reviving Zork. I never would have guessed his friends would be the key to my return. I reveal my trap card, Tablet of the Past, now you see my monster now has 6500 attack points. This trap will destroy the monster, then give these attack points, so say goodbye to your Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend."

"What?"

"Now, Diabound, take out Jack's Red Nova Dragon!" Bakura declared as Diabound smashed through Dark Red Nova Dragon.

"Aughhhhhhhhhh! That's the last think you will ever do!" Jack yelled as his life points dropped to 300.

"I end my turn. Zork's return is near hahahahaha!"

"It's my turn! This duel is about to end!" Jack said, drawing his next card. "I play Red Dragon Repeat, this spell brings back the two monsters you just destroyed, however, they will have 0 attack points Red Nova Dragon now is a level 2 monster. I summon the tuner monster, Red Force Fighter, now I dark tune him with my Red Dragons! Dark Aceel Synchro! Come from hell, Red Magma Dragon!"

"What!?"

"Now, I have six dragons in my grave, so he gets 2400 extra attack points!"

"Hahahahaha your 100 attack points short from taking down my monster!"

"Did I say I was done? Now, I use my third effect, I summon three red Token Monsters! Now, I send them to the grave to summon my Earthbound god! Now, with these three in the grave, that gives my dragon 300 more attack!" Jack smirked, summoning his Earthbound god.

"What!? 4700 attack points and the Earthbound god has 5000 attack points!" Bakura gasped in horror.

"It is time to end this! Go, Burning Red Magma Dragon, take out Bakura's Diabound!" Jack declared as his dragon took out Diabound Kernel.

"Aughhhhhhhhhh! Damn it!" Bakura yelled angrily as his life points dropped to 200.

"This ends. Earthbound God Immortal Burning King, destroy him!"

"Hahahahahaha trap card open, Rebirth Tablet, now my monster comes back. Now, for my final trap, Mirror Tablet. Let us see how you destroy my monster. I use this trap to give one monster I control half of your dragon's attack points, so that 3500 attack belongs to my Diabound. Then, I play the spell, Kernel Switch, this raises my Diabound's attack by 200, so now his attack has become 7400. It's over, Jack."

"Did you think I did not see this coming. I activate my spell, Battle Change, this forces our monsters to switch attack points!" Jack smirked.

"What the hell! How can this be? Noooooooo!" Bakura cried as his life points dropped to 0.

"Now, you will die again and this time you won't come back," Jack smirked.

"That maybe so, but I have the Ring and for my last wish, I revive Zork, the Dark One HAHAHAHAHA!" Bakura laughed manically.

"Damn him! No matter, I shall see what Zork can do."

"That Bakura has crossed the line! Now, he shall meet Zarc HAHAHAHAHA!" Yuya smirked manically as his eyes turned purple and an aura begins to surround him.

"What power is this?" Jack asked, feeling a dark power from Yuya.

"Zarc, a strong sorcorer, who controls time and space. I offer you four Heavenly King Dragons to grant my wish!" Yuya cried out into the heavens as red smoke began surrounding him. Then, he instantly became Zarc.

"HAHAHAHA it feels great to be back! I can also feel the power of the dark signers and shall use it to bring back my monster, Supreme King Dragon to do battle with Zork!" Zarc smirked, bringing his dragon.

"After all these yours, I have finally returned. This time, I won't be beaten, my power is inferior to yours. If you want to stop me, go right ahead!" Zork challenged Zarc.

"Not just my Surpreme King Dragon, but the King of the Netherworld is here as well and we shall crush you. We shall seal Zork away for good!" Zarc promised as his dragon and the King of the Netherworld began attacking Zork with all their might.

"What!? This can't be! Not again! Nooooooooooooooooooo!" Zork cried, being sealed back into the Shadow Realm once more.

"That was fun. Our next battle with be hard, so I think I will stay as Zarc until the battle is over. I want to make sure we come up on top, so I will need Ruri and Rin as Dark Signers. They have power to become one as well," Zarc smirked.

"Serena and I contact them and we shall duel," Yuzu said, wanting to join in.

"Very well, I shall add two more to become dark signers," the King of the Netherworld decided.

Yuzu and Serena contacted Ruri and Rin to meet at a secluded area. They agreed and appeared at the secluded area.

"This should be the spot Yuzu told us to meet," Ruri said.

"I don't see her or Serena," Rin added, looking around.

"Right here!" Yuzu exclaimed, grinning and waving.

"So nice for you to come," Serena said.

"What happened to you?" Ruri asked.

"Your clothes and eyes look black. Did you two decide to try out a new look or something?" Rin asked.

"It's called becoming a Dark Signer and yes, we did try out an awesome new look. I don't look too bad in dark eyes and clothing. Anyways, they are about to show you what Dark Signers can do," Sora smirked.

"Now, let's duel, Ruri!" Yuzu smirked.

"Yes, and we shall duel, Rin," Serena agreed.

They will soon find out what the netherworld is like, then will want to join us. After this, Ray will be revived," Serena replied cheerfully.

"I will go first. I draw! I summon Sapphire Swallow, then use her effect, so I can special summon Cobalt Sparrow. I will use his effect by adding a wind monster to my hand. Next, I play the spell Wind Swallow! Now, if I send two level 5 monsters from my deck to the grave, two Swallow monsters on my side can be changed to level 5. I overlay my sparrows! XYZ SUMMON! Rank 5 Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon!" Ruri declared.

"Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon, a fitting monster for Ruri," Goodwin replied, having been informed about Ruri's dark side.

rex goodwin;Adreus Keeper of Armageddon that fiting monster for your ruri monster like jsut shwo you dark side hidden in you form what we told that dark side was only

"I don't know what you mean, but I end my turn with two cards face-down," Ruri replied.

"It's my turn! I draw! I summon Dark Aria the Melodiuos Diva, then special summon Dark Canon the Melodious Diva! I can summon her, if I summon another Melodious Diva on my side. Next, I play the spell, Diva Bust, so my Dark Canon the Melodious Diva level becomes 2. Now, I play Polymerization by fusing my two Divas together to call a Diva from the darkness itself, I Fusion Summon Dark Schuberta the Melodious Maestra!" Yuzu responded with a dark smirk.

"You will have to do better than that, Yuzu. My monster is still stronger," Ruri replied.

"Did I say I was done?" Yuzu asked in annoyance. "I play the spell, Dark Blade. Now, for this turn only, my monster's attack points goes up by 1200."

"Wha!?"

"Now, Schuberta, attack and destroy her monster!" Yuzu commanded.

"No urk!" Ruri cried, attacked as the bottom half of her shirt ripped open and her life points dropped to 7000.

"I'm not done yet. I play Dark Fiend. This spell deals another 1000 points of damage to your life points," Yuzu said as Ruri was attacked once more.

"No ugh urk!" Ruri cried as her pants ripped into shorts. Her life points were now 6000. "Ugh, that hurt, trap card open, Tomb of the Mummy, now you will take 2000 points of damage."

"Damn it aughhhhhhh!" Yuzu screamed as the bottom half of her shirt ripped and her pants ripped to shorts. Her life points were now 6000.

"Huh? Why did a wall appear behind me?" Yuzu asked, noticing a wall behind her.

"It's part of my trap's second effect. Your monster is sent to my side, while you get wrapped up in bandages," Ruri smirked as the wall behind Yuzu began wrapping her in bandages, while Yuzu's monster was moved to Ruri's side of the field.

"Wha!? Damn it! Let me go you stu- mph!" Yuzu cried, her mouth covered as she made muffling noises from her mouth. She was tied from her mouth to her ankles, while strapped against the wall.

"Now, your monster is mine. Oh, and one more thing, at the end of my next turn, I get to keep your monster, and your next turn is skipped. You may stayed tied up to that wall until it becomes your next turn again."

"It's my turn! I draw! I summon Wind Witch – Ice Bell! Now, I will use her effect to special summon another wind witch from my deck, Wind Witch – Frost Bell! Now, I play the spell Wind Witch Offering, I offer two wind witches, so I can special summon a tuner, so I special summon Wind Witch – Snow Bell and I apply the spell Wind Force, so I get to draw three new cards, however my Wind Witch – Snow Bell loses one level. I will now tune my Wind Witch – Snow Bell and my Wind Witch – Ice Bell and Midwinter Wind from my hand. Make ice and snow my power and blow through! Synchro Summon! Appear, level 7, Wind Witch – Winter Bell! Now, I play Monster Reborn, so come back Snow Bell! I apply the spell Snow Fusion, so I can fuse Wind Witch – Snow Bell with Wind Witch – Frost Bell! Sound of the wind running through a snowfield of midwinter. Become one with the inner voice, and give a more violent echo! Fusion Summon! Appear, bell of crystal echoing solemnly! Wind Witch – Crystal Bell! I end my turn with one card face-down!" Rin declared.

"Oh you and your wind witches!" Serena said, rolling her eyes. "You won't win! Now, it's my turn! I play the spell card Polymerization and fuse Dark Moonlight Wolf and Might Light Dog in order to fusion summon Dark Moonlight Panther Dancer! Next, I play the spell Moonlight Bypass, so I bypass your monsters to attack you right now!"

"What!? Urk!" Rin cried as she spat and her shirt ripped in half, along with the leggings of her pants.

"how do you like that one? I end my turn with one card face-down."

"Hold it, trap card open, Wind Snow Blast, now you take 2300 points of damages, if I have to take more than 2400 points of damage this turn, which I did," Rin smirked, revealing his trap card.

"What!? Urk!" Serena gasped before being attacked by a huge snowstorm. Her shirt was also ripped in half and her pant hose were ripped.

"I play my quick-play spell Wind Witch Snow Copy, this lets me copy the effect Ruri used, so I use her card effect to steal your monster, Serena," Rin smirked devilishly.

"Wha... oh no!" Serena gasped.

"Good job, Rin," Ruri replied with a smirk upon her lips.

"Thanks, and you know what that means, right Serena?" Rin asked with a small smirk.

"Ah!" Serena cried, being wrapped in bandages. "Damn, these bandages are tight! You'll pay for this, you will mph!" She was then wrapped from her mouth to her ankles, strapped to the wall.

"That's a good look for you two, Yuzu and Serena," Ruri said evilly. Suddenly, she spotted a box on the ground. "Wait, why is there a box on the ground?" Suddenly, the box opened as her arms and legs were chained up, her life points dropping to 5000. "Oh no! What's the deal!? Why am I tied up like this to where I can't move my- wait, that trap card, Crimson Chains! Serena must've played it before being wrapped up! Damnit!"

"Now, we're stuck for one turn!" Rin complained as she was also being tied in chains. "Apparently, it works for both opponents. Damnit!"

Yuzu and Serena were then set free from the bandages. They gasped.

"Ugh finally, free! Looks like you did it," Yuzu grinned.

"You can say that again," Serena agreed. Smiling victoriously.

"You will pay for that one!" Ruri shouted.

"You won't beat us!" Rin shouted.

"Just face it! You'll be dead soon!" Yuzu smirked.

"We won't die or be sent back to that horrible place!" Serena promised.

"There's no way Yuzu and Serena will lose this," Leo said.

"You said it, brother. There's no way we dark signers can be defeated anymore," Luna agreed emotionlessly.

"I can't wait to tell Rin and Ruri to join us and become part of the team. This is gonna be fun! Hahahahahahaha!" Ashley responded excitedly.

"That reminds me, the King of the Netherworld told me there is a universe where we were long dead, but we had a young sister, who lived. Let's go there after this and make her join. She can be right beside us as a dark signer. Don't you agree, brother?" Roman asked Goodwin.

"I agree. Soon, Ish will join us," Goodwin replied darkly.


	34. Chapter 34

YUGIOH 5Ds Return of the Dark Signers Chapter 34 The Death of Ruri and Rin Aka Ray Returns

"It's my turn! I summon another Cobalt Sparrow, then I apply the spell Lyrical Susicinia - Bird Strike, this negates all your monsters' effects, Yuzu," Ruri replied.

"No way!" Yuzu gasped.

"Now, I take over from here. I play the spell Rank-Up Magic Xyz Cghine, then by sending my xyz monster to the grave, I can summon a stronger monster that is one level higher. But, before I do that, I apply Rank Burst. Now, I'll summon xyz monster, xyz summon Dark King of Madness!"

"Oh no, it has 4000 attack points, but you're starting to show more of your dark side by summoning monsters like that," Yuzu realized.

"Oh, but I'm not done, I play End Reborn, so my king comes back. Next, I play Strike Fusion and fuse my king and level 5 monster in my hand to fuse summon the Sparrow Beast!"

"Oh crap, she gets another 4000 attack points!"

"Go, my Dark King of Madness, attack Yuzu's monster!"

"Trap card open, Point Burst! On this turn only, my attack points become 3000," Yuzu declared.

"I can still destroy your monster," Ruri pointed out as her monster destroyed Yuzu's monster.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Yuzu cried as her life points dropped to 5000.

"Now, Sparrow Beast, attack Yuzu right now!" Ruri declared as Sparrow Beast attacked Yuzu directly.

"Urk!" Yuzu responded after being punched in the stomach. She began spitting out blood as her life points dropped to 1000. Her eyes went blank and she fell onto the floor.

"Give up now, Yuzu?" Ruri smirked demonically.

A few minutes later, Yuzu got up, then cried, "ugh, that hurt. You're going to pay for this. I'll kill you!"

"The darkness in her is going crazy. I end my turn with one face-down," Ruri finished.

"It's my turn, I draw!" Yuzu said, drawing her next card.

"Trap card, Bird Blast, you lose 995 life points," Ruri declared.

"No way! Urk!" Yuzu cried as her life points dropped to 5. "Ugh, I can't stand, I'm too exhausted and hurt from this duel. I end, but first I play the spell Diva Summon, I summon Pendulum Statue White Butterfly Devia. Next, I play the spell Change of Heart, your monster is mine, Ruri."

"Oh crap, my King of Madness!" Ruri cried as her monster changed to Yuzu's side.

"Next, I play Shadow Change, this lets me take your other monster."

"This is not good."

"Now, I send all three monsters into the grave in order to summon... my Earthbound god Earthbound Immortal the Dark Queen," Yuzi panted as she summoned her immortal god.

"No way! It has 3700 attack points!" Ruri cried, backing away in fear.

"Die Ruri, now my Earthbound, attack her directly!"

"No, I won't let this happen, Action Magic Stop Force!" Ruri declared.

"Action Magic Attack Force, this stops your Action spell, now die!" Yuzu shouted as her attack continued.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" Ruri cried before being attacked and her life points dropping to 0. "Urk! I lost... I'm so sorry, you have to win this yourself, Rin." She spat blood, then her eyes turned white before hitting the floor.

"I win. Enjoy the Netherworld," Yuzu smirked.

"You killed Ruri! How could you and don't think I will forgive you for killing my Yugo too!" Rin shouted in anger.

"Oh Rin, Yugo is right here inside me, you'll understand soon," Zarc stated inside Rin.

"It's my turn. I'm ending this, I draw!" Rin declared, drawing his next card.

"Not so fast, I play the spell, Card Damage Chaos, now you lose 2000 life points," Serena smirked.

"No!" Rin cried, spitting blood. "Urk!"

"I play the spell Card Wind Witch Draw, so I can draw three cards," Rin said, drawing three cards. Once he drew his third one, his eyes widened.

"Oh, I see, you drew the card Doctor gave you when you were brainwashed. You don't want to use it as you fear you will go dark again," Serena nodded, showing a smile.

"Listen to me, play that card and we will win this duel," Dark Rin told Rin inside him.

"No, get out of my head aughhh... I play the spell Wind Witch Fusion to fuse my monsters in my grave. I fuse Wind Witch Ice Bell, Wind Witch Snow Bell and Wind Witch Frosty in order to fusion summon Wind Witch Snow King! Then, I summon Parasite Fusioner ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Rin cried, clutching her head, then screamed. Then, her dark personality took over. "Finally, back once again. With my help, Rin will win this duel."

"So, you finally gave in, huh?" Serena smirked.

"Yeah and I won't lose. I play the spell Wind Hole, now all your monsters are destroyed, Serena," Dark Rin declared.

"Wha!?" Serena gasped as she watched all her monsters burst into dust.

"Now, go Snow King, attack Serena right now! Oh, and when he attacks, his attack points becomes 4000 when he attacks on the same turn he was summoned," Dark Rin said darkly.

"No way, my monsters- urk!" Serena cried, spitting blood, as her life points dropped to 3000.

"I'm not done yet, I play the spell Down Play by lowering m monster's attack points to 2000, so she can attack two more times. Now, go attack Serena right now!"

"No- urk!" Serena cried, being hurt two more times. "That hurt!" Her life points dropped to 1000.

"Now, finish her!"

"I don't think so! Ation Magic Turn Over, this ends your turn!"

"I end my turn with one card face-down."

"It's time to put an end to this. I play Monster Control and take your parasite. Then, I play two summons to special summon two monsters, Moonlight White Rabbit and Moonlight Blue Cat. Now, I send all three of them to the grave to summon my Earthbound God, Earthbound Immortal Moonlight Queen!" Serena declared.

"Ugh... What? Her monster has 3800 attack points!" Rin gasped, having changed back to normal.

"I see you're back to normal. My Queen's effect kicks in, which doubles her attack points!"

"Oh no, it gets 7600 attack points! I won't lose, trap card ope- wait, why can't I use it?" Rin gasped.

"Your traps are useless on the turn my monster's attack points doubles. Now, kill her!" Serena declared as her Earthbound Immortal attacked Rin directly.

"Nooooooooooooooo urk! I'm sorry Ruri, I tried. Yugo... I..." Rin muttered, spitting, as her eyes turned blank and her life points dropped to 0. She was pulled into the Netherworld, joining with Ruri.

"Ugh, why am I tied up here. Ruri! So, t his is the Netherworld?" Rin gasped with widened eyes.

"Oh no, they killed you too?" Ruri gasped.

"Yes, they did. I can't stand this place."

"I know. I hate being bare-footed and tied up in here."

"I can set you both free, if you agree to become dark signers," King of the Netherworld bargained.

"Fine, make me one, just get me out of here," Rin said.

"I'll take your idea, just untie me and get me out of here," Ruri said.

"As you wish," King of the Netherworld replied.

"Aughhhhhhh, so this is what it feels like to be a dark signer. I love it!" Rin replied excitedly.

"Aughhhhhhh, ugh... I feel the dark powers! I love being a dark signer!" Ruri smiled excitedly.

"Welcome to our side," Serena said, hugging the girls.

"Ugh... I think I'm okay now. So, you two are finally dark signers now and as you see, right now, it's time Zarc may use that card of yours," Yuzu smirked.

"Yes, it will help speed things up," Zarc agreed.

"But first, let's pay a visit to the Doctor," Yuzu replied.

After about an hour of traveling, everyone arrived to the Doctor.

"Here's the place. Hello, Doctor," Serena greeted.

"It's been a long time, Doctor," Rin replied with a dark smile.

"It's you girls," Doctor said skeptically.

"What? You don't look happy to see us," Ruri replied with a small smile.

"What happened to you four?" Doctor asked.

"We've become dark signers and now we are going to kill you as payback," Yuzu replied.

After an hour of dueling against the four girls, who then summoned their Earthbound gods and attacked the Doctor directly.

"Noooooooooooo!" The Doctor cried as his life points hit 0 and he fell on the floor face-down.

"That was fun, but now it's time," Yuzu said.

"Astrograph Sorcerer, grant our wish," Serena chanted.

"Let us become Ray again," Rin said.

"So that we may help Zarc win this duel and give us the power to change back and forth between ourselves and Ray anytime we wish," Ruri finished as a red flog clouded the four girls and lightening struck the ground. Ray was finally summoned.

"Ugh, I'm finally back again, so this is what it's like being a dark signer. I feel like I can use it with this King of the Netherworld power, once I can ask Zarc, to let us have our own bodies, so we don't have to keep fusing from the four girls and boys everytime," Ray stated.

"Welcome back, Ray. I'm happy you're on our side this time," Zarc welcomed.

"If it is okay with Master Goodwin, I would like to turn our little sister, Reira into a dark signer. Our older brother Reiji never did listen to her when it came to her dueling. He forced her into a tournament when she wanted nothing to do with it and he won't let her revive me when she wanted to. She deserved so much more and I wish to turn her into a dark signer to keep her away from him," Ray said, showing bits of anger. "My older brother, Reiji, you see, can read my mind, since he has the power to read minds. Our father gave us these powers, so we would never lose."

"Oh yes, we should have your little sister and having a mind reader on our team will be worth it," Goodwin agreed.

"You bet it will!" Leo smirked.

"Later, we will send messages to my father to tell him to stay out of our way," Ray stated.

"I sense Ray is coming," Reira replied from afar before Ray appeared.

"Hello, little sister."

"What happened to you, sis?" Reira asked.

"I've become a dark signer and am going to make you duel me and become one. You will thank me when I'm done," Ray stated.

"I don't want to hurt you, but if we must duel, then let's," Reira replied.

"I'd be happy to," Ray smirked.

An hour later after the duel, Ray summoned her Earthbound Immortal and attacked Reira directly.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!" Reira cried as she fell on her knees. "Urk!" She coughed blood. "I'm sorry, Ray."

"You don't have to be. Now, that you have lost, you can become a dark signer and we can be together again. Our brother never cared about you, but I've always cared about you and I want you to join us," Ray said with a smile, hugging Reira.

"You're right. You're always trying to help me. I'll trust you and become a dark signer. I want to join you!" Reira replied brightly.

"As you wish, little girl," the King of the Netherworld spoke in the midst as a dark circle formed around Reira.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Reira cried as her clothes and eyes changed. "This feels great! All my worries seem to have vanished. You were right, sis! I should have seen you were trying to help me, unlike my lame older brother!"

"Yes, welcome to our team," Ray replied with a bright smile.

"Nice of you to join us, Reira. You will love it as a dark signer. Your powers will be great and your deck will be more powerful than before," Zarc said.

"Let's go after Kaito," Ray said.

"And Shun too," Zarc suggested.

"I will take Allen then. By the time we're done with them, they will never think about getting in our way again. However, I would like Allen to end in the Netherworld no matter what. He can stay there forever for all I care. I just want him to know what that place feels like," Reira laughed manically.

"But first, it is my sister's turn to join us," Goodwin said.

"Yes, this is a great day for us, so many new members on our team. Soon, our last member will join us, our sister. I can't wait for this," Roman smirked devilishly.

Rex and Roman Goodwin's sister Ish Goodwin looked up at the sky and noticed the dark clouds coming.

"Why did the sky grow dark?" Ish wondered.

"We are the reason. It is the King of the Netherworld," Rex replied.

"Rex, Roman, how are you two a live and... with dark looks too?" Ish asked, more confused. Then again, she is from another universe, so it is not known if the events of the Dark Signers happened or not.

"It's nice to meet you sister. We are from another universe. We heard about you in this universe. We came to offer you a chance to join us and have greater powers than ever," Roman offered.

"I don't like this, so no," Ish replied.

"Then, we will have to duel you. If you lose, you will become a dark signer," Rex replied.

"You will love the powers you get," Roman smirked.

"Since there is no other way, then let's duel," Ish replied.

After an hour of dueling, Roman and Rex summoned their Earthbound gods and attacked Ish directly. Her life points dropped to 0.

"Urk..." Ish replied, falling to her knees.

"It's time now, sis," Rex said.

"It's time for you to become one of us as a dark signer," Roman stated.

"I agree," Ish replied, then a dark circle formed around her. Her clothes instantly went dark. "This power feels so good! I love it!"

"Soon, we will finish off the last of these fools that stand in our way. I already feel like my dark powers are growing stronger," Leo said.

"You bet we will win and my powers are growing stronger too," Ashley agreed.

"We will crush all these fools. The more new dark signers we get, the stronger our powers become," Luna said.

"And then, all the world will be ours. We already are more powerful to never think we will die if we lost now," Lester said.

"I can't wait to rule the world!" Toby cried.

"Soon, we will make the ruined world our own," Maria smiled.

"Hahahahahaha you fools have no idea what you're talking about!" A voice spoke.

"Just who the hell are you?" Jack asked.

"I've just about had enough of these fools that get in our way," Akiza said in annoyance.

"Non of you are fit to be in this world. You are better off gone. I can erase you all with the power of my Cube Witch. This is the 8th millennium item. I should be thanking you fools for killing off Yugi Moto. With him gone, my powers will come back and now I can destroy you," the voice replied, showing his true face as non other than Diva. "You're not the only ones who can remake the world and I can do that with my cube and show you what it's like to see Dimension Summoning with my cube deck."

"What is this Dimension Summon you are talking about?" Leo asked.

"I guess Yugi and Kaiba didn't catch you up on that. My sister Sera told me all about you guys killing Yugi, Mokuba and Kaiba. Don't get me wrong, I don't care that they are dead, I'm only here to defeat you all that don't understand the power of the plateau," Diva smirked devilishly.


	35. Chapter 35

YUGIOH 5D'S RETURN OF THE DARK SIGNERS

CHAPTER 21: THE EARTHBOUND GODS ARE SUMMONED?

"My Slifer the Sky Dragon has 7000 attack points. Now, take out Jack's dragon!" Yugi shouted as Slifer the Sky Dragon took a huge gulp of breath and destroyed Jack's dragon

"Aughhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Jack yelled as his life points dropped to 1500.

"Hahahahaha you're too naive boy!" Jack smirked, wiping the blood from his chin.

"Huh?"

"You don't get that I had planned to take out your god card."

"I play the spell card, Toy Summon, so I can summon Toy Tank and Toy Soldier in defense mode!"

"Again with the toy cards? Why can't a brat like you understand that toys won't help you win!?"

"Next, I play the spell Card Draw Ruler, so I get three more cards. I play one of them, Increase Points, by gaining 2000 life points. I end my turn with this spell card Wind Force, by sending any face-down card I have to my grave, I can play a new one from my deck face-down!" Yugi declared, gaining 2000 life points.

"Now, I draw!" Jack shouted, drawing his next card. "You will get more pain and it starts with this! I play the spell Red Demon Reborn to summon a monster with 'red' in its name. I summon my Dark Hot Red Dragon Archfiend, then I play Monster Reborn to resummon Dark Red Dragon Archfiend! Next, I summon Dark Dread Dragon! Next, I play the spell Dark Cloud, this lets me special summon a 3 star monster as 1 star, so I special summon Dark Resonator! Then, I play Burning Draw, so I can draw four new cards. And now, it's time for Double Dark tuning!"

"What's Double Dark Tuning?" Yugi asked curiously

"You're about to find out! Now, I double dark tune my Dark Dread Dragon with my Dark Resonastor and my Dark Red Dragon Archfiend and Dark synchro summon Dark Red Nova Dragon. Four tuners gives him an extra 2000 attack points. Next, I play Red Fire! This gives my Nova another 1000 attack points for every monster I used to bring him, so that's 3000 more attack points!"

"What? Your dragon is stronger than my Slifer, now," Yugi gawked up in awe.

"That's right! Now, Dark Red Nova, take out Yugi's Slifer!" Jack smirked as Dark Red Nova began taking a gulp of breath.

"Don't think so! Trap card open, Mirror Force! Now, your dragon is destroyed!" Yugi declared as Jack smirked.

"I knew you would play that card, which is why I have this, my spell Fire Force, which lets me play my trap from my hand, Trap Jammer!"

"Oh no! He stopped my tra- aufghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh urk!" Yugi cried, spitting as his life points dropped to 1500 and his pants ripped into shorts.

"Next, I play my quick-play spell Red Demon Force! This lowers my dragon's attack points to 1000 for this turn only and lets him attack again. He can bypass your monsters, now that my dragon can attack again this time!" Jack smirked as his Dark Red Nova attacked Yugi again, this time punching him in the stomach.

"Uaghhhhhhhhhh! Urk! ... my stomach, it hurts!" Yugi cried, spitting as his life points dropped to 500 and blood started running down his nose and forehead, then Yugi's eyes went blank before falling on the floor.

"Come on now, don't die on me just yet, Yugi! We're not finished! I end my turn with one card face-down. Once I said I would give anything to see the king of games duel me, now look at you, can't handle a little pain. I bet the Pharaoh would hold up better than you!"

"Uggh... eh...!" Yugi moaned, slowly sitting up, holding his stomach.

"Yugi, get up on the floor! You can't let him kill you! You're my rival and no one should defeat you, but me!" Seto snapped at Yugi as he struggled to get up, then he smirked. "I've been saving some new cards I've been wanting to test out. I decided to use them in this duel." He drew his next card, then looked at it. "And it looks like I've just drawn the card I need. I play Dragon Reborn, so come back my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Then, I send it to the grave."

"What!?" Goodwin gasped.

"Now, I can summon my Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon! I have four dragons in my grave, so he can now have 4200 attack points. Next, I summon my Caving Dragon, then remove him and my Different Dimension Dragon to summon my Chaos Emperor Dragon! Now, with my two dragons in my grave, that's another 600 points given to my Shining Dragon, so now he has 4700 attack points! Now, Chaos Emperor Dragon, attack Goodwin's dragon!"

"Aughh!" Goodwin cried as his life points dropped to 500. "You can't win!"

"Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, end this!"

"Don't think so, Kaiba. I play Earthbound Seal! This card boosts my life points as your dragon's attack points," Goodwin smirked before being attacked by Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, gaining its attack points as his life points.

"Fine, I end my turn."

"It's my move, I draw Moon Dragon Come Back. Next, I play Sun Reborn to bring back my Sun Dragon. Now, Kaiba, get ready as I send my two dragons to my graveyard and summon my Earthbound Immortal Wiragocha Rasca!" Goodwin smirked, summoning his Earthbound Immortal God.

"So, that's what your god card looks like, but it has 100 attack points, so what does it do?" Seto asked out of curiousity.

"What it does, Kaiba, is skip my battle, then places your life points down to 1," Goodwin explained with a smudge smirk upon his lips.

"You're joking!"

"I'm not. Next, I play Earthbound Cave, this stops you from attacking me for two turns. I end my turn with two face-down cards," Goodwin smirked.

"To think Jack is this strong, but I won't let myself die in this duel," Yugi promised himself with determination. He drew his next card. "I draw! I play Magician Reborn to bring back my Dark Magician!"

"So what? I'll just kill him again, if that is what you want. Please tell me that's not how you're going to end your turn," Jack mocked.

"No. Next, I use Dark Magic Morph, so my Dark Magician's points double. Now, I send three of my monsters to my grave."

"Is he going to play what I think he's going to-" Jack whispered to himself.

"Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry! Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight! I beseech thee, grace our humble game, but first I shall... call out thy name, Winged Dragon of Ra!" Yugi chanted as the Winged Dragon of Ra appeared on the field with brilliant sunlight.

"Damn! He summoned the third god card!"

"I play the spell Ra Deal! This lowers your monster's attack points to 4500! Now, Ra, take out Jack's Red Nova with blaze cannon!" Yugi shouted as Winged Dragon of Ra burst its flames at Dark Red Nova Dragon, burning it to ash.

"Ughhhhhhhhh!" Jack cried as his life points dropped to 100. "That's it, Yugi! You're going to pay for that!"

"I end my turn with two cards face-down!"

"I draw!" Jack declared, drawing the next card from his deck to his hand. "I play Red Nova Summon! This brings him back for one more turn, then I play Red Nova Clone, this lets me summon a clone of my dragon. Get ready, Yugi! I send two of my dragons to my grave in order to summon my Earthbound Immortal god! Now, I use his third effect. He lowers his attack points, if one monster has 400, then gets an extra 1800 attack points. Now, my Immortal can take out your Ra!" Jack's Earthbound Immortal punched Winged Dragon of Ra, bursting it from the field.

"Aughhhhhhhh! Urk!" Yugi cried, coughing up blood as his life points dropped to force of balst borke yugi right arm

yugi! my it borken he cryed

"I am not finished yet, Yugi! I play the quick-play spell Earthbound Wave! This gives you an extra 800 life points, but in return, I get a monster with 700 attack points and can attack you directly. Now, I summon my Dark Dealer. Attack Yugi!" Dark Dealer punched Yugi in the face.

"Ughhhhhhhhhh!" Yugi cried as his life points dropped to 100 life points again. He found himself lying on the ground passed blood on has forhead month and nose and bruies on has

face arms legs stoamch chest and bare feet

"It's your move," Jack smirked. "If you can get up, that is."


	36. Chapter 36

yugioh 5d's dark signers revenge chapter 36

"I play CCC Fusion. I fuse my two CCC monsters in my hand in order to summon my Dark CCC Fighter. I end my turn with one card face-down," Reira started.

"Not bad, Reira," Reji smirked.

"It's my turn! I draw and I summon Destiny Hero – Captain Tenacious! Next, I play Clock Tower Prison, then I play Destiny Summon, so I can summon two more Heroes this turn. I summon Destiny Hero – Diamond Dude and I play the spell Pot of Greed, so I can draw two cards. Next, I send both Destiny Heroes to the graveyard in order to summon Destiny Hero – Dreadmaster. Now, Dreadmaster's attack points are the tool of Destiny Hero – Diamond Dude and Captain Tenacious, so that's 2200. I end my turn with two cards face-down," Aster started.

"It's my turn now! I draw! I summon Dark Ice Dragon Level 3, then I play Level Up, so I send my Ice Dragon Level 3 to the grave in order to summon my Dark Ice Dragon Level 5. Next, I play the spell, the Dark Summoner, so now I can summon two more monsters. I summon Dark Destiny Hero Blizard Fighter and my Dark Destiny Hero Morphtronic Cooler. Now, I play Monster Reborn, so my Dark Ice Dragon Level 5 comes back and I play Level Rezoning, this ups my dragon to level 4. I tune my Dark Destiny Hero Morphtronic Cooler with my Ice Dragon Level 4," Ashley started her move. "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light! I dark synchro summon my Dark Red Blizzard Dragon! Now, go Dark Red Blizzard Dragon, destroy Dreadmaster!"

"I don't think so, Ashley! I play my trap, Destiny Chains! This stops your attack and ends your turn!" Aster responded with his trap card.

"Wha?" Ashley gasped as chains wrapped around her arms and legs.

"Those will keep you bind until the end of your next turn," Aster smirked.

"It's my turn! I draw!" Zane started, drawing his next card. "I play the spell Cyber Force Fusion, this card lets me take five cyber monsters from my deck and fuse them together, so I fuse Cyberdark Claw, Cyberdark Cannon, Cyberdark Kneel, Cyberdark Horn and Cyberdark Edge together. Say hello to my Cyberdarkness Dragon!"

"Darkness huh? Not bad," Zarc replied, seemingly impressed.

"No way is someone like you using a darkness deck fighting on the wrong side. You're letting that go to west," Goodwin said.

"Whatever.i one was one path if darkness then stped off it I play the spell, Power Bond and fuse my three cyber dragons together, behold Cyber End Dragon!" Zane continued.

"What!? That dragon has 8000 attack points!" Zarc gasped.

"I'm not done yet. I play the spell Limiter Removal, now my dragon's attack points are doubled!"

"WHAT!? 16,000 attack points!? You're good, Zane. I've been waiting to fight someone like you who can give me a good battle. It seems you're a perfect one," Zarc smirkedd.

"Yeah, you won't last for long, Zarc. Now, Cyber End Dragon, attack Zarc's dragon!" Zane declared.

"Trap card open, Dark Blow, this makes my dragon's attack points go up to 8000!" Zarc revealed, opening his trap card.

"So what? You still lose life points."

"Aughhhhhhhhh!" Zarc cried as his life points dropped to 4000.

"Hold on, why is your dragon still on the field?" Zane asked, eyes widened.

"Don't you know? He can't be destroyed by fusion, xyz or synchro monsters," Zarc smirked.

"Fine, I end my turn with two cards face-down and this spell Cyber Deal, now I only lose half my life points, to keep my Cyber End Dragon's original attack. I end my turn," Zane replied as his life points dropped to 6000.

"It's my turn, I draw! I play the spell card, Dark Chaos. This spell lets me send my xyz monster from my deck to the grave and in return, I special summon one monster. I special summon Dark Soul Drain Dragon! Then, I set two cards face-down. Now, I play the spell card, Dark Soul Power. For this turn only, your monsters' attack points become 0. Now, take out Katio's dragon!" Ray declared.

"What? No! Aughhhhhhhhhh!" Katio gasped, crying in pain as his life points dropped to 5200.

"That will do for now," Ray said, ending her turn.

"Reria, I'm going to save you. Just you wait, I will set you free! I draw!" Reiji declared, drawing his next card. "I summon D/D Savant Kepler and I play the spell DDD Fusion, so I fuse two DDD monsters in my hand. Now, I Fuse Summon DDD Wave Oblivion King Caesar Ragnarok! Now, I play DDD Power Boost! Now, my monster's attack points jumps by 2000!"

"What!? 5200 attack? No way!" Reira gasped.

"Now, go DDD Wave Oblivion King Caesar Ragnarok, attack Reria's monster!" Rieji declared as his monster attacked Reria's monster.

"Aughhhhhhhhh! Urk!" Reria cried, spitting blood as her life points dropped to 6000, her shoes turned to ashes. "Now, you brought out my trap card, CCC Reborn, this brings back my monster!"

"I end my turn with this spell card, DDD Web Force," Reiji ended.

"What's going on?" Reria asked, being tied up by spiderweb.

"This keeps you from being able to do anything, except draw a card," Reiji replied.

"It's my turn! I draw! I summon Photon Cerberus, then I play the spell Photon Force, this lets me summon two more copies of the same monster that are level 3, so I summon two more Photon Cerberus. Now, I use them as xyz material to xyz summon Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon!" Katio declared.

"What?" Ray gasped.

"Now, my dragon destroys your monster!" Katio declared as Dark Matter Dragon took a gulp of breath and blew a firey blast at Ray's monster.

"Urk!" Ray coughed, spitting blood as her life points dropped to 6500.

"I end my turn."

"Damnit! I can't do anything!" Ashley whined. "I end my turn." The chains then unwrapped from Ashley.

"Then, it's my turn! I play Mausoleum of the Emperor, then I summon Destiny Hero – Blade Master, then pay 1000 life points to summon Destiny Hero – Celestial. Now, I send both my Heroes to the grave in order to summon Destiny Hero – Dogma. Attack her Ice Dragon Level 5!" Aster declared, as his Dogma attacked the Ice Dragon Level 5.

"No, aughhhhhhhhhhhh! Urk!" Ashley cried, spitting as her life points dropped to 7300.

"I end my turn," Aster finished.

"I reveal my trap card, Turn Skip! This lets me skip everyone's turn, so I get a second turn,howver I give up 4000 life points" Ashley said before coughing up blood. Her life points dropped to 3700. Now, I play the spell Dark Last Deal, this lets me summon a monster card from a nearby player without the material needed to summon, so I will be using Leo's card. I summon Dark Life Steam Dragon, then I play White Fusion, this lets me fuse Dark Life Steam Dragon with my Dark Red Blizzard Dragon. I fuse summon Dark Red Life Blizzard Steam Dragon!"

"What!? 4200 attack points!?" Aster gasped.

"Then, I summon Destiny Hero Snow Man in defense mode before setting two cards face-down. Now, I play the spell Red Ice, this makes my dragon's attack points go up by 1000 and your monster loses 200 attack points. Next, I play Blizzed Nails, so now my dragon gets another 800 attack points!"

"5000 attack!?"

"Now, my Dark Red Life Blizzard Steam Dragon attacks your Hero!" Ashley declared as her dragon began blowing red iced crystals onto Aster's hero monster.

"Aughhhhhhh!" Aster cried as his life points dropped to 6000.

"I'm not done yet. I play Snow Force, this deals you 1000 points of damage to your life points," Ashley smirked as Aster's life points dropped to 5000.

"I'm not even close to losing just yet,"Aster promised.

"Yeah, whatever. It's not like you've never told me that before, father. Compared to before though, I have gotten better since I've become a dark signer. It's given me more power and the king of the netherworld has given me all the cards I need to beat you. You don't know what true power I have possessed and I will never go back to what I once was as long as I have Leo with me. We will be together forever hahahahahaha!"

"The darkness in her is getting stronger," Aster whispered.

"I can't wait to see what else they use," Lester said.

"Ashley has this duel in the bag. Just wait until she unleashes her Earthbound God. He will crush Aster for sure," Leo smirked.

"It's my turn! I draw!" Shun declared, drawing his next card. "I summon Raidraptor – Skull Eagle, then I pay 1000 life points to summon Raidraptor – Singing Lanius." Shun's life points dropped to 7000. "Now, I play Level Down, so my monster loses one level. I can now use them to xyz summon Raidraptor – Revolution Falcon. Next, I play Double Mark Up, so I can use my Falcon to summon a high rank xyz monster. I xyz summon Raidraptor – Satellite Cannon Falcon, then I play Monster Reborn. My Falcon comes back. I throw down two face-down cards, and that ends my turn."

"Good, it's my turn!" Lester smirked, drawing his next card. "I'm stepping into the game to even things out a little. I pay 1000 life points to summon Dark Jinzo, then I pay Machine Force. Now, I can send Dark Sky Carrier, Dark Sky Guard, Dark Sky Top and Dark Sky Core. Dark Sky, attack from my grave in order to summon my Dark Machine Emperor Sky! Next, I play Jinzo and bypass your monsters!"

"What!? Aughhhhhhhhhhh!" Shun cried as his life points dropped to 5200.

"I end my turn with one card face-down," Lester finished.

"It's my turn, I draw!" Leo declared, drawing his next card. "I play the spell Synchro Resummon, this lets me resummon my Dark Life Steam Dragon Ashley used. So, now that I have my Life Steam Dragon, I summon Morphtronic Scorpion and pay 1000 life points to summon my Dark Morphtronic Boomboxen. I tune them together too. When the Shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light! I synchro summon my Dark Power Tool Dragon! Now, you will get to pick one out of three cards that I get to use for him!" Leo smirked.

"You keep the middle one," Shun said.

"Good pick, for me that is. I play the spell card, Double Tool C&D! Now, Dark Power Tool Dragon gains 1000 attack!" Leo smirked demonically as his Tool Dragon's attack rose to 3300. "Next, I play United We Stand and use it on Life Stream Dragon! Two monsters gains him an extra 1600 attack points, making him have 4000 attack. Go, Life Stream Dragon, attack Shun's monster!"

"No! Aughhhhhhhh!" Shun cried as his life points dropped to 3200.

"Now, Dark Power Tool Dragon, attack Shun directly!"

"Aughhhhhhhh!" Shun screamed as his life points dropped to 2100. "I reveal my trap card, Life Force! This returns my life back to what it originally was before your attack!" His life points returned back to 5200.

"Lester and I hoped you could do better than that. I end my turn with three cards face-down," Leo finished. "Soon, you will see more of our power from our decks!"

"You sure do talk a lot, boy. As for you, Goodwin, what is wrong with you and your team. You corrupt children and manipulate them to help you carry out your team," Shun glared disapprovingly.

"I only simply opened their eyes to the truth and if you can call this corrupting children, then it seems you haven't heard the story of a 3000 year old Pharaoh possessing the body of a high school boy, a demon that traumatized a high school senior and some spirit that resided in the body of a middle school boy. Regardless of what I've done, I gave them a choice, but I suppose these guys are given a pass and treated as heroes anyways, right?" Goodwin grinned demonically. "I have defeated every single one of them and it was by my team's own choice that they have sided with the Dark Signers. They could have died or have been imprisoned, but instead they chose this route. I was just like you, then was shown the truth. We no longer have to be controlled by destiny. We control our own fate and we chose to make this world ours with the King of the Netherworld. HAHAHAHAHA!"

"I use my quick-play spell, Chair Binding," Shun declared.

"What's that do?" Leo asked.

"Both you and Lester lose 1000 life points and aren't allowed to make any moves, until the start of your next turn."

"What!? No, I hate-" Leo cried out before being tied to the chair as his life points dropped to 6000. "Drat!"

"No! You won't get away with this!" Lester cried as he was also tied to the chair and his life points dropped to 6000.

"I must say that it does look good for the two of you," Shun smirked.

"Shut up! Leo will make you pay on his next turn!" Ashley shouted back at him.

"I can't wait until they win this duel. This is going to be fun," Toby smirked.

"This time, the Dark Signers' plans will not fail with all of us being dark signers hahahahaha!" Maria grinned, laughing.

"Yuma, you are going to die by the time I'm done with you, then it will be the netherworld for you!" Jack smirked devilishly.

"Like hell that will happen! I don't plan on losing to you or anyone, that's for sure!" Yuma cried with determination.

"Nothing you do will stop us! You can't do a thing and will be dead soon anyways. I can't wait to see that happen hahahahahaha!" Maria laughed manically.

"And, that's not all! The king of the netherworld has told me great News. It seems I have a sister in another universe that is still alive, so we will go there to that other universe and turn her into a dark signer," Sora smirked.

that end if this chaper for fans if this story you should my new yugioh story yugioh battle to safe the mtulvuse it new take on the dark signer idea


End file.
